Lost Soul
by ItsDxrkInside
Summary: 11 year old Mike's life is turned upside down after being in a car crash which killed both his parents and left him crippled. Harvey takes on the case to prevent the care home Mike is staying at from being closed down through which he meets Mike. And from there, both of their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is inspired by Little Redwood's story May Tomorrow which i read and i loved and it hasnt been updated since 2013 so i thought id write my own**

 **its sad though when you reading something and you fall in love with it and it's incomplete and then you realise it hasnt been updated in years**

 **i will be updating all the others too i promise**

 **in this Harvey has just become senior partner and Mike is 11 years old - someone suggested i should make Mike younger and i kinda wanted to but then i stuck with 11 cos thats when his parents died.**

 **so this is the first time they meet there's loads more to come**

 **i hope you like it let me know what you think and if you have any ideas about what else i could include :)x**

* * *

He lay there staring at the ceiling listening to the murmuring of the nurses as they changed the dressing on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out the immense pain - he wasn't sure what was worse, the physical pain or the emotional - the pain was there all the time; it only got worse, never better. The nurses then moved over to his legs and adjusted his newly attached braces. He winced and let out a hiss as a flare of pain shot up his leg. The nurse apologised but the apology lacked sincerity. However, he was still somewhat grateful for their presence, it meant he wasn't as lonely as he usually was; it gave his mind an opportunity to focus on something else other than what happened that night.

They were moving him today. They said he was ready to be discharged and moved to a home - a care home. In all honesty he didn't know what was worse - the hospital or the home. But then again what choice did he have? Soon Mrs. Asher was going to be visiting him and talking through the procedure - oh he couldn't stand that woman. She was always suited up in a tight fitted jacket and a pencil skirt and wore heels that were probably worth more than the TV he had at home. She wore a distinctive perfume and he could usually smell her from miles off. She always wore dark red lipstick and heavy makeup and wore her hair either in a tight bun or down where it reached her shoulders. _Speaking of the devil_ he thought to himself as he smelt the same perfume and heard the sound of heels clicking down the hospital.

She then walked into the room and made her way over to his side. She gave him a sympathetic fake smile and sat down on the chair beside him. She pitied him and he hated that.

"Hello Michael,"

He didn't reply.

"How are you feeling?"

Still no reply.

"Michael?"

"I'm great." She sighed at his sarcastic response but carried on speaking nonetheless.

"Michael you are going to be moved to Beach Tree house today do you remember?"

Stupid question. Of course he remembered - what didn't he remember?

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you feeling up to it Michael?" She fiddled with the pen in her hand that was proving to be useless as there had been nothing so far for her to write down on the papers she was meant to be filling in.

"Michael? I need you to answer my questions. Are you feeling okay to be transferred today?"

Mike looked at her and smirked a little but then nodded. He couldn't wait to be dumped in a place where he knew he would feel out of place and unwanted - but what choice did an orphan like him have.

"Since you're not being very responsive today, I suppose we don't need to go through the rest of the questions." The irritation was evident in her voice but she did her best to hide it - for she obviously couldn't be seen talking to a crippled orphan like that.

"You will be taken at 4pm," She said to him trying to not let the fact that he wasn't acknowledging her presence annoy her. "Michael it will all work out there's nothing to be worried about."

"Who said I'm worried?"

"Well it's completely normal to be worried in this situation,"

"Well I'm not worried and I don't need comforting." He snapped coldly.

She sighed deciding there was no point in bothering.

"Well in that case I will see you later." She stood up and left leaving Mike lying there listening to the sound of her heels clicking away and the smell of her perfume she left behind.

He screwed his eyes shut in attempt to get rid of the tears that were appearing.

He hadn't wanted her to leave. He suddenly hated himself for causing her to depart, for being too cold towards her. Although he couldn't stand her, her presence was much better than no presence and the questions she asked made him feel like she way give a damn about him, he liked the attention she gave him as he lacked so much of it lately. But then he realised she was a social worker; he was only another lonely orphan for her.

4pm dawned quickly - much quicker than he would've liked. The nurses had helped him change out of his hospital gown and into some more presentable clothes. One of the nurses who he knew was called Linda - she was the nicest of them - came over with a wheelchair.  
She helped him off his bed and onto the floor. He winced at the pain when weight was put onto his legs for a brief second before she lowered him into the chair. He was soon wheeled off and out of the hospital. The nurses all said goodbye and he knew most of them were glad to have gotten rid of him - apart from Linda who squeezed his shoulder and gave him a smile and he thought he owed her as much as a smile back. He was wheeled into the back of a van that would take him to the home.

* * *

He despised it. Every part of it. The other children, the atmosphere and most of all the feeling of loneliness.

It was nothing liked they showed on TV - all those TV shows that portrayed care homes to be friendly places where everyone got along and had their favourite pie every Friday.

The other children already hated him. He couldn't join in with any of the games they played - but then again even if he could he probably wouldn't. The care workers felt nothing but pity for him - the 11 year old cripple whose parents had been killed in a car crash right in front of his eyes. They talked down to him and he hated that.

He had been there for 2 days and he was sick of the place. He had a bedroom downstairs so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs. He spent most of his time just sitting in the corner of the main room reading the books from the shelf whilst the other kids  
ran around kicking soccer balls.

A week later, he still hated it. There was talk that the place might shut down due to some sort of financial reasons but it was probably just rumours, he thought to himself. However, a few days later he realised it was in fact true as they were all told to behave as a lawyer would be coming in to visit the home.

* * *

Harvey sighed pulling up outside Beach Tree house - what a name for a children's care home he thought, it made it sound like some fun sunny place to be when in reality it was probably the opposite. He didn't want to be here but Jessica had insisted he took this case as it was important for them to be taking on pro bonos and now that he was senior partner, it was important for him to make a good impression. She had also made him visit the place and talk to the staff and the children there - he really wasn't looking forward to it. He personally thought it was pointless but that didn't mean he wouldn't make sure he won the case.

He stepped out of the car and told Ray to pick him up in an hour.

He walked into the building and was greeted by a friendly middle aged woman,

"Hi I'm Laura Middleham, I'm a care worker here," She introduced herself putting out her hand.

"Harvey Specter." He replied shaking her hand.

She began to explain the whole situation to him and she seemed very passionate about the home and clearly wasn't happy about it being closed down. She showed him around the house and then took him into the main room. He groaned inwardly as he walked in.  
He couldn't stand all the noisy children running around all over the place - he didn't hate children, he just didn't like too many of them especially if they were noisy and rowdy like these ones were.

In the main room there was a large glass door which was open through which he could see several children playing soccer.

There were kids running in and out shoving past him not giving a second thought about his presence - although some of the older ones shot him strange looks. There were kids arguing, watching TV and there was a very tense game of Jenga going on.

He scanned the room and his eyes suddenly stopped at a small boy who was sat in a wheelchair with metal braces strapped onto his legs. Harvey, who was extremely good at reading people, saw the look of dejection and pain on his face and his startling blue eyes looked extremely lost. In his hands was a rather chunky book that Harvey would never have thought a small child of his age would be reading as when he looked closer, he realised it was a law handbook.

Harvey looked hard at the boy and wondered what it was about him that caught his eye. The boy looked up at him and glared at Harvey before looking back down rather uncomfortably at seeing his glare did not affect Harvey as he carried on looking.

"That's Michael," Laura interrupted almost reading his thoughts "Poor boy's parents were killed in a car crash where his legs were crushed - he's been miserable and detached from everyone since he got here."

"Can I go and talk to him?" Harvey asked still not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Sure, but I must warn you he's not the most ... friendly child,"

Harvey nodded at her and made his way towards Michael.

* * *

They were talking about him. That lawyer was just staring at him and Mike had a bad feeling he was going to come over and talk to him. He looked arrogant and stuck up and his suit looked like it was worth more than his parents used to earn in a month.

Oh crap. He was coming over.

Mike quickly looked down at his book and pretended to be very engrossed in it although he had read it through before and knew it inside out.

"Hi Michael," Mike looked up at the man who stood by him with his hands in his pocket. "I'm Harvey Specter," Mike scoffed slightly, like he really needed to know his full name.

"Hi" Mike mumbled feeling like it was better if he gave some response.

Harvey pulled over a beanbag and sat on it.

"So what're you reading?" Harvey asked feeling slightly uncomfortable as he knew he was unwanted here.

"A book," Mike replied not looking up.

"Well I can see that," Harvey said with a small chuckle.

"Well if you can see that then you should also be able to see what it is I'm reading," Mike looked up at him with a glare.

To his surprise Harvey let out a laugh. Normally if Mike had said that to anyone else they would've probably glared back at him and walked away.

"Alright smart-ass, how old are you?"

"11" Mike said quietly almost as if he was ashamed of his age.

"Aren't you a bit young to be reading that - I remember reading that when I was back at Harvard, and even then it bored me to death!"

"I didn't realise there was a certain age to be reading it," Mike said looking at the cover sarcastically.

"Fair point," Mike looked up at him still slightly surprised Harvey hadn't left yet. "You must be a smart kid then. You wanna be a lawyer when you're older?"

Mike nodded.

"That's cool. You know you could come down to the firm where I work sometime and have a look around." Both Mike and Harvey were slightly shocked at this. Harvey couldn't believe he had just offered an 11 year old kid to come down to his workplace - he had just wanted to please the kid and try and get past his bitterness. Mike was still in shock - he had been so horrible to the man and he was offering for Mike to come to his work?! Of course as much as he would love to, he wouldn't - he had only just met the man he couldn't turn up at his work despite the invitation. But he was slightly touched.

"Okay" Was all Mike said swallowing hard and wishing he didn't feel so awkward.

"So ... what's it like here? You don't seem to like it very much,"

"Pretty crap but I don't really have much choice." Harvey nodded feeling some sympathy for the kid who had just lost his parents.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem all that great," Harvey scoffed looking around.

"Somewhere is better than nowhere I guess," Mike replied suddenly thinking about what would happen to him if the place got closed down.

"And I'm gonna make sure this place goes nowhere," Harvey said realising what Mike was thinking.

Mike nodded.

"You sound so confident"

"Harvey Specter doesn't lose." Harvey said smirking which caused Mike to roll his eyes and chuckle slightly.

"So why don't you play with the rest of the kids?" Harvey asked seeing as Mike was the only lonely one here whilst the others were all talking or arguing or playing with each other.

"There's not really much I can do," Mike said miserably glaring towards his legs, "and I don't like any of them anyway"

Just as Harvey was about to say something Laura walked up to them.

"Michael sweetie why don't you show Mr. Specter around I didn't get a chance to show him the rest of the house," Mike looked at Harvey who nodded, "Sweetie would you like me to bring your crutches?" Mike sighed but nodded at her and she rushed off and appeared  
quickly with a pair of crutches.

She handed them to him and helped him to stand up. Harvey watched as Mike grew irritated at Laura for fussing over him – but he understood why. She was treating him like he was going to break and he clearly didn't want that, he wanted to be treated like a normal person but she was pitying him and treating him different to everyone else - and he hated that.

"Let me know if you need anything!" She said to them and rushed off.

"Come on sweetie" Harvey mocked patting Mike on the back.

Mike rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face.

Harvey noticed the pain on Mike's face with every small step he took.

"Michael, are you okay walking?" Harvey asked slightly concerned – which was strange, Harvey was concerned about an 11 year old boy he had just met.

"Yeah, the doctor said I should get used to walking." He said and Harvey nodded.

The two of them walked slowly around the house exchanging banter and conversing with Mike telling Harvey about each of the kids and Harvey realised how much Mike had opened up to him compared to how he was when Harvey had first approached him.

Harvey's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Ray saying he was outside.

They made their way back to the main room and Mike sat back down in his chair.

"Okay Michael, I have to go now. Thank you for showing me around it was nice talking to you,"

"Bye Harvey ... urm you can call me Mike," He said despite knowing that he probably wouldn't meet Harvey again. He looked down at his hands and Harvey couldn't help but feel bad for the kid who suddenly had the same saddened expression upon his face once again.

Harvey nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"Bye Mike."

For some reason Harvey felt somewhat bad for leaving Mike. He had seemed so lonely here but Harvey's noticed how he had brightened up a bit when Harvey was talking to him.

"Oh Mr. Specter, thank you for coming." Laura ran up to Harvey at seeing he was leaving and shook his hand.

"No problem. I'm not gonna let anything happen to this place, you can count on me," Giving her his usually charming smile.

"Thank you," Laura said with a smile "And thank you for spending some time with Michael, you know this is the first time I've seen him smile since he got here,"

"He's a good kid." Harvey said looking back at Mike once more before he left.

* * *

Mike didn't know what was wrong with him. He had only spent an hour with Harvey and yet he was so hurt by him leaving. For the first time since the accident Mike had felt wanted and felt like someone was actually interested in him. Harvey didn't look down on him or pity him, he treated Mike like he would've treated any other person and Mike really appreciated that. He just wished he had gotten to spend more than just an hour with him.

* * *

 **ok guys thanks for reading leave your reviews :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys here i am with chapter 2**

 **this ones for Sabrine;) who should be studying - or sleeping its 3am**

 **just to warn you beforehand they wont all be up this quick lol ive just really been in the writing mood lately**

 **thanks for your reviews keep them coming:)**

 **anyway i hope you like this :))) (oh harvey and mike will meet again in the next chapter not in this one)**

 **enjoyyy x**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _It was Christmas Eve and they were driving down to Grammy's house where they were going to spend Christmas. There was snow falling outside and after so many years, it would finally be a white Christmas. He had his face pressed against the cold window he closed his eyes letting his mind take him elsewhere in order to block out what was going on in the car._

 _His parents were arguing – yet again. It was worse this time because it was his fault, they were arguing because of him. He couldn't even remember what he had said to kick it off now but it had escalated and as per usual, his mom had the role of defending him whilst his dad was yelling words that Mike was doing his best to blur out knowing the amount of pain they would cause._

 _"James he's just kid!"_

 _"I don't care! He needs to toughen up and..." Mike pressed his hands over his ears and brought his knees up to his chest._

 _And then all of sudden things went out of control._

 _His dad was too busy glaring at him through the rear mirror to even have time to register the car that was heading their way._

 _"JAMES!" His mother screamed and it was the last time he heard her voice before the car in front of them drove straight into theirs._

 _He felt his head smash into the door and then it all went black._

 _His eyes opened and it took him a good minute to decipher where he was and what was going on._

 _He blinked a few times and put a hand to his head and winced when he brought it back and saw blood. And then he suddenly felt pain coming from his legs, he looked down and gasped at the sight. His legs were completely crushed by the seat in front of him. He tried to pull them out but his attempt failed as he was faced by a huge surge of pain. There was so much blood. Everywhere, he was completely covered in it._

 _And then he remembered he wasn't the only one in the car._

 _"MOM!" He screamed out "DAD!" There was no response. He tried to move his body so he could see but his legs were restricting him. A tear slipped down his cheek as he struggled immensely._

 _"M-Michael" His head jerked up as he head his dad groan._

 _"Dad?" He spoke through tears "Dad please!" But there was no response._

 _He was going to die. They were all going to die._

 _He began screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs. He was screaming for help but it wasn't coming. He was in there for hours, wasting away, bleeding to death. He cried over and over again, for someone to come and save them but no one came._

Mike suddenly jerked up gasping for breath. He reached for his lamp and flicked it on. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was scared out of his skin.

It took him a good few minutes to realise it was just a nightmare – but it had previously happened, so it was reality except help had come, but it was too late and both his parents had died.

He lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep but his thoughts wouldn't let him. And even if he did, he knew the nightmares would come back.

And then his mind wondered off to Harvey.

He was angry. Angry at Harvey for giving Mike a minute of happiness and then snatching it back away. Angry at himself for letting his defences down and getting friendly with Harvey and becoming somewhat attached to him. Angry at himself for giving Harvey  
so much as a second thought, he was just a lawyer who took thousands of cases, met with thousands of people, he had probably forgotten all about Mike who was just a lonely orphan in his eyes.

He turned sides and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

Harvey sat in his office sipping a glass of scotch.

He was looking at the care home files and he realised it would be more difficult than he thought to win the case – but that didn't mean he wouldn't win it.

He had to win it. He was thinking back to all those kids who would have no other place to go if it was closed down. He was thinking about Mike.

The kid had just lost his parents and he had no one left. Harvey could see right through the bitter facade Mike put on for everyone else, he saw the pain underneath the coldness everyone else saw. He saw the small child who just wanted to be loved, who  
just wanted someone there for him who would stay even after he tried to push them away.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna appeared at the doorway interrupting his musings.

"Nothing just finishing off some work" Harvey said shuffling the files around.

Donna walked further in and sat beside him on the couch.

"How was your visit to the home?"

"It was fine ... just messy noisy children running all over the place" Harvey said with a smirk.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing – it's just been a long day"

He had told Mike he wouldn't let anything happen to the home which meant he had to put his everything into making sure the case didn't go to trial – because if it did, it would be a difficult and long one to win.

* * *

Harvey stormed out of the courtroom bringing a hand through his hair in frustration.

The case had gone to trial which meant that the care home would be temporarily closed down until they settled or Harvey won the case. That meant that all the kids would have to go elsewhere. Harvey was fuming, he knew the judge had a personal grudge against  
him otherwise no other judge in their right mind would let the case go to trial. But the judge was willing to have any expenses paid so the kids could stay elsewhere.

"Didn't expect that did ya Harv"

Harvey span around to see Travis Tanner's smug face wearing a huge grin.

"The case may have gone to trial Tanner but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna win it"

"You know your chances are slim Harv"

"However slim my chances are, I'm still gonna win"

"We'll see about that" Tanner said with an extremely annoying smirk that made Harvey want to punch him.

"We will" Harvey replied shooting back a smirk which quickly faded when Tanner walked away. There's no way he was losing to that son of a bitch.

* * *

They were all leaving. One by one. The rest of the kids just thought they were lucky and being fostered but Mike knew there was more to it. About 6 of them had left already and he knew there would be more – and maybe he would go as well eventually.

And then the next day when Laura and another care worker Becky called him into their office, he knew it was his turn.

"Michael sweetie come in and sit down" Becky said holding the door open as limped in.

He walked into the room and stopped at the doorway as he saw a man and a woman sitting there.

They smiled and stood up when he appeared but Mike just frowned at them. They were here for him.

Becky realised Mike wasn't happy so she said a few words to the man and woman who nodded and left giving Mike another smile before walking out. He already didn't like them. Their smiles were fake and the friendliness was a disguise.

"Michael why don't you sit down?" Laura said to him and he went and took a seat putting his crutches aside.

"They're here to foster me aren't they?" Mike muttered coldly.

Both women exchanged glances.

"Yes they are" Laura answered.

"But what if I don't want to go with them?" Mike asked folding his arms.

"Well then you don't have too – no one's going to force you sweetie" This time Becky answered and he could tell they were trying to be really careful with him and they both wanted him to go with them.

"Well then I'll stay here"

"Michael at least meet them-"

"I've seen enough" He snapped.

"Michael you don't have to go with them but you will have to go with someone"

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly perplexed.

Becky sighed and paused for a second before speaking.

"Michael you're a smart boy you must be aware that we are being shut down which is why the lawyer came in last week – he's going to prevent that from happening" Mike nodded suddenly thinking of Harvey "Well unfortunately the case has gone to trial and  
they are temporarily closing us down so we have until the end of this week to find a home for each of you"

Mike clenched his fist slightly but didn't say anything. Harvey said he wouldn't let anything happen to this place and Mike had believed him and genuinely thought he would never have to move out.

"I'll meet them" He said through clenched teeth.

Becky nodded at him and smiled before leaving the room and squeezing his shoulder on the way out.

She soon returned with the man and the woman.

"Michael this is Mr and Mrs. Sanford" The man and the woman smiled at him and he pursed his lips back which was the best he could do as far as greeting them.

"Pamela and Victor is fine" The woman said smiling at him.

She was quite plump and wore black leggings with a grey t-shirt and a tight fitted leather jacket. She had large hoop earrings and had greasy hair which was combed back into a tight ponytail.

He was bald with a beer belly and had his arms covered in tattoos. He had a lip piercing and a slit in his eyebrow. His trainers were dirty and scuffed and he clearly didn't give a toss about his appearance.

He didn't like them. He knew he would never be able to trust them or want to live with them. But then he also knew the workers were desperate to find a home for each of the kids and the chances of him being put with anyone any better were slim. Not many  
people would want to take him in anyway; who would choose a rude, bitter cripple kid over all the rest of the friendly bubbly kids? He was actually surprised that a couple like them would want him.

"I'll go with them" He said wanting it to be over quick.

"What?" Laura asked slightly surprised.

"I said I'll go with them"

"Are you sure Michael? I mean I don't want you to make any decision in haste you haven't properly talked to them I-"

"If he says he wants to than let him I'm sure he's capable of making a decision" The man – victor – interrupted.

"Very well then, I'll just draw up the paperwork and then you're good to go"

Laura left the room and Mike excused himself too saying he needed to gather up his stuff – he had so little possessions they fit in a drawstring back.

He returned and said his goodbyes. The other children weren't bothered about him leaving – most of them were pleased. Laura gave him a brief one armed hug and Becky just patted him on the back. Soon he was in their car leaving for his new home.

size="1" noshade=""

The Sanford's lived in a flat in a rundown building. Of course this didn't bother Mike as he didn't have many luxuries growing up so he was used to living in a poor area.

However it wasn't until he got inside when he immediately regretted his decision of coming with them.

They had 6 other kids. He later learned that 3 were also foster kids and the other 3 were their own. Mike hobbled in and the other kids stopped what they were doing for a second and looked him up and down scowling at his crutches.

Mr. Sanford went into what seemed to be his room and came out with a cigarette in his mouth. He then walked past Mike and then out of the door without even so much as a goodbye or saying where he was going.

Mike stood feeling slightly lost and unaware of what he should do. Mrs. Sanford had also wondered off somewhere leaving Mike just standing in the middle of the living area. Should he just make himself at home? Or should he wait for Mrs. Sanford to  
tell him what to do and show him around the place and explain where he would be sleeping? He decided to just stand there in the middle of the room.

The rest of the kids were all younger than Mike and they were rushing around barefoot shouting abuse at each other and some of them playing games. He glared at one of them who ran into him and almost knocked him off his feet.

Mike then decided it was best to sit down especially as his legs were beginning to hurt.

A good 15 minutes later Mrs. Sanford walked out of a room and called out Mike's name.

"Michael come 'ere" She shouted across the room.

He reached for his crutches and leaned heavily on them wincing at the pain as he pulled himself up. He made his way over to where she was in what appeared to be the kitchen/diner.

"That's where you're sleeping" She said gesturing towards the mattress on the floor in the corner of the room.

Mike swallowed hard and nodded at her. The mattress had a light fleece on it and no pillow. He suppressed a groan. He wasn't looking forward to staying here. But he realised he had no choice – at least he had a roof over his head.

Dinner time was the worst – well there was no dinner time. He sat on the sofa doing nothing for a few hours looking at the clock whilst his stomach was rumbling but there was no sign of dinner and no sign of Mrs. Sanford cooking either. The other  
kids were all over the place. Mr. Sanford was still not home and he had no idea where Mrs. Sanford was. They didn't seem to care about any of the kids there – although Mike realised they probably cared about some of them as a few of them had actual  
beds.

It was at 11pm when he realised he was supposed to go and help himself. He had seen one of the other kids – a girl a few years younger than him called Kara – go into the kitchen and pull out a slice of cold pizza from the fridge.

Mike was still hesitant to go and help himself so he decided to go to bed hungry.

He had a hard time finding the bathroom and when he finally did, he realised it was rather cramped making it difficult for him to walk around due to his crutches.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he suddenly remembered he was sleeping on a mattress on the floor – which was extremely low. He approached the mattress and wondered how he was going to do this – he hated his braces. He needed  
to lower himself onto it which was difficult because he couldn't properly bend his knees. It took him much longer than he thought to finally lie down and nobody bothered to help him – but then again what did he expect?

He lay down and curled up against the wall clutching the thin fleece around him trying to tighten it as much as he could. His eyes began to well up but he quickly blinked back the tears. Will the pain ever go away?

* * *

 **thanks for reading reviews would be appreciated :))**

 **\- wrxppedup**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys heres chapter 3 :))**

 **i had planned for this to be longer but it was already getting quite long and im falling asleep (its almost 3am) and i wanted to post in tonight sooo**

 **oh and i've changed the name to Lost Soul (creds to sabrine) it sounds better**

 **anyway thanks for your reviews keep them coming i'd really appreciate them i'd love to know what you think**

 **i hope you like this :))**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

There were many things Mike soon discovered about the life he was going to be living in his foster home. He realised that Mr. Sanford was rarely ever at home. He would go out early in the morning and then come back late at night when they were all in bed, heavily drunk. Mike also realised that when Mr. Sanford was drunk, it was best to stay away from him. However in Mike's case, this was hard as his bed – or mattress – was in the corner of the kitchen/diner which was the main room of the house. This meant that Mike was the only person there when Mr. Sanford came home whereas the rest of them were peacefully sleeping in the bedrooms.

The first night Mike discovered this, was his 6th night at the Sanford's. He had gone to bed having eaten just a piece of bread – there wasn't much food left in the house. Everyone else had also gone off to bed and Mike was just drifting off when he heard the front door violently swing open. He turned around as the light was flicked on and saw Mr. Sanford stumbling in. It took Mike a good few seconds to realise he was drunk and he only realised when the man came in and practically fell onto the kitchen worktop.

Mike then quickly turned around and hid his face into the light throw he had and shifted as far into the wall as he could. He lay there for about 10 minutes, his breathing heavy as he waited anxiously for Mr. Sanford to go back into his room.

He hated when people were drunk – the guy who drove into their car was a drunk driver.

"Michaaaeel" Mike stiffened and held his breath as he heard his name called out.

"Michael" It was coming closer.

"Ya deaf boy?" He could almost feel Mr. Sanford towering over him, unsteady on his feet.

And then suddenly he felt a hard kick to his left leg.

He let out a yelp as the pain shot up his leg. He suddenly bit his lip at realising his mistake.

He felt his mattress sink a little but refused to turn around and instead shifted into the corner even more.

A hand gripped onto his arm and pulled him violently, hauling his body from the corner.

Mike slowly opened his tightly shut eyes to see Mr. Sanford staring down at him wearing an evil grin.

"You think you can fool me huh?" He said chuckling. His grip on Mike's arm was extremely tight and his knee was pressed down on Mike's leg. Mike swallowed hard and tried to stop the tears that were appearing. He had to be brave, he had to stay strong. The pain was awful. Mike bit onto his lip hard through the agony until he could taste the blood.

Mr. Sanford then threw Mike back down, causing yet more pain as his head made contact with the wall.

"Fool" He said aloud letting out a chuckle before stumbling into his bedroom.

And from then it only got worse.

Mike then realised that he would only have to get used to it – things weren't going to get better.

The other children were lucky enough to be hidden away when he came home but Mr. Sanford wasn't the nicest guy when he was sober either.

He wasn't home much during the day so they didn't see much of him. But when he was, a couple of the other kids got to experience his cruelty as well.

It was the foster kids he was the worst with – he didn't mutter so much as a bad word to his own. He would order them around and treat them as if they were his slaves – Mike included. But Mike often felt bad for the other 3 who were all younger than him and Mike didn't think they deserved the harsh treatment. He didn't know how long they had been living here and how used to this behaviour they were – for he hadn't actually spoken to any of them about it – but they did seem to shrink away every time Mr. Sanford appeared.

A few times Mike had tried to stick up for the others but that hadn't gone down too well for him.

It was the first time Mr. Sanford had pulled out the cane.

They were all sat in the living room watching TV when Mandy, who was only 5 years old, the youngest of them, walked in with a glass of juice.

She was walking into the room but tripped over a pair of shoes sending the juice flying out of her hands and all over Mr. Sanford.

Mike didn't think he had ever seen the man that angry – and apparently the other kids felt the same seeing the expressions of their faces.

He rose from his seat towards Mandy who was on the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the floor. And Mike couldn't take it; the way she was crying out in agony was too much for him to take.

"Stop it!" He yelled out rising to his feet "Get off her she's only little it was an accident!"

And then he almost regretted it as Mr. Sanford turned towards him.

"What did you say?" He asked coming closer to Mike than he would've liked.

"I said get off her" He repeated his voice becoming slightly quieter but still holding its sternness.

Mr. Sanford looked at him hard before walking away. Mike breathed a sigh of relief hoping he was gone for good but then instantly tensed again as Mr. Sanford appeared once again – this time with a cane in his hand.

The other kids all gasped and stood back slightly.

He walked over to Mike but Mike refused to cower, he stood firm and looked him in the eye.

"I either hit her or you; your choice" He said spinning the cane in his hand.

Mike looked over to Mandy who stood with tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch her" He said quietly.

"You or her" Mr. Sanford asked again.

"Me" He whispered causing the others to gasp once again.

And then all of a sudden he felt a huge blow to his upper body and luckily he was stood right in front of the sofa causing him to fall back on it.

He raised his arms over his face and cornered himself as far back into the sofa as he could before receiving another blow to his side.

He wanted to scream out in pain, he wanted to cry but he couldn't – he wasn't going to let himself break in front of that man, he wasn't going to become weak.

After a few more blows, Mr. Sanford was finally convinced he was done battering Mike's body and soon left the apartment.

The second he left the rest of the kids came rushing over to Mike and Mandy broke into tears.

But that wasn't the last time he stood up for the younger ones. He soon realised that he was the strongest one there and none of the others were going to stand up to the man so it was his duty to do so. And from there it became normal for Mike to receive a beating every day.

He would go to bed and have to find a certain position in which he would feel the least amount of pain in due to the bruises all over his body and then he wouldn't be able to budge from that position.

He would cry himself to sleep most nights but sometimes he would stop and remind himself he had to stay strong; he had to get through this.

It was around a month into staying with the Sanford's when Mike experienced Mr. Sanford's temper once again.

Usually he would be drunk when he hit Mike and most of the time he wasn't home so this was one of the rare occasions he was genuinely angry.

Mike limped down the room towards the kitchen – he was starving it was 4pm and he hadn't had breakfast.

"Michael" He turned around as he heard his name being called but whilst he did so, he knocked over the vase on the cabinet behind him sending it crashing to the floor and shattering into small pieces.

He suddenly gasped but then held his breath knowing well what was to come wouldn't be pretty.

And he didn't have to wait long, however what he got was much worse than what he expected.

He felt a full on blow across his face sending him flying across the room and not giving him enough time to react.

He landed hard on the floor and groaned at the pain.

His face became numb but his head hurt like hell.

He licked his lip slightly and tasted blood from where his lip had split.

He lay there for a few seconds trying to overcome the dizziness.

And just when he thought it wasn't over, Mr. Sanford came over and gave a violent kick to his leg.

He let out a cry in agony not being able to hold it in this time.

And suddenly he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay around the man anymore or at the house.

He lifted his head off the ground gritting his teeth hard.

Clutching onto the radiator, he hauled himself up. He stood leaning against the whole breathing heavily through the pain.

He scanned the room only to see that one of his crutches was being stood on by Mr. Sanford who seemed to find seeing Mike in pain extremely amusing.

He reached for the crutch that was close to him and hobbled as quickly as he could using only one crutch towards the door.

He soon made it to the street and breathed a sigh of relief at being out of the place he considered hell.

Leaning heavily on his one crutch, he slowly limped down the streets of a very busy New York City, his braces limiting his movement.

Both of his legs were hurting like hell but his right leg was burning up so bad it was excruciating thanks to Mr. Sanford's kick.

He began to pick up his pace realising the quicker he got to his destination, the quicker this would be over.

He scowled at the passersby who looked down at him in sympathy.

Mike hated his braces more than anything – but the other option was getting his legs amputated and he knew which one he preferred. He wore black gym shorts all the time because when he wore jeans or anything long, they would always get caught in his braces causing not only irritation but also pain when they were pulled away from where they were tangled.

He walked for about 10 minutes when he realised he could no longer do it.

He felt as if he would collapse any minute now if he didn't stop. His right leg was throbbing and he looked down to see it was slightly swollen.

The only thing in sight was a lamppost on which he leaned heavily and squeezed his eyes shut in agony.

* * *

"Yes Donna" Harvey said sighing "No no no rearrange the one with Mr. Santos... yes I'm sure I'll make it to the other one ... no I won't try and ... no Donna just ... Donna the guy is annoying as hell and his breath smells as bad Norma's ... I don't care what Jessica says ... thanks ... no I'm not gonna ... really donna? ... No Donna I'm not ok ok fine you're the best – happy now? ... what no! ... fine and you're amazing and I don't know where I'd be without you – is that okay? Or do you want me to call up Louis and tell him how much I love him now? ... no I was joking! ... Bye Donna" Harvey shook his head slightly as he hung up the phone.

The car pulled up at the traffic lights and Harvey sighed.

"Ray how long is this going to take?" Harvey said growing frustrated.

"Sorry Harvey ... this traffic really isn't in our favour today"

Harvey ran a hand through his head and turned his attention towards the window.

The weather was nice outside, not too hot not too cold. The streets were busy as well, people rushing in all different directions.

He scanned the streets but his gaze suddenly stopped.

Squinting slightly at the lamppost he saw a small boy clutching onto it as if it were the only thing keeping him up and in his other hand was a crutch. His legs were braced and he wore black shorts.

Mike.

Harvey had only met the kid once but he still remembered him.

And damn the kid looked like he was in so much pain right now it was written all over his face. What was worse was that all these people were rushing past him but no one was stopping to ask if he was okay.

Harvey swung open the car door and stepped outside making his way towards him.

* * *

Mike took a few deep breaths in attempt to ease the pain but it wasn't working. His leg was still burning up like hell.

"Mike?" His head jerked up to meet a pair of concerned eyes – concerned eyes that belonged to ... Harvey? What the hell was he doing here?

"Har - Mr. Specter what are you doing here?" Mike spoke trying to hide away the pain and stand up straight. He figured it was best if he addressed the man in a professional manner rather than a casual one as he didn't want to get friendly towards him again.

Harvey frowned at the kid who looked terrible. He looked incredibly thin and weak. But what struck Harvey the most was the bruising and swelling all across his face and the cut on his lip.

"Mike what happened to your face?" Harvey put his hand forward to touch his face slightly but Mike suddenly flinched away.

"Nothing" He quickly replied.

"Okay how about you come and sit in my car for a while?" Harvey could see the kid was in pain and was desperate to help him.

"I'm fine"

"Mike you're in pain"

"I said I'm fine – and it's Michael" He snapped growing irritated.

"Alright Michael. Look we both know you're not fine, you're in pain, your legs are bothering you so why don't you come and sit in my car just for a few minutes and then you can go okay?"

Mike looked up at him and normally he would've denied straight away, but the pain was worsening and he would give anything to just sit down, so he nodded.

"Okay" Harvey said feeling somewhat relieved.

Mike released the lamppost and began limping at a very slow pace wincing with every step he took.

Harvey took his arm and Mike attempted to pull away but Harvey didn't let him and eventually Mike found himself leaning on Harvey slightly for support.

They got to the car and Harvey opened the door for Mike to sit down and got in himself from the other side.

A few minutes later, Mike reached for the door about to step out before being stopped by Harvey.

"Woah where do you think you're going?"

"You said I could sit for a few minutes and then leave so I'm leaving"

Harvey made some gesture towards Ray and then turned back towards Mike.

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah I can clearly see that with all the bruising"

"I just fell okay"

"Fell against what someone's fist?"

"Look I don't understand what your problem is just let me go!" Mike said reaching for the door.

"Michael you either tell me or I'm calling social services."

Mike suddenly realised his grip on the door and turned back towards Harvey.

"No. Don't call them" Mike said glaring at Harvey.

"Well then tell me"

"I got into a fight with one of the kids back at home ok that's it" Mike lied.

"Are you sure?" Harvey questioned not believing the kid.

"Yes I'm sure now I'm leaving" Mike reached for the door – only to find it was locked.

"What the hell open the door you can't do this!" Mike shouted "This is false imprisonment!"

"Hey hey relax I'll let you go just tell me where you're going"

"Why do you care?"

"Mike you can barely walk I'll give you a lift."

"I'm going to the library and I don't need your lift"

Harvey let out a laugh "Do you even know how far the library is from here?" Mike just glared at him and didn't say anything "It'll take you another 25 minutes from here and you could barely make it to my car without having to lean on me for support – where is your other crutch anyway shouldn't you have 2?"

"I forgot it at home" Mike said blushing slightly "Fine you can drop me" Mike realised that Harvey was right and as much as he wanted to deny the help – he didn't have much choice.

"And how will you make it back?" Mike didn't answer "Look how about this, I'll just drop you home and if you really want to go to the library then you can pick up your other crutch and then I can drop you to the library"

"No" Mike quickly yelled rather defensively "I don't need to go back home. Look just let me go I don't see why someone like you would give a shit about someone like me anyway"

Harvey suddenly quietened and Mike smiled to himself as he knew this would get Harvey.

"Ok how about his ... I'll drop you to the library and pick you up" Harvey answered not answering Mike's question "Or you could come down with me to the firm and hang out there for a while"

Mike was stunned. Yes Harvey had offered before but right now he was serious – he was actually willing to take Mike there with him.

"You really mean that? You'll take me to your law firm?" Harvey chuckled at Mike's shocked expression.

"Well yeah that's what I just said isn't it?"

Mike nodded.

"So you up for it?"

Mike looked up at him and nodded again, this time with a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

 **thanks for reading :))**

 **reviews would be appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys im back**

 **sorry this took kinda long - it was a mixture of writers block and school becoming extremely stressful**

 **thank you for all of your reviews i really appreciate them x**

 **anyways i hope you like this it was suppose]d to be longer but i though i'd split it into 2 chapters instead of having everything i planned into 1 otherwise it woulda gotten v long**

 **but things will get better for mike i promise within the next 2 chapters - i do feel bad for putting him through this**

 **another thing there were 2 ways i coulda gone about with harvey's character - 1) have the typical i-dont-care-about-anyone-but-myself attitude so like have him kinda bitter towards mike or 2) have him really nice to mike. ive gone for a mixture of both but mainly 2 bc we've seen he's good with kids like with zoes neice so i hope he doesnt come across ooc**

 **anyways i really hope you like this**

 **enjoyyyy**

* * *

 ** _RECAP_**

 _"Ok how about his ... I'll drop you to the library and pick you up" Harvey answered not answering Mike's question "Or you could come down with me to the firm and hang out there for a while"_

 _Mike was stunned. Yes Harvey had offered before but right now he was serious – he was actually willing to take Mike there with him._

 _"You really mean that? You'll take me to your law firm?" Harvey chuckled at Mike's shocked expression._

 _"Well yeah that's what I just said isn't it?"_

 _Mike nodded._

 _"So you up for it?"_

 _Mike looked up at him and nodded again, this time with a small smile appearing on his face._

 **CHAPTER 4**

He stood there gaping up in awe at the big glass building in front of them. Gulping, he tightened his grip around the one crutch he had. He suddenly felt so small and wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the building. It would be full of rich and posh people like Harvey who would most probably look down at a boy like Mike, dressed in clothes that were well worn out and with messy hair and a bruised up face.

He noticed Harvey still had a grip on Mike's elbow.

"You ready?" Harvey asked him and received a nod as an answer. Mike was unaware that Harvey knew completely how nervous he was.

They began to walk and Mike held onto Harvey's arm being left with no choice as he was unstable without doing so.

They walked through the doors and Harvey flashed the guards his ID.

Mike noticed how Harvey was walking slower and although it annoyed him to think that it was because of him, he was secretly glad.

They entered the elevator and they both stood in silence as it rose to the 50th floor.

The elevator pinged and they both stood out.

To Mike's surprise, Harvey was still holding firm onto his arm – Mike would've thought that a man like Harvey would care more about his reputation than anything.

Mike tugged his arm slightly but Harvey didn't release his grip.

"You can let go you know" Mike snapped.

Harvey scoffed and let out a small chuckle "And that would work out great for you wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

They walked through the corridors and Mike gazed in admiration at the glass windowed large offices – it was his dream to work at a law firm like this.

People began staring at the two of them as they walked down. Harvey noticed their stunned expressions and their frowns at seeing the great Harvey Specter walking with a small child in tow. He just prayed Mike wouldn't see this as it would most probably get to the kid.

Mike however did notice and it made him feel extremely belittled.

They finally got to what Mike assumed was Harvey's office. They stopped outside at a desk where a red headed woman sat. She looked at Harvey and then at Mike and then at Harvey again before raising her eyebrows. Harvey cocked his slightly to the direction of his office and the two of them walked in followed by the red head.

"Sit down Michael" Harvey said gesturing towards the couch.

Mike sat down reluctantly feeling extremely relaxed as he did so. The pain in his legs had been so bad, he only realised when he sat down. It was an expensive looking couch and he felt as though he wasn't worthy of sitting on it. He therefore just perched on the edge.

"You can sit back the couch won't bite you – I've trained it well" Harvey said rolling his eyes.

Mike glared at him but shifted back slightly.

The red headed woman was standing in front of the desk leaning on it with her arms crossed.

"Harvey" He looked at her "Who's this?"

"Donna this is Michael, Michael this is Donna" And with that Harvey went and sat back behind his desk.

He opened up his laptop only for it to be slammed shut by Donna again. She didn't say anything; she just re-crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Harvey sighed before speaking "Michael is from Beach Tree house I met him there. I was coming back from seeing a client and I saw him and I thought I'd bring him here – he wants to be a lawyer" Harvey gave Donna a look that said _are you happy now?_ And flipped open his laptop again.

She walked over to where Mike was sat on the couch and knelt down in front of him.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Donna" She said smiling and Mike decided already that he liked her. Sure she was cooing over him like the other social workers did, but with her it was more genuine and she seemed nice. "Aw sweetie what happened to your face?" She put her hand forward to touch where his cheek was cut and bruised but he quickly flinched away.

"Donna he's 11 not 5 – and he got into a fight with one of the kids he lives with" Harvey muttered from his desk.

"I'll go get a first aid kit" And with that she left. She returned less than a minute later and was about to sit down in front of Mike again before thinking better.

"Harvey why don't you do it?" She asked smirking slightly.

"No it's fine Donna you can do it" He muttered uninterested.

"Nope I can't I have to go and make sure Norma takes her meds otherwise Louis will be complaining to me all day about how intolerable she is bye Harvey" And she swiftly walked out before Harvey could mutter another work.

"Its fine you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm okay anyway" Mike said quietly at seeing Harvey's expression.

Harvey smiled slightly as he pushed away from his desk. He made his way over and took a seat next to Mike on the couch.

"Come on kid let's get you fixed up" He said opening up the first aid kit.

"I said I'm okay" Mike snapped.

"Yeah you sure look it. Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Harvey joked taking out an anti-septic wipe.

"Ok hold still this might sting a little" He took Mike's face in one hand and used the wipe to carefully clean the cut and the area around it cleaning any blood.

It did sting. But he didn't mind. Because it felt good as well. Harvey's touch was gentle as he worked slowly making sure it didn't hurt Mike too much. It was a loving and caring touch and it had been a long time since someone had cared for him like this – Harvey probably didn't care but he was still bothering – much more than anyone else would have done at this point. He then took out some cream and squeezed it onto his finger before rubbing it softly onto the damaged area. Mike swallowed hard and let his eyes wander anywhere but to Harvey's concentrated face.

Harvey pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Mike.

"Here put this on it – it should help with the bruising" Mike took it from him but didn't say a word.

Harvey put away the kit and went back to his desk.

He sat down for a further 5 minutes before deciding he couldn't take it.

"Alright out with it" He said slamming down his laptop lid.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Nothing" Mike muttered slightly panicked – what if Harvey had figured it out about his foster parents?

"You expect me to believe that?!" He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah ..."

"Look Mik-Michael, we've gone from Mike back to Michael, you've been dead quiet ever since you got here, and you're snapping at me and glaring at me like I've done something! I know we've only met once but last time we got on well"

"Well maybe it's because you have done something!" Mike couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What?" Harvey asked in confusion.

"You said you wouldn't let the home close down! And now look at it, it's been closed for months and we've had no choice but to live with completely random strangers and you said you would make sure nothing would happen to it and I believed you but you clearly don't give a toss about the home or about us or about me we're all just a bunch of sad care kids to you and you probably don't give a shit about us or the case it's probably the last thing on your mind!" Mike blinked back the tears that were appearing and looked around avoiding Harvey's stern gaze.

"Michael" Harvey said softly and took a few steps towards the small boy who was extremely red in the face. He went forward and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Michael" He repeated prompting Mike to unwillingly turn and look at him.

"You're wrong. The case isn't the last thing on my mind – it's one of the first. And I have been trying"

"Well then why haven't you won?"

"Michael it can take time-"

"Not with you it doesn't. I looked you up – you're supposed to be New York's best closer you never let a case go to trial" The kid was smart.

"You're right; I am New York's best closer. But the lawyer on the other side isn't making this case an easy one and the paperwork's taking it's time but I can assure you that I am trying and I will make sure I win because I don't think of you as just a bunch of care kids I mean I may be a bit of an asshole sometimes but I'm not that low – I will make this better for you"

Mike nodded at him attempting to get rid on the lump in his throat.

"So are we cool now?" Harvey asked raising an eyebrow.

Mike nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Good" Harvey said and made his way back to his desk. "So are we back to Mike now or is it still Michael – because I don't know about you but I prefer Mike much more"

"You can call me Mike"

"Ok Mike" Harvey flipped open his laptop and began typing before speaking again. "Is everything okay with your new foster home?"

"Urm yeah why do you ask?" Mike asked shuffling awkwardly.

"Well you obviously aren't happy about being moved out of the care home I just thought there may be a problem with your foster family" Harvey said with a shrug – not allowing Mike to see the flicker of concern.

"Urm no it's all good – I just like it at the home better"

"I thought you said it was shit" Harvey said with a scoff.

"It got better" He replied shrugging.

"Okay if you say so. But if there is something wrong you could always tell me or speak to social services and we could sort out another place for you to go" Harvey suggested feeling slightly awkward at inviting the kid to come to him with his problems.

"No it fine thanks" He muttered hoping this would be the last of the matter – and thankfully it was.

The truth was they wouldn't be able to find him a better home and he knew that. Because in all seriousness, who would want to foster a kid like him?

* * *

"Okay" Both men looked up to see Donna stroll in, her hands filled with several different items.

She approached the coffee table in front of Mike and placed everything down.

"Michael, Harvey told me you like to read so I got you some books you can read whilst your here" She pushed the big pile towards him and he scanned them only to find he had read all of them.

"Here's some lunch" She brought forward a sandwich and a packet of potato chips and a carton of juice "You need it"

"And I also managed to grab you a laptop from I.T so you can play games or do your social media stuff whatever it is you kids do nowadays"

"Urm thanks Donna but you didn't have to" He said feeling slightly awkward.

She gave him a smile and leaned forward her hand coming to touch his face.

He suddenly flinched and then went extremely red at realising Donna was probably not going to hit him.

"Sorry" He quickly mumbled looking down at his lap.

"Hey it's ok" She said softly "I was just going to rub this cream in" She leaned forward again – this time with a slower approach – and rubbed at the patch on his face that Harvey hadn't properly rubbed in.

"I'll leave you to it" She said to him and smiled before swiftly leaving the room.

There was a small frown on Harvey's face but Mike was glad he didn't comment on the incident.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite smoothly and Mike had to admit, it was nice at the office. He and Harvey would every now and then have small conversations, nothing that would last too long, but the silence between them wasn't awkward.

He had gratefully eaten the lunch Donna had brought him and had taken special care to eat it slowly – he didn't want to appear over-hungry or greedy – but damn he had been really hungry having gone the day without breakfast.

He was on the laptop he had been given and was completing some crosswords he found online. He found it was quite fun being able to use a computer, he hadn't had computer or internet access in a hell of a long time.

"You not gonna read those books?" Harvey questioned from his desk. Mike noticed that whenever he spoke, he didn't look up from his work – it was as if he had eyes on the top of his head.

"Urm no I've read them before"

Harvey raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah I read them in grade 3"

Harvey let out a chuckle.

"Really kid?" The books were all advanced law books that students usually covered at law school there was no way this kid could've been ready them for leisure – not when he was that young.

"Yeah" He replied "Look if you don't believe me you can open up one of them and ask me to read you the page" He said at seeing Harvey's disbelieving expression.

"Alright smartass" Harvey stood from his chair and went over to Mike. He picked up one of the books and opened it up.

"Just read a random line"

Harvey frowned but did so. He began reading only to have Mike interrupt and read the whole paragraph Harvey was reading.

"How the hell ..." Harvey looked at the small boy, speechless.

"I told you I've read it"

"But how do you remember it all"

"I don't know I just have this memory – once I read something, I understand it and I never ever forget it" He said as if it were no big deal.

"Wow kid, that's ... That's ..."

"Weird I know"

"No that's ... that's pretty amazing damn" Harvey said letting out a small chuckle.

"You really think so?" Mike asked the man, feeling a strange flutter in his chest.

"Yeah of course I do! That's really great kid" Harvey said walking back to his desk.

"Oh" was all Mike said looking down at his lap as his face went a scarlet red. Everyone else who came across his memory always thought it was weird and freaky – but Harvey thought it was amazing and damn did that mean alot to Mike.

"Well I say we leave soon I'll drop you back off to your house – your foster parents must be worried it's getting late"

 _Yeah right_ Mike thought to himself but didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Not long after that, Harvey stood and slid on his suit jacket buttoning it up.

"Come on kid lets go" Harvey said approaching the couch where Mike was sat.

Mike's heart sunk but he realised he didn't have much of a choice. As much as he loved being here with Harvey he knew it wouldn't last long and we would have to go back to the place he considered hell sooner or later.

Mike reached for his crutch and got ready for the struggle to stand. He suddenly felt a firm hand on his upper arm and looked up to see Harvey looking down at him with a small smile.

He grabbed onto Harvey's arm and allowed the older man to help him up.

"You need help walking?" Harvey asked and Mike again felt a small flutter inside his chest at lawyer's kindness.

"No I'll be fine thanks" Mike said quietly. And it was true. Although it was still hard, it was slightly less agonizing than it had been before.

They walked out of the office and Mike noticed how slow Harvey was walking.

"We're leaving Donna – you can go home too if you like" Harvey said to his sectary. Usually he would stay much later than 8pm but he knew the kid needed to get home.

"Don't mind if I do" She said with a smirk. She made her way around her desk to where Harvey and Mike were standing.

She approached Mike and to his complete surprise, she brought him into a small hug.

He didn't know what was happening to him but that strange fluttering feeling was back again because damn it had been ages since he had received any physical contact that wasn't the usual violence from the Sanfords'.

"Bye sweetie, it was nice meeting you hopefully Harvey will bring you down again soon" She smiled at him and he smiled back – a genuine smile.

"Thanks Donna" He muttered before he and Harvey made their way down the corridor to the elevators.

When they got outside there was (unsurprisingly) already a car waiting for them.

Harvey opened the door for him and Mike sat in the car.

Harvey got in from his own side and sat down.

"What's your address Mike?" He asked the boy.

"Urm..." He hesitated for a second before suddenly remembering the address that he had read off a letter that had come through the post for Mr. Sanford. He told Harvey the address but figured it was more directed to the driver.

They drove in silence until they approached the familiar neighbourhood.

"Er you can just drop me here I can walk the rest it's just around the corner" He felt slightly embarrassed about the area he lived in and didn't want Harvey to have to drive down there in his very expensive car.

Harvey however just shot Mike a look and ignored his request.

They pulled up outside the block of flats that Mike had told them the name of.

"This it?" Harvey asked him and received a nod of confirmation from Mike.

Mike frowned as Harvey stepped out of the car.

"You don't have to get out I-" Mike said as he got out of the car himself.

"Just keep walking" Harvey said following Mike into the building.

They approached the worn out door that Harvey assumed was where Mike lived.

"Harvey you can leave now" Mike told him wishing desperately that Harvey would just go – the last thing he wanted was for Mr or Mrs Sanford to walk out and for Harvey to witness the truth about the family he was living with.

"Mike I need to speak to your foster parents" Harvey replied getting ready to knock on the door.

"What?! No you don't what for?"

"You shouldn't have been out like you were today and it's not good that there's being punches thrown around I need to make sure they're aware – Donna's orders she'll kill me if I don't" Harvey quickly clarified just so the kid didn't think he cared about him too much.

"Look Harvey ... my foster parents they don't like lawyers if they find out I spent the day at a law firm they aren't gonna be happy" Mike congratulated himself for coming up with such a quick excuse "The fight was my fault and it was a one off – honestly it's fine"

Harvey thought for a second before nodding. Donna would probably kill him and if she were in his position she would go in and talk to his foster parents regardless. But he decided the kid was probably right.

"Okay Mike, I'll leave you to it then."

"Urm ok thanks Harvey – you know for today" Mike spoke quietly shuffling slightly.

"It's no problem kid – feel free to come down whenever you like." Harvey said with a small smile "Here's my number" He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Mike "If you ever need anything just give me a call" and with that he patted Mike's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

That night was a tough one for both of them – more for one than the other.

Harvey was having a difficult time sleeping thinking about the small boy. The kid had been through so much and Harvey could see all the defences he was putting up. He didn't want anyone to be able to get past them – to potentially hurt him – and Harvey could see all this so clearly, because Mike reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger although the kid did have it a lot worse. He just felt so bad for the kid and for some reason he had a feeling there was more going on than what he let on.

Mike on the other hand, did have it alot worse. It was that night when the bulk of the verbal abuse began. Up till then it had just been physical but that night really killed him.

He walked into the flat hoping to find everyone in their rooms and Mr. Sanford not at home. Luckily Mr. Sanford was out and he thanked the heavens for that. But when he walked further in, he saw Mrs. Sanford standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Where have you been?" She asked sharply.

"Urm ... I er ..." He stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Answer my question"

"The library" He answered swallowing hard and leaning heavily on his crutch. He really needed to sit down.

"Who was that with you outside?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Urm no one" Shit she had probably heard them talking or hear Harvey's car.

"MICHAEL DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he suddenly flinched as she grabbed a wooden spoon and hit it onto the counter.

"It w-was it was just a f-friend" Mike hated himself for giving in to her but he was just so much vulnerable than her and he really didn't want to get hurt.

"What friend?" How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

"Just one of my dad's old friends he just gave me a lift" He prayed she didn't sniff through the bullshit.

"Did you ask before you left?"

"No" He said quietly looking at the ground.

"Well why the hell not?"

"I didn't think you'd care"

"Well of course we don't care!" She said with a laugh "I mean who in their right mind would care about a scrawny nuisance like you?!" And damn if that didn't hit him hard.

"And this friend of yours, he probably doesn't give a shit about you either. Even your parents they probably grew so sick of you too!" His eyes suddenly started stinging up and he frantically attempted to blink back the tears. He couldn't become weak in front of her. Maybe it would've hurt less if he didn't genuinely believe that his parents had become sick of him.

"The only reason I fussed is if you died on the way – which unfortunately you didn't – and we would've had to answer to social services. Or if they paid us a surprise visit we wouldn't really know what to say"

He swallowed hard passed the painful lump in his throat.

"Now get the hell to bed!" She snapped and he quickly – well as quickly as he could – limped over to his mattress. He spotted his crutch on the other side of the room but made no attempt to retrieve it as he knew she wouldn't let him.

"Like anybody would care about him" He heard her murmur as he lay down onto his mattress. "Useless pathetic kid" She said and then began to laugh as she walked into her bedroom.

She was gone now so he let the tears spill. They ran down his face soaking his pillow. He felt so empty, so worthless. What on earth had he done to deserve this?

* * *

 **thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon !**

 **leave your reviews:))**

 **\- wrxppedup**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys here's chapter 5 and i think it's the longest chapter yet**

 **i wasnt too sure about the previous chapter i didnt think it was that great and i didnt get much feedback so i wanted to get this up quick**

 **anyway i hope you like this:))**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

There was one thing he hated more than what his life had become – and that was himself.

His self hatred was just growing and growing. The words had forever become imprinted into his mind; _useless, worthless,_ _nobody wants you, nobody cares about you, you're a burden._ It was the things he heard from the Sanfords on a daily basis and they no longer bothered him that much because he began to believe it all himself.

The last time he ever felt even slightly content was when he had spent the day with Harvey at his office which was over a month ago. Since then things had only gone downhill.

He barely ate anymore. He managed to sneak one meal a day if he was lucky. Right now he was starving out in the freezing cold. So it may have been March but the weather still wasn't great and it didn't help that all he was wearing was his usual shorts and t-shirt – but it wasn't his fault he had nothing else to wear.

He was sat on a step near some rundown buildings with his arms wrapped around himself in desperate attempt to stay at least slightly warm but it wasn't really helping. His stomach rumbled once again. He looked up at the sky and guessed it was probably nearing 11pm. It wasn't ideal that he was out on the streets at this time and night but it was much better than being back at that place.

He had once again got into a row with Mr. Sanford and after receiving quite a beating, he managed to run out.

He didn't know what to do with his life anymore; it had become hell. There was really no point in living when everyday all he experienced was pain. It was definitely unusual for an 11 year old to be thinking like that – but then again most 11 year old didn't go through what he was suffering through.

His stomach rumbled again and he was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. He had to eat something.

"Hey kid" He looked up to see an old man looking down at him.

"What?" Mike snapped and glared at him.

"You alright?" The man sounded almost kind.

"I'm fine"

"What're you doing out at this time?"

"I'm sunbathing – what the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" He was being a brat and he knew it but he was just so tired and hungry and hurt.

"Where are your parents?"

"6 foot under the ground now if you're done with you interrogation can you leave me alone in peace!"

The man raised his eyebrows and looked as if he were trying to contain his anger.

"Well you wanna be in peace then get the hell off of my property" Mike looked up at the man and shot him a dirty look before reaching for his crutches and leaning heavily on the rail to pull himself up.

"Spoilt brat" He heard the man mutter and he practically laughed out loud at the man's choice of words.

He began to make his way down the street trying not to let the drunken men shouting out at him intimidate him. New York really wasn't the friendliest place to be at night.

He walked for about 15 minutes before reaching a grocery store. He straightened out his hair and smoothed down his clothes before walking into the store. He smiled at the man at the till – because really what kind of thieve does that.

It was the last thing he wanted to do – he was a good person, he was, really – but right now he had no choice.

He walked over to the aisle with the potato chips. He grabbed the nearest bag to him and stuffed it up his t-shirt. His heart began to beat faster; what if he got caught? He had never done anything like this before and he knew if his mom was looking down on him right now, she would be disappointed. But he had already disappointed her enough – this would make that much of a difference.

 _Act casual Mike_ he told himself as he slowly walked through the other aisles trying to act natural.

5 minutes later he decided it was time to leave the store. He swallowed hard as he walked towards the exit. He gave the shopkeeper a smile and he smiled back.

 _Phew_ he thought to himself as he reached for the door until he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me? Kid" He froze on the spot. Should he ignore him or should he turn around?

He turned slightly to face the man and as he did so, the bag fell out from under his shirt.

He looked up at the shopkeeper who had already made his way around from the till. Mike's mouth fell open and the man did not look happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man reached for the chips and grabbed Mike's arm.

"I-I s-sorry I-" Mike's face flushed a deep red as he stuttered.

"Well yeah, that's what I thought"

The man dragged Mike with him and Mike had to stop himself from almost tripping.

He took Mike to the back of the store.

"Sit" He instructed and Mike did so taking a seat on the small chair.

The man stood with his hands on his hips unsure of what to do.

"What's your name?" He decided it was a good starting point.

"Mike"

"You know Mike I could call the cops right now" Mike swallowed hard "But I won't because you're only a kid"

Mike nodded frantically and made a move to stand up.

"hey hey where do you think you're going?" The man pulled out his phone "I'm calling your parents"

 _Oh shit_

"I-I don't have any" He mumbled.

"Yeah right you must live with someone" There was no way the kid didn't have anyone.

"I don't know their number"

"Well it's the cops then"

"No please ... don't" All he could think about was how pissed Mr and Mrs Sanford would be if the police came knocking on their door.

"Well then give me a number kid I'm not having this"

And at that point there was only one number than came to mind.

* * *

Harvey let out a long sigh as he clambered into his bed and hugged the covers close after a long day. He had finally finished the case Jessica had made him take on and forced him to prioritise over the Beach Tree case. The client was an old friend of the firm's and he had no choice but to tackle the case. It had overall been a long day and it was the first time this week that he was peacefully going to bed at a decent time.

His eyes began to droop and he could feel himself drifting off when his cell phone suddenly rang.

He cursed whoever was calling him at this time at night but he wasn't the sort to ignore it.

He frowned when he saw it was an unknown number. Who the hell would be calling him at – he quickly checked the time – 11:37 at night.

"Harvey Specter"

"Mr. Specter, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but you need to come pick your kid up"

"Sorry?" He frowned and sat up in bed.

"Sir, I have your son Mike with me and if you don't come and pick him up then I'm calling the police"

He was just about to say he didn't have a son when he suddenly remembered Mike.

"I'm on my way. What happened?"

"Your boy was trying to steal from my shop! I don't know what you've taught him sir but he shouldn't be out at this time at night let alone stealing!"

Harvey quickly pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Look we'll talk when I get there, what's the address?"

The man gave Harvey the address and Harvey grabbed his bomber jacket and stuffed on a pair of suede shoes before leaving his condo with his car keys in hand.

* * *

Mike sat on the chair impatiently drumming his fingers against a box on the floor beside him.

"Can you stop that it's irritating" The man snapped.

The door swung open and Mike looked up to see a not very happy Harvey storm in.

"Harvey you came!" In all honesty, he really didn't think Harvey would've turned up. Sure Harvey had given him his number but he didn't think the older man actually meant it when he said he could call him if he needed anything.

"Go sit in my car" Harvey simply said gesturing towards the door.

Mike obediently stood up and hurried out of the shop not meeting Harvey's gaze.

"Before you say anything he's not my kid" Harvey told the man who was preparing to give Harvey a lecture on how bad a parent he was.

"Well then who are you?"

"A friend" That's the only way he could describe the relationship.

"The kid doesn't look too great he shouldn't be out so late it's freezing out"

"I know. What did he try and take?"

The man held up a bag of chips and Harvey shook his head.

"Thanks for not calling the cops"

"What can I say I felt bad for the kid"

Harvey nodded – so did he.

* * *

Mike wasn't just nervous – he was terrified. That was why he was sat in the backseat of the car instead of the front. Harvey really didn't look happy when he walked into the shop. From what it looked like, he had woken the man up from his sleep. Harvey was angry and Mike had no idea what he was going to do. Would he hit him? That's what Mr. Sanford would do but no Harvey wouldn't do that – or would he? He would probably shout or swear at Mike and usually Mike could take that but he wasn't sure if he could if it came from Harvey.

His began to panic as he saw Harvey come out of the shop towards the car.

The door opened and Harvey sat in.

For a few minutes it was dead silent and Mike wanted nothing more than to leave despite the warmth of the car.

"What're you doing out at this time?" Was what he asked and his voice was surprisingly calm.

"Nothing" Mike mumbled.

"Look Mike I just saved your ass and I think I deserve so much as an explanation"

"Sorry" He quickly muttered – it was true he owed Harvey the truth. "I ran away from home"

"What?!" Harvey turned around to look at him "Why?"

And at that point something struck at Harvey's heartstrings. The kid looked so small – much smaller than 11. His face was masked with fear and his eyes were slightly shiny. There was absolutely no anger in Harvey for the boy – it was all just sympathy ... and concern.

"I-I just had another fight and I left" Harvey let out a sad sigh.

"And your foster parents just let you leave?"

"Well urm, no I told them I was going round to a friend's house" He didn't want to lie but he didn't have much choice.

But Harvey saw straight through the lie.

"And why were you trying to steal?"

If it wasn't dark then Harvey would've seen how red Mike had suddenly become.

"I was hungry" He muttered extremely ashamed of himself.

To his surprise, Harvey didn't say anything. He simply turned back around and started the car. He reached down and pulled out a packet which he passed back to Mike.

It was the same bag of potato chips he had tried to steal.

"Harvey you didn't have to I-"

"Just eat them"

"So you're not mad?" Mike asked him quietly. He had expected the older man to be fuming.

"No" Was all Harvey said as he drove down and out of the run down area.

They drove in silence for about 20 minutes before they pulled up outside ... a diner? What were they doing here?

"C'mon" Harvey said as he got out of the car.

Mike sat in the back unsure of what to do. Why were they here? He thought Harvey would have dropped him off home not bring him to a diner.

His musings were suddenly interrupted as his door swung open.

"Are you coming?" Harvey said bending down.

Mike nodded and stepped out of the car.

They walked into the diner and Mike followed Harvey to a small booth.

"Urm Harvey, why are we here?" Mike said as they sat down.

"Mike, why do people usually come to a place like this?"

"To eat but-"

"So why do you think we're here?"

"To eat but-"

"No buts you're hungry and I brought you here to eat, now relax I'm not gonna bite your head off"

Mike nodded and took in the scent of the food – he really was hungry.

A waitress came over and handed them both menus. She returned 5 minutes later with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Mike, what do you want?"

"Urm nothing, I'm fine thank you" He couldn't get anything, he wasn't going to let Harvey pay for his meal especially after he had woken the man up in the middle of the night to get him off the hook for stealing.

"Look you better decide quickly or I'm ordering you one of everything"

"Fine ok I'll have the burger" Harvey smirked at how nervous Mike was.

"I'll just take a coffee" he said to the waitress.

The food arrive much quicker than Mike expected – but then again it had been too long since he had been out to eat so he had no idea how long it was supposed to take.

He discreetly inhaled the aroma coming from his burger and chips and looked up at Harvey with some uncertainty before taking a big bite from his burger.

He hadn't had good food in a very long time.

He was contently eating when Harvey spoke.

"How long have you been out of your house?" Harvey said taking sips from his coffee.

"Just a few hours"

Harvey shook his head "It's freezing outside the least you could have done was put something warm on"

"Urm ... I don't really have all that much more and plus I don't usually get cold"

Harvey raised an eyebrow with a small frown but didn't comment on it.

Mike finished his burger within a few minutes and looked up to see the waitress at their table placing another burger in front of Mike.

"Urm Harvey I-" He only remembered asking for one burger.

"You need it, come on" Harvey said and Mike didn't argue.

Once he had finished all his food he sat back and for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt full and it felt good.

"You want anything else?"

"Urm no thanks ... thanks for this Harvey, really I appreciate it"

"It's no problem kid"

"And I'm sorry for you know - I didn't mean to bother you I just didn't want the police to come, I didn't know what to do"

"Mike you didn't bother me" Harvey said softly "I gave you my number for a reason and I'm glad you did call me down"

Mike nodded and prayed he wouldn't start getting emotional now.

"I think we should get going now. I need to drop you home it's really late"

Mike nodded and gave Harvey a smile. He really didn't want to go home.

They were soon in the car and driving back to his house. Harvey checked with Mike to ensure he was heading the right way. They drove into the rundown neighbourhood and Harvey pulled up outside the block of flats.

"Urm thanks for everything Harvey, honestly thank you" Mike said blushing slightly.

"You're welcome kid" Harvey said giving Mike a genuine smile.

"It's okay, you don't need to come" Mike said to the older man who was about to step out of the car along with Mike.

"You sure? You don't need me speaking to your foster parents?"

"No they'll be asleep its fine"

"Okay"

"Bye Harvey"

"Bye Mike" Harvey said and pretended he didn't hear the slight waver in Mike's voice.

Harvey watched as Mike walked into the building.

There was no way he believed Mike; there was something seriously wrong with the kid. And that is why, the next day after work, Harvey found himself telling Ray to take him to Mike's place instead of his condo.

* * *

Mike carried his cold pasta back to his corner of the room. Usually in the evenings Mike would just take his food – if he managed to get any – to the corner of the room where his mattress was and sit there staying out of everyone's way. He had managed to go down to the library and borrow a few books which he would spend most of his time reading.

"What did you do?!" He heard Mr. Sanford shouting and looked up to see it was Maisie who he was shouting at. Mike hated shouting. Whenever Mr or Mrs Sanford were shouting, we would go and hide under his covers or lock himself in the bathroom and stay until it was over – although it was usually him who they were shouting at.

"That's it! No dinner for you tonight!" He snapped pulling the plate of food off of her.

She walked away sobbing looking over at Mike who ushered her over to him.

She made her way over to him and sat close to him sobbing into his side. He comfortingly rubbed her side. She was only 7 years old and had been nice to him ever since he had come to live with the Sanfords.

"It's okay" He said softly "You can have mine" He passed her his plate of pasta.

"Really?" She whispered looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah" He said smiling at her. What he didn't realise was that Mr. Sanford was standing there and watching – and he was angry.

"Come. Here. Now." The three stern words came spitting out from the man's mouth.

Mike gulped but slowly stood up. He could feel Maisie clinging to him but he just pushed her away.

He made his way over to Mr. Sanford and watched as the belt came off.

He was used to this now, he shouldn't be scared he told himself but it didn't stop his hands from sweating around the handles of his crutches.

Whip.

The belt came around and hit him around his waist.

He flinched slightly and his eyes began to well up but he didn't make a sound.

"Who do you think you are?!"

Mike didn't answer.

"What were you thinking?!"

"She was hungry" He said holding his head up high.

"I don't give a shit" Mr. Sanford snapped "I took it off her. Who do you think you are giving her more?!"

"She's only young, she was hungry" He repeated.

"Do you think you're some sort of super hero huh?! Well you're not you're a nothing. You're just a stupid worthless piece of shit! You're a good for nothing burden and you don't deserve anyone or anything! You're the reason your parents died they didn't want you just like we don't!"

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He begun to blink furiously. Each word that came out of the man's mouth hit him like a sharp knife to his gut. The pain spiked up inside of him each word wounding him.

"Shut up" He muttered through gritted teeth.

Mr. Sanford froze in his tracks.

" _what_ did you say to me?" He asked leaning dangerously close to Mike.

"Shut up" Mike repeated trying to hide the fear.

But he knew what was coming. He knew it before Mr. Sanford gripped his shirt. And he knew it before he pulled back his fist. And he definitely knew it when he saw the fist coming towards his face.

* * *

"I'll be back soon" He told Ray before making his way over to the building.

He walked over to the door which he remembered from when he dropped Mike home for the first time.

He heard shouting and a whip, he was just about to knock on the door when it swung open and a few small kids ran out. He stepped back letting them pass before opening the door further and walking inside.

The shouting grew as he made his way into the cluttered room.

And then he saw it. A man standing, towering over Mike.

"... You're a nothing. You're just a stupid worthless piece of shit! You're a good for nothing burden and you don't deserve anyone or anything! You're the reason your parents died they didn't want you just like we don't!"

Harvey stood anger building up inside of him. Who the hell did the man think he was?!

Suddenly a little girl ran over to him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Can you help Mike? He just gave me his food when the mean man took mine off me".

He nodded at her and patted her head slightly before making his way over to the two.

Before he knew it, the man had Mike gripped up and pulled back his fist getting ready to drive it into Mike's face.

Harvey suddenly charged forward filled with anger and shoved the man away from Mike and hard against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" Harvey spat into the man's face with him pinned up against the wall. He pushed him harder, his fist digging into the man's chest.

"Harvey" He heard a broken tearful whisper coming from behind him.

He scowled at the man before releasing him and turning around to Mike.

He placed his hands on the small boys shoulders. He ran his hands protectively up and down Mike's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked not even trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Mike nodded and bit his lip in attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall.

He heard the man clear his voice behind him and the anger returned.

"Mike, go and sit in my car outside" Harvey demanded.

Mike looked unsure as he glanced from Mr. Sanford back to Harvey.

"He's not going anywhere" The man said from behind them.

"Oh and are you going to try and stop him?! Cos this time it'll be me you have to deal with" Harvey snapped at the man.

"Mike, go he's not gonna do anything I'll make sure of it"

Mike nodded hesitantly but turned and left the place he considered hell.

"You can't take him anywhere"

"Oh I can take him wherever the hell I want to!" Harvey grabbed the man's shirt and shoved him hard against the wall once again "Just try and stop me" He wanted to punch the man and he wanted to punch him hard. His breaths were coming out heavy from his nose but instead he turned around to walk out.

Harvey stormed out of the building his hands shaking and his breaths heavy. That filthy piece of shit, he couldn't believe Mike had been living with him all these months.

He walked over to the car and opened the door at the back.

Mike was sat there wiping at his face and he suddenly felt so bad for the kid he had no choice but to down his anger.

"Mike" He said calmly. Mike lifted his head up to look at him. "Where's all your stuff?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"All of your stuff, your belongings?"

"Oh it's all in a bag next to my bed"

"Where's your bed?"

"It's the mattress in the corner" He mumbled.

Harvey stormed back into the flat and grew extremely angry as he caught sight of the mattress in the corner. These filthy people had been making Mike sleep on the floor on a dirty worn out mattress.

He glared at the man and went to grab the drawstring bag. There were a few books which Harvey guessed were Mike's and stuffed them into the bag. There wasn't much in the bag and Harvey was a bit unsure about whether he had everything.

He was heading out when the man spoke.

"You're gonna get rid of him sooner or later. He's a worthless shit he'd be better of dea-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as his face was soon met with Harvey's fist.

All the other kids watched in awe and a few of them squealed with happiness as the man fell onto the wall clutching his bloody nose.

Harvey stormed out of the building and he swore this was the last time both he and Mike would come to this place.

They drove in silence and Harvey kept glancing over at Mike to check if he was okay.

Mike didn't know how to feel or what to think. He was so sure that punch was coming for his face – and it would've if it hadn't been for Harvey coming and saving him. It all just happened to fast. He didn't know where the older man had come from or why he was there but he was just glad he came when he did. And now he was sitting in Harvey's car and he had no idea where they were going. He guessed Harvey was taking him to social services but they hadn't said a word to each other so he had no idea.

They stopped outside a tall nice looking building and the only thing Mike thought it could be was Harvey's home.

They stepped out of the car and Mike followed Harvey into the building.

Harvey smiled at the guards and led Mike to an elevator. The elevator went up in silence and they both stepped out of it as it stopped.

Mike followed Harvey to a door which he guessed was the door to Harvey's apartment.

Harvey unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

The apartment was large and so Harvey like. There was a large glass wall through which the whole of New York City could be seen and it looked beautiful. The place was immaculate and it was clearly a very expensive apartment.

"Sit" Harvey said gesturing towards the couch. Mike made his way over to the couch and took a seat.

He heard Harvey in the kitchen and the man returned with a glass of water for Mike and a glass of scotch for himself. He passed Mike the water and sat beside him.

Mike silently took the glass and began to drink the water despite his shaking hands. He had no idea what was to come. Was Harvey angry? What was he going to do?

"How long has this been going on for?" Mike assumed Harvey meant the whole abuse part.

"A few months since I moved in with them" He answered quickly and noticed how Harvey looked away from him and he began to breathe heavier taking a sip of scotch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care" He whispered. Harvey clenched his fists and tried to contain his anger.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just ... it's not always that bad, it's mainly when he's drunk or angry and when I do something bad an-"

"Mike don't you dare try and justify this man's actions!" Harvey slammed down his glass onto the coffee table but straight away regretted it as Mike shrunk back.

Harvey sighed sadly and his voice immediately softened.

"Mike no matter what the circumstances, these people had no right to hurt you and you should have told someone you couldn't keep living like this"

"But if social services found out I would've had nowhere to go"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked softly.

"I would've been dumped again and let's face it who would want to foster me I mean I was lucky they took me in" Mike said with a chuckle but the only thing Harvey could hear in his voice was pain.

"That's not true"

"Yes it is I mean who would want me?" The smile was still on Mike's face and if Harvey had a heart, it would have broken it.

"I would"

"What?" Mike was genuinely confused.

"I want you."

"What do you mean?" Mike swallowed past the lump in his throat did Harvey really mean that?

"I mean I want to foster you Mike"

"You don't mean that" Mike said trying his hardest not to cry "You don't want me"

"Yes I do" Harvey replied firmly "And it's my fault you went through this if I had won this case sooner or not let it go to trial you wouldn't have had to live with these people"

Mike nodded blinking back the tears.

"But Harvey if you want to foster someone you should take in the other kids they're all younger than me I can put up with it but it's harder for them"

Harvey shook his head. The kid had gone through so much but he was still putting others before himself.

"No Mike, it's you I want to foster. And don't worry they won't be living with those people – the police will be there soon"

"Thanks Harvey" Mike said looking at Harvey with his puppy eyes, bright blue and watery.

"You're welcome kid" Harvey replied squeezing his shoulder "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some pizza?"

Mike nodded and smiled at the man.

"Oh Har-" Mike started but quickly stopped himself.

Harvey turned around to look at him.

"It's nothing don't worry" Mike looked down at his hands.

"Mike come on what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you could maybe get the one with the cheese in the crust, but it's okay, you don't have to I just saw it on a leaflet and it looked great but-"

"Sure I can kiddo"

Mike grinned at him and Harvey was so glad to see the happiness on his face.

* * *

 **thanks for reading:))**

 **i hope you liked it:))**

 **-wrxppedup**


	6. Settling in

**ok guys here's chapter 6**

 **this chapter is very long and yet i wanted to add in some more stuff - i thought i'd save that for the next one ! this is Mike's first day with Harvey and it's basically just him settling in**

 **thank you all so much for your reviews they make me so happy !**

 **and thank you to Far Away In Wonderland for correcting my punctuation;) i can get lazy sometimes**

 **idk if i emphasised this enough in the last chapter but harvey is only intending on fostering mike for the duration of the trial - i've made this clear in this chapter**

 **i hope you like it**

 **enjoyyy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

They had finished eating and Harvey was currently in the kitchen washing up. Mike was sat on the couch feeling slightly out of place as he was unsure of what to do. He yawned once more covering his face with his hand; it was getting late and he had been up early simply because Mrs Sanford woke up early and would punish anyone who woke up later than her for being lazy. He leaned back on the couch falling into its comfort. He rubbed at his eyes but tried to keep them open as his lids became heavier - the last thing he wanted to do was just fall asleep on Harvey's couch, now that would be embarrassing.

Apparently Harvey noticed the time and saw how tired Mike looked.

"Mike, why don't you get dressed and ready for bed?" Harvey asked approaching the boy.

"Urm ... yeah okay" Mike replied still looking unsure.

"The bathroom is just down the hall that way"

Mike nodded at Harvey and left for the bathroom grabbing his bag on the way.

Harvey sat on the couch, sipping at his scotch. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. This was his entire fault. The kid was hurt and broken and it was all because of Harvey. If he hadn't let the case go to trial or if he had settled sooner or even if he had noticed something was wrong with Mike, he could have prevented this. And now he was in a situation where he had an 11 year old in his care and he had no idea how to handle it. Surely it couldn't be too hard? It was only until the trial was over and the home was back open. It wouldn't be long. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Donna, deciding she would know what to do in this situation - well in any situation.

Mike emerged from the bathroom dressed in the same shorts, just with a different t-shirt. Harvey frowned; surely the kid had better clothes. However, he chose not to comment on it, Mike was tired they could discuss it tomorrow.

Harvey gave a small smile as he watched Mike standing there fidgeting with the hem of his shirt unsure of what to do.

"You ready for bed?" Harvey asked him.

"Er, yeah"

Harvey stood up and made his way over to Mike.

"Come on" he told him and led him to the bedroom.

"You're sleeping here tonight"

Mike's mouth fell open at the room they were standing in. The bed was huge! Everything was furnished to perfection and it all looked so expensive. Mike wanted nothing more than to fall onto the bed and drift off to sleep. His body hurt all over and he could really do with a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed. But then he looked around, this didn't look like a guest bedroom - if he didn't know better, it looked as though it was Harvey's bedroom.

"Urm ... But Harvey this is your bedroom"

"Nice observation Mike. Now are you going to bed?"

"But Harvey, I can't take your bed no way I-"

"Yes you can and you will"

"But where will you sleep?"

"Well there's a perfectly good and comfortable couch out there"

"No Harvey, you've already done so much for me there's no way I'm taking your bed and making you sleep on the couch" Harvey had saved him multiple times, Harvey was going to foster him! There was no way he was going to make the older man give up his bed for him.

"Mike, when was the last time you slept on a proper bed?" Harvey crossed his arms and his voice became stern and he sounded almost ... pained.

"Urm ... I -I don't know" mike said quietly looking down at his feet.

"See, well I get to sleep on a bed every single night and I'm going to make sure you do to - starting from tonight. I can deal with one night on the couch and we'll get a bedroom set up for you tomorrow."

"Urm ... Thanks Harvey, it means a lot" Mike said truthfully, shuffling on his feet slightly.

"No problem, kid. Get some sleep." Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder and left the room.

Mike quickly got settled into bed, desperate to have a feel of what it would feel like. He placed his crutches to a side and slid in, grateful that he no longer had to awkwardly lower himself onto the floor. His body was still tender from the cuts and bruises caused by the Sanfords'. Today's ones were fresh and hurt the most. There had been some blood from where the belt had cut into his skin slightly, he had cleaned it up and stopped the bleeding in the bathroom - it wasn't too bad, he had dealt with worse. He pulled the duvet up to his chin and gave a long sigh. This bed was everything his previous one was not. It was warm and soft and he wanted nothing more than to lie there for a very long time. He thought about how Harvey had given up his bed for Mike. He was met with a strange fluttery feeling at the thought if it, and at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Harvey cared about Mike. But did he? Harvey did say that he was fostering Mike because it was his fault he was in this situation. So was it just guilt? Suddenly all the thoughts of worthlessness and abandonment came flooding back. Harvey didn't care about him. Why on earth would he? But Harvey had saved him, he had taken him in, he had seen the concern in Harvey's eyes when he came to take Mike and now Harvey had provided him with a home, had even given up his bed for him. And those thoughts alone were enough to let him sleep peacefully.

There was a knock at the door and Harvey stood to open it.

"Harvey Specter, there best be a good reason you have called me down late at night for an 'urgent matter' instead of waiting till tomorrow" Donna strode into his condo and placed herself on his couch, her handbag beside her.

"I'm fostering Mike"

"Come again?"

So then Harvey set explaining the whole story to her; from the shoplifting to walking in on Mike almost being punched across the face.

"So where is he now?"

"He's sleeping in my bed"

"You've given up your bed for him?" Donna raised her eyebrows in surprise "damn Harvey, it actually sounds like you care about him"

"Donna, he was sleeping on a ratty old mattress in the corner of the kitchen. The whole corner was mouldy and there wasn't as much as a pillow there." Harvey told her, not denying her previous statement. Donna noticed something in Harvey's voice and expression she really came across with the man, it was pain, this whole thing with Mike was killing him.

"Oh god" she whispered "Harvey, do you-do you think they ... how much do you think they abused him?" Her eyes began to well up and her voice began to waver slightly.

"I don't know, Donna" he told her rubbing a hand over his face "but I know it was bad"

"Do you think when his face was bruised and he said he got into a fight with one of the kids ..."

Harvey nodded swallowing hard "I didn't see any kid big enough to cause that kind of damage"

"And when he flinched away from me... oh god that explains it all"

And it did. It explained everything. Why Mike was running away from home, why he was wary when Donna touched his face and why he was pissed at Harvey for not having won the case already.

"Harvey, what you're doing is great but Mike is a child and taking on that responsibility ... I'm just saying, are you are you're up for it?"

"It's only till the trial is over and the home is back open"

"But still Harvey, are you sure you're ready?"

"Donna, that kid was in this situation because of me"

"I also don't want you doing it because of some misplaced guilt, no matter what you think this isn't your fault, there's no way you could've known"

"It's not just guilt, Donna! The kid has been through so much! He needs someone, he needs a stable home and I want to be the one to provide that! He's eleven years old and he's suffering so much, I just want to make it stop!"

"Well in that case, I'm with you every step of the way" she told him, her eyes watering with pride "why don't you get some sleep now, tomorrow you're going to take the kid shopping, buy him whatever he needs from clothes to toiletries and books. I'll get a bed set up in your spare room because you sure as hell won't want to sleep on that couch ever night"

"Thanks Donna" he told her and they both stood up making their way to the door.

"You're welcome. And Harvey" she turned to face him "I'm proud of you"

He smiled at her as she left and he then returned to his spot on the couch, glass of scotch in hand. He probably shouldn't be drinking this much but oh well. He just couldn't get his mind off Mike; the kid was so damn hurt. Harvey was an expert at reading people and right now he wished he wasn't, he wished he wasn't so he couldn't have seen the pain and sadness in Mike's broken expression. The way he had teared up when Harvey had mentioned he wanted to foster Mike. Goddammit, the kid thought he didn't deserve to be fostered! No eleven year old should ever have to feel that way and from now on he was going to do his absolute best to make sure he didn't.

It was late and Harvey decided he should go to bed - or the couch. He went to the bathroom and on his way back to the couch he stopped at his bedroom. He went inside and stood beside the bed. Mike was sleeping angelically. He looked so peaceful and content. He would never admit it to anyone, but he thought Mike was a really cute kid. His small face, although skinny, had some baby fat at the cheeks. He had these soft messy blonde locks that draped over his forehead slightly. Harvey brought down a hand and placed it on Mike's forehead. He brought his hand back, brushing back Mike's hair. And his eyes. Those damn bright blue puppy eyes. They held so much emotion and Harvey couldn't forget how much pain and sadness they held when Harvey had taken him from his foster home. Harvey just couldn't grasp how on earth these people could hurt Mike. He didn't know how they could hurt any child, but Mike was precious, the kid wouldn't hurt a fly, he was small and innocent and hurt; Harvey just couldn't imagine why and how they would hurt him. Harvey blinked back the emotion that was rising in his eyes and swallowed back the lump. He looked down at the small child sleeping peacefully in front of him, the child who he decided to take into his care and at that moment, Harvey vowed to himself that as long as he was alive, he would do anything and everything in his power to keep the kid safe, he would never let Mike hurt again.

He tucked the covers closer to Mike and with one last stroke of his hair; he left the boy safely sleeping.

He returned to the couch and lay down. There was still one thing niggling in his mind, he wanted - no he needed - to know how bad it was. The same question Donna had asked him he was now asking himself. How much had they abused him? He really needed to know, he needed to know exactly what Mike had been through. He knew he couldn't outwardly ask the boy, he wanted Mike to move on and forget about it rather than have to talk about it and relive it all over again. So he decided that maybe it could wait, that he would let Mike come to him if he wanted. He turned sides and pulled the covers close to him. He lay there for some time trying to get to sleep but his mind was still filled with Mike. But at least Mike was safe now he told himself he had saved him in time and although it could've been sooner, it could also have been later. And with that thought, he let himself drift off.

* * *

The next morning he was up early. Luckily it was a Saturday so he could get whatever was needed sorted for Mike to be staying with him. He decided to do some work before making breakfast and waking Mike up. He worked for a few hours before getting bored. He looked at his watch 9:37am. He thought he should let mike sleep for some more time - the kid looked like he needed it. At 10am he got up to make breakfast. Normally he would settle for a bowl of cereal or a bagel with a cup of coffee but now that Mike was staying with him, he thought he'd make something special for the kid's first morning with him. He settled with pancakes. After he was done, at 10:17am, he decided to go and wake Mike up.

Mike yawned rubbing at his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly but grew worried not recognising where he was. The room was much nicer than any he had ever slept in before and the bed was ridiculously comfortable. Maybe he was at a hotel? Or... then he remembered, he was at Harvey's, Harvey was going to foster him. Another wave of emotions swept over him. He recalled yesterday's events and remembered how Harvey had saved him. He remembered how Mr Sanford had whipped him. On that thought, he looked down to see his white T-shirt stained with red. His side was extremely sore and he realised it had probably started bleeding again. Sighing, he went to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled off his T-shirt and looked down at the cut amidst the rest of the bruises littering his battered body. He was just about to reach out for a tissue to clean up his cut when he heard someone enter the room. His head shot up to see Harvey staring down at him in shock.

Harvey made his way over to his bedroom to wake Mike up and he was no way near prepared for what he was about to see. He opened the door and strolled in but stopped dread in his tracks at the sight. Mike was perched on the edge of the bed, shirtless with his white tee in hand. Mike was quick to notice Harvey's presence and bring the T-shirt up to cover his body but he wasn't quick enough to stop Harvey from seeing. The small boy's body was scattered with dark, ugly bruises. There wasn't an inch that was clear. There was a large cut which Harvey saw before mike covered his body with his t-shirt - his t-shirt which had a large stain of blood on it.

Harvey's jaw clenched as he stepped forward. He saw the fear in Mike's eyes as the kid defensively leaned back.

"Mike, put down the t-shirt" his voice was stern but quiet - a dangerous tone.

Mike gulped but didn't move the garment. He couldn't let Harvey see.

"Mike, please" he didn't know what it was. Whether it was the desperation in Harvey's voice or his eyes which Mike could swear were shimmering.

Mike briefly closed his eyes before lowering the shirt.

Harvey almost gasped aloud at the sight. It wasn't just bruises. It was scars from what looked like previously nasty cuts. There was swelling down his side along with all the dark bruises. Harvey bit back a curse as he saw the kid's ribs sticking out. He was dangerously skinny with his ribs visible. What had they done to the kid? Anger surged up inside of him as he clenched his fists. He was shaking and his eyes were welling up. He could see Mike fearing his anger and the last thing he wanted was for the kid to be scared of him. So for Mike's sake, he took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm himself down.

He went forward and sat on the bed beside Mike.

"Did they do all of this?" He asked in almost a whisper and received a nod in return.

"When is this from?" He gestured towards the fresh cut.

"Yesterday, from the belt" Mike's voice was just as quiet as Harvey's.

The belt. Shit. Harvey wanted this man's head on a spike.

"Stay here" he told Mike and walked out of the room.

Harvey went into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kid. He stopped in the bathroom and leaned against the wall, composing himself. Never in a million years did he think it would be that bad. The kid was battered. How on earth Mike had put up with it, he had no idea. But he was going to make sure these people paid. They were already in custody but Harvey was going to be going up against them in court himself. He was going to make sure they were locked up for a very long time.

He made his way back into the room where Mike was at in the same position. Harvey knew he was afraid; he probably had no idea what Harvey was going to do next.

He sat down beside Mike and opened up the box. He took out an anti-septic wipe and looked up at Mike. Mike glanced and nodded at him moving his arm, now aware of what Harvey was going to do. In all honesty, he had no idea of what to expect from the older man. He could see the anger Harvey was feeling, the way he clenched is fists and he thought Harvey was going to take it out on him. Maybe it was because he had overslept? Or maybe he had gotten blood on the bed? But now Harvey was sat next to him tending at his cut with a wipe.

Harvey cleaned the area and carefully applied some cream before covering it up with a large gauze and securing it in place. They were both silent throughout the whole process, neither of them aware of what to say. Harvey couldn't bring himself to look at Mike's body. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Get dressed, I've made breakfast" Harvey told him and left the room.

Mike emerged from Harvey's room dressed in a fresh t-shirt but the same shorts. He needed to buy the kid some new clothes.

"Come on, it's getting cold" Harvey said from the kitchen.

Mike went and took a seat at the breakfast bar. The aroma hit him even before he caught sight of the stack of pancakes. His stomach rumbled vigorously. He hadn't had pancakes since his parents were alive – hell he hadn't even had a proper breakfast since then!

Harvey pushed the plate towards him.

"Thanks, Harvey. But you didn't have to ..." Mike said shyly, trailing off at the end.

"Mike, I just made you breakfast"

"I know but still ... back there I urm, I used to get myself something to eat" Mike looked down at his food and felt himself reddening slightly.

"Mike" Harvey said "Look at me" Mike looked up at him "You're not there anymore, and things here will never be like they were there. Okay?" Harvey asked with a small reassuring smile.

Mike nodded and smiled back at Harvey.

"Now quickly finish off, we both know you need it"

The plate was empty very quick and Mike stood up to take it to the sink but was stopped by Harvey who took it off him.

"Its fine, Mike" Harvey told him taking the plate to the sink.

"I'm going to go get dressed. You stay ready, we're going out." With that Harvey left to get changed leaving Mike wondering where on earth they could be going.

Harvey walked out of his room dressed in a Henley and some jeans. Mike raised his eyebrows slightly. He had only seen Harvey dressed casually once and that was when he had come to pick Mike up from the shop and Mike was sure he had been woken up from his sleep. But apart from that, he had only seen Harvey in suits and it was weird to imagine that Harvey went out dressed in jeans like a normal person.

"I don't live in my suits" Harvey told him as if reading his mind.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" Harvey threw on a jacket and slipped on some shoes before eyeing Mike up and down.

"Do you not have a jacket?"

Mike shook his head.

"Jeans?"

"I have one pair but they're uncomfortable"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, they get caught in my braces" Mike said with a scowl.

Harvey frowned slightly "Where's all your stuff?"

"In my- urm your room"

Harvey ignored Mike's slip of the tongue and went to retrieve the drawstring bag with all Mike's belongings in it. He smiled to himself as he saw the bed had been made.

He emptied the contents of the bag onto the coffee table.

"No wonder they get caught" He said holding up a pair of ripped jeans.

There were a couple of t-shirts stuffed in there along with some socks and a few books – but that was all.

"Is this all you've got?" Harvey asked Mike.

"Er yeah, most of my stuff was destroyed in the accident and I didn't really get a chance to go home and get anything" Mike said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"It's fine" Harvey told him with a sympathetic smile "I'll be back" He went back into his room and came back with an old Harvard hoodie that had shrunk in the wash – he had been furious about it and threatened to sue the laundry place he used to use.

"Wear this" He said passing it to Mike and hoping it would fit him. As much as Mike tried to hide it, Harvey saw the smile on his face.

"Let's go" Harvey said after Mike had pulled the hoodie over his head.

They walked out of the building and into the car park where Harvey's cars were parked.

Harvey pulled out his keys and pressed a button unlocking one of his cars.

"That's your car?" Mike asked clearly amazed.

"Well unless I'm breaking into someone else's car, then yeah, I guess it is" Harvey said smirking as they both got in.

"This is awesome!" Mike exclaimed and Harvey gave a small smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

They drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up outside a large shopping mall.

"Harvey, why are we here?"

"Shopping" Was all Harvey said as they both stepped out of the car.

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the shopping centre.

"What are we shopping for?"

"You'll see" was all Harvey told him as they walked in.

They walked into an expensive clothing store and Mike followed Harvey to the ... kids section?

"Harvey" Mike hissed "why are we here?"

"To buy you some clothes"

"What?! I don't need clothes!"

"Really Mike? Cos from what I saw, there was barely anything in your bag and you said it yourself you for have much else to wear"

"But Harvey, I can't let you do this"

"And why's that?"

"I ... just you've done enough you don't need to-"

"Mike, I'm fostering you, I'm becoming your guardian which means I am taking care of you which involves all of this. I'm not having you walking around in shorts all the time"

"But Harv-"

"Not buts, you either help me choose or I choose myself, but either way this is happening"

Mike sighed. There was obviously no getting out of it.

"Well can we at least go somewhere cheaper? This place is so expensive!" Mike complained after observing one of the price tags.

"Nope. It's a good store and I have money so I'm going to use it." Harvey told him as he looked through the aisles for clothes for Mike's age.

"Okay Mike, if you see something you like, just pick one up don't hesitate"

Mike trailed along behind Harvey who appeared incredible confused having never been in this situation before.

"Look, Harvey, you don't have to do this" Mike told him.

"Mike, not another word about this otherwise I'll be buying your clothes from the girls section and not the boys"

A shop assistant came over and handed Harvey a basket. Harvey then decided to bag whatever looked decent. Mike watched as Harvey picked up a few t-shirts. He put them up In front of Mike to check the size and bagged a few of them – aged 9-10.

He then moved over to the hoodies.

"Zipped or non-zip?" He asked Mike.

"Urm ... I-"

"Let's just go for both" he said bagging a few of each.

"These should be comfortable ... and they're warm – better than those shorts!" He grabbed an assortment of navy, charcoal and light grey sweatpants throwing them into the basket.

He then moved over to some more long sleeved tops and sweatshirts. Mike watched as Harvey picked up some horrendous shirts and shoved them in the basket. He wasn't even looking at what he was picking! It was a bright yellow sweatshirt next and Mike had to speak up.

"Harvey, don't get that!"

"Sorry?"

"That's horrible"

"Do you wanna help me out then?" Harvey asked with a smirk.

Mike sighed but went over picking out two shirts which were much nicer.

"Nice to see that you're finally contributing" Mike saw the triumphant grin on Harvey's face and understood what all this was about.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harvey shrugged innocently.

"You purposely picked up that horrible stuff so I would stop you and tell you what to get"

"That sounds quite clever ... if only I had thought of that" Harvey said smirking.

Mike couldn't help but give a small smile and they both carried on picking out clothes for Mike. They had everything from baseball shirts and hoodies to underwear and socks. By the time they were done, they had five baskets overflowing with clothes. A couple of shop assistants had to come over and take the baskets from Harvey.

"Right, now shoes"

"I have shoes, I don't need more" Mike told him.

"You own one pair – one very worn out pair" Harvey said gesturing towards Mike's ratty converse.

"Which is enough ... and I like my shoes thank you very much" Mike said looking slightly offended.

"Having a couple more pairs won't do you any harm"

They walked towards where all the shoes were. There were lines and lines of them ranging from designer to cheap ones.

"Sit down" Harvey said pointing towards a chair.

Harvey called over an assistant who came and measure Mike's feet despite his protests that he knew what size he was.

"Okay now, do you want converse or something else?"

"I really don't mind, Harvey"

"Come on Mike, you really don't want me picking for you"

"I'll just go for some converse then" Mike said sighing in defeat. He didn't like how Harvey was going all out for him, he was spending way too much and Mike didn't think he deserved it.

In the end they decided to go for two pairs; red and navy ones in addition to the black ones he was already wearing.

They left the store with Harvey drowning in shopping bags. Harvey had ensured Mike was occupied in something else whilst he was paying as he knew Mike would feel bad at seeing the hefty some on the bill – not that it was alot for Harvey.

He had texted Donna letting her know what he had brought so far and she had updated him on how she was doing. She told him she would be at least another couple of hours so he should find something for them to do with that time. Harvey knew just the thing.

After a short drive, they pulled up in a random neighbourhood that Mike didn't recognise. They got out of the car and Mike followed Harvey to one of the houses.

"Harvey, who's house is this?"

"You'll see"

Harvey knocked at the door at they waited until the door was swung open.

"Hi, you must be Harvey" a friendly looking Middle Aged woman stood at the entrance.

"That's right, it's nice to meet you Lisa" Harvey said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. And you must be Mike" she said looking at Mike this time who cautiously nodded in return.

Who was this woman?

"Why don't you two come inside and I'll make us some coffee?"

They followed her in but Mike felt extremely uncomfortable walking into a random stranger's house. It was annoying him how Harvey couldn't stop to give him a small explanation of where they were and why they were here. He was just about to ask Harvey again when he was attacked by a small person running into him and attaching themselves onto his leg.

He stared down in bewilderment before realising who it was.

"Maisie?" He asked astonished.

The small girl looked up at him with a big grin.

"What're you doing here?"

"I've fostered her" he looked up at the two adults who were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Harvey here made sure she was taken away from that place and kept safe. He then made it his duty to find her a home which is how he found me and I am extremely grateful" The woman – Lisa – told him looking genuinely happy.

"You did this?" He asked in a whisper, peering up at Harvey with shiny eyes.

"I did" Harvey replied ruffling Mike's hair.

"Thank you" Mike told him, overwhelmed with emotion.

"You don't need to thank me" Harvey smiled at Mike affectionately and squeezed his shoulder.

They stayed there for a while, Lisa giving Harvey advice on fostering children having fostered previously as well. He didn't tell her that he was only planning to keep Mike for the duration of the trial until the care home was back up.

Harvey received a text from Donna saying she was done. That was their cue to leave. They said their goodbyes with Maisie giving Mike and extremely long hug and then left.

"Thanks so much for this, Harvey" Mike said when they were seated in the car "it means a lot"

"No problem kid" it had raised the kid's mood and Mike now had a large smile fixed onto his face and Harvey suddenly realised how happy it made him seeing Mike happy.

"What about the other kids?"

"They're all safe, don't worry. They'll have a good home very soon"

* * *

They drove back to Harvey's condo and Harvey yet again had the difficult task of carrying all the bags up. To his luck, Norman, one of the security guards, helped him carry them up which Harvey was extremely grateful for.

They walked into the condo and Harvey set all the bags down in the living area.

"Donna!" He called out

"Oh, Harvey you're back. Hey Mike." She said approaching the two of them.

"Hi Donna" Mike replied shyly, remembering her from when Harvey took him to the firm.

She pulled Mike into a sideways hug, ruffling his hair slightly.

"So, Harvey took you shopping?" She asked Mike.

"Mmhmm, even though I told him he didn't need to"

"Mike, if he hadn't, then I would have gone myself and brought everything for you" She smiled at the small frown on Mike's face – it was adorable "Now come with me, I need to show you something"

"You've got it all done?" Mike heard Harvey murmur to her receiving a wink in return.

She led them to a room which Mike hadn't been in before but assumed was just an office or a spare room.

She opened the door and they all walked in.

It was a good sized room furnished just as well as the rest of the house was. There was a desk with a computer on top of it and a large bookshelf with what looked like lots of law books but a few empty shelves. It was quite simplistic with a few frames hung up and a clock. Then there was a double sized bed with ... Star Wars bedding? Well that wasn't something he had expected Harvey to have at his place.

"Mike, welcome to your new room."

He turned and raised his eyebrows at Donna.

"What?" He asked her, his voice filled with confusion.

"This is your room, Mike" This time Harvey spoke up.

"This is ... for me?" Mike's voice came out croaky as he looked around at the room – it was amazing – simple, yet amazing.

"Well that's what we just said isn't it?" Harvey said with a smile.

Mike nodded, biting his lip to stop the tears. He had his own room. And it was the most amazing room ever!

"I hope you like it all, especially the bedding."

"I love it, thank you" He told her, blinking rapidly "How did you know I like Star Wars?"

"Sweetie, I'm Donna" She told him and gave him a wink.

Harvey stood there grinning and Mike's expression. The kid was so happy and yet it wasn't anything amazing they had done. If anyone deserved all of this and more, it was Mike.

"Now come one, why don't we look at what Harvey got you – let's see how he did." She said and led him out back into the living room.

"Star Wars bedding, really Donna?" Harvey whispered to her as they walked out.

"Wait till you see the avengers one" She said with a smirk as they went and sat down.

They sat there for a few hours looking through all of their new purchases bantering back and forth. Mike realised he was actually really happy here. It was so different from back at the Sanford's where there was no such thing as happiness.

"Okay, I have to leave now for my yoga class. Mike, take care of Harvey." She said ruffling Mike's hair – he had been getting a lot of hair ruffles, but he couldn't say that didn't secretly love it.

"I will do" He told her with a grin.

Harvey went to see her off at the door.

"I've filed the necessary papers; they may be visiting tomorrow to see if you're fit to foster him and to get you to sign a few more documents"

"Thanks for all this, Donna"

"Don't mention it" She told him and he thanked the heavens for his secretary - he was going to have to buy her a lot of new handbags.

He went back to his seat beside Mike on the couch.

"Whaddya say kiddo, shall we go put this all away in your wardrobe?"

"Yup, let's do it" Mike was more than excited to have his own room, his own cupboard with his own new stuff.

They made their way to Mike's new room, Harvey having to take a few trips with all of Mike's new stuff. They sat down in front of the wardrobe and set to work folding and hanging up everything.

"So, what do you think of Donna?" Harvey asked casually.

"She's great! But how did she know I like Star Wars?"

"Like she said, she's Donna – she knows everything" Harvey told him with a smirk.

It took them some time but they finally finished putting everything away and they both sat back feeling extremely proud of themselves.

"I think we've done a pretty good job."

"We have" Mike said grinning "Thank you, Harvey"

"You need to stop thanking me, kiddo." Harvey told him and ruffled his hair once again.

"Right, there's one more thing we need to do" Harvey stood up and walked towards the bookshelf "You see these empty shelves? Well, these are yours to fill up."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me"

They went and sat on the couch and Harvey pulled out his laptop. He fired it up and opened up the Amazon site.

"You like to read, don't you Mike?"

Mike nodded.

"Well, we're going to buy you some books."

"But there are already loads in there"

"But they haven't been chosen by you; I want you to buy the books you want"

"I have a few and there's also the library"

"Alright, how about this, we'll both buy them together that way we can choose books we both like and we can both read them – how does that sound?"

Mike agreed and they spent the next hour or so going through pages and pages picking out books they both liked. Harvey was amazed at the complexity of the texts Mike was choosing – for some reason, it made him proud. By the time they were done, they bill was over $400 and Harvey had to convince Mike that Harvey wasn't spending it all for Mike, it was also for Harvey himself.

Harvey then got up and cooked up some pasta which Mike seemed to find hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Harvey asked as he boiled the pasta and stirred the sauce.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you could cook. I mean, I thought you would have someone to do it for you."

"I think you'll find that I'm an excellent chef"

"We'll see about that" Mike joked as he sat down on the stool at the breakfast bar.

It turns out that Harvey was an excellent chef and the pasta was the best Mike had ever tasted.

"Mike, why don't you go and have a shower, change into a pair of your new pyjamas and then we can put on a movie."

"We can watch a movie? I haven't seen a movie in ages!"

"Sure we can kiddo" Harvey suddenly felt sympathy for the kid once again who was jumping at the idea of watching a movie which wouldn't have been a big deal for any other kid.

Mike went off for a shower and came back quicker than expected, his hair dripping over his forehead. There was something off about Mike; his expression was almost ... discomforted, as if he were in pain.

"Mike, are you alright?" Harvey asked as they both collapsed onto the couch.

"Yeah, just a little tired"

"You look like you're in pain"

"My legs just hurt a little, but its fine"

"Do they hurt often?"

"It mostly gets worse when I stand up or walk for a long time"

"Hmmm" That probably explained why he was so quick in the shower.

"Can we still watch a movie?" Mike asked sweetly.

"Course we can"

Harvey brought over a pile of DVD'S letting Mike choose. Mike picked out Star Wars and Harvey made some popcorn.

The movie was almost over when Harvey realised that Mike was had fallen onto his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled and stroked back the kid's hair.

Not wanting to wake Mike up, Harvey gently lifted up the kid and took him over to his new bedroom. Mike didn't weigh much but Harvey wasn't surprised.

Harvey placed Mike carefully into his bed before tucking the covers around him. Here he was, The Great Harvey Specter, tucking an eleven year old into bed. It was just their first day together and he was already getting – oh how he hated thinking it – attached to the kid. It had been a good day, the best he had had in a while. He smoothed back Mike's hair once again. This kid was really going to have a huge effect on him.

* * *

 **thanks for reading:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys here's chapter 7**

 **thank you all for you reviews I love reading them all !**

 **I really hope you like this chapter**

 **enjoyy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

He awoke in his new room. The sun was shining in streaks through the narrow gaps in the blinds, flecks of dust visible in the streaks. He felt well rested and at peace. It had been a while since he had felt this comfortable. In clean, fresh pyjamas lying in his brand new extremely comfortable bed ... Bed? He didn't remember getting into his bed. He could've sworn he felt himself drifting on the couch ...on Harvey's shoulder ... unless ... no... Harvey couldn't possibly have carried him to bed - could he? He really hoped not - that would be embarrassing. Deciding to skip the subject, he pushed aside the covers and swung his legs off the bed wincing at the slight pain. His legs constantly hurt; some days it was worse than others, it really depended on how much he walked and yesterday he had walked quiet a lot. He reached for his crutches and pulled himself up, then proceeding to make his way out of his room.

Harvey was standing in the kitchen, newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He looked up at hearing the familiar clicking sound of crutches making contact with the wooden floor.

"Morning, Mike," he greeted the boy who had walked into the room.

"Morning," Mike replied.

"You sleep well?"

"Yup" Mike told him but stood there looking uneasy fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"What's the matter?" Harvey questioned with a frown.

"I ... urm ... how did I get from the couch to my bed?" Mike asked him deciding it was best to get it over with.

"I carried you." Harvey told him bluntly.

"Mike, you weigh close to nothing," Harvey reassured him at seeing Mike's eyebrows shoot up "how much do you eat?" Harvey asked but instantly regretted it as Mike seemed to become incredible uncomfortable at the question.

"I ... urm"

"It's alright, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything, I don't mind"

"How about some toast?"

"Yeah, sure."

Harvey made some toast for Mike having already downed a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Harvey was reading his paper and Mike was eating his toast when there was a knock at the door. Harvey put down his paper and made his way to the door wondering who on earth it could be.

"Mr Specter?" There was a woman presumably in her early thirties along with an older man holding a clipboard and pen in his hand.

"Yes,"

"Hi, my I'm Mrs Asher and this is Mr Davies we are from social services. I understand you have requested permission to temporarily foster Michael Ross?"

"That's right, I have"

"If it's okay with you we'd like to come and ask you some questions"

"Yeah sure, come in"

He opened the door wider and ushered for them to come in.

Mike was sat in the kitchen and he could vaguely make out the conversation going on at the door of the condo. He frowned as he thought he heard his name.

Footsteps began coming down the hallway and he was slightly nervous to see who the visitors were.

He glanced up as Harvey walked into the kitchen. Behind Harvey were a man and a woman. The man he didn't recognise but as soon as he saw her face, he remembered who the woman was.

It was Mrs Asher. The social worker who would come and talk to him while he was at the hospital. The same woman whose presence he hated. It brought back vivid memories back to when he was lying in pain on a hospital bed having just lost his parents. She would come and act as though she gave a shit about him when really, he knew she didn't. Back then the last thing he wanted was to be fired with questions while he was struggling to cope with the loss of his parents and the fact that his life would never be the same again.

His musings were interrupted by her irritating nasally voice.

"Hello Michael. It's been a long time." Her voice was masked with false politeness.

Harvey frowned as he saw Mike's expression change as the registered the woman. They obviously knew each other from before and from the looks of it, he didn't think Mike liked her.

"I would've preferred longer" he muttered. Yup he really didn't like her.

"Mike!" Harvey scolded lightly surprised at Mike's response.

"It's fine, really," she said although by her tone it was clear that it wasn't in fact fine.

"Michael, we're just here to talk to Mr Specter about fostering you as we have heard there were some problems with your previous foster family,"

Harvey frowned as he saw Mike tense up and shift uncomfortably. He didn't want Mike in here while they talked about this.

"Mike, why don't you go sit in your bedroom while we talk?" It was more of a command than a request which is why Mike stood from the stool and made his way to his bedroom. He would've done so anyway, he didn't know if he could've sat through the conversation.

He went into his new bedroom and left the door slightly ajar so he could still listen to what they were talking about. He sat on his bed with one of Harvey's law text books. He opened the book and tried to read it but found his mind was more fixated on the conversation outside.

"Mr Specter, we were informed about your discovery about Michael's previous home and understand you have filed a case against Mr and Mrs Sanford?" She asked if only to confirm the facts.

"I have and I will be prosecuting them myself and I won't walk away unsuccessful." His face grew serious and his voice angry as it did when he thought about the way Mike was treated.

"We received your request yesterday but because of Michael's case being urgent, we are inspecting you today." He nodded at this familiar information. He noticed that the man with her - Mr Davies - wasn't saying anything but was instead looking around and making notes. He must be doing the inspection whilst she asked the questions.

"You have passed most of our tests; your criminal record is clear and your health is also fine. There are however, a few things that concern us; first off, your working hours are long and inconsistent which is not ideal for taking care of a child like Michael. Secondly, you have no experience in child care and no particular reason for suddenly wanting to foster a child. And although your request to foster Michael was only for the duration Beech Tree House is closed, to be quite honest Mr Specter, we would prefer to find Michael another home as we are not sure you are the right guardian for him,"

Harvey, whose anger had been building up throughout her statement, was just about to give her some of his own mind when a door opened and he turned to see an anxious Mike standing in his doorway.

"Mike?" Harvey asked standing from the couch.

"They're not letting you foster me?" He croaked his voice small and scared.

Harvey made his way towards Mike but turned around on the way to shoot Mrs Asher a hard glare that said the conversation isn't over.

"Come on," he said to Mike taking his shoulders and leading him back into the room shutting the door behind them.

"You shouldn't be listening to our conversation." he told the boy who in turn looked down at his hands in shame.

"Sorry," he muttered "I just ... I couldn't help it. Are they not gonna let you foster me?" He sounded so afraid and small.

"Mike, do you really think I'm going to let that happen?"

He looked up at Harvey's strong determined brown eyes and suddenly realised that maybe he could trust Harvey.

He shook his head "but they said-"

"Hey, it doesn't matter what they said because I'm not going to let it happen, okay?" Mike looked hesitant but nodded.

"Good boy. Now why don't you go on the computer or something whilst we talk," Harvey told him gesturing towards the computer in the room which Mike was allowed to use "and you don't need to worry about any of this, I'm going to take care of it." Mike nodded and gave a small smile. Harvey squeezed his shoulder and left his room to have a go at the woman, closing the door on the way out.

"There's one thing I don't understand," he told her taking his position back on the couch "you seem to be inspecting me in such depth but you never did so with the monsters you threw him in with before?! It was your responsibility to have ensured Mike was in a safe home and if it wasn't for me turning up there and finding him, he would still be going through hell! I mean, did you even bother look into them?"

"Mr Specter, that was a mistake we apologise for and-"

"Do you know what? You can keep your goddamn apology and give me the papers I need to sign or you're gonna be in with one hell of a lawsuit," they both looked up at him in shock "yup, that's right, I'm going to be suing you on account for failing to do your job which resulted in a small boy being severely abused. Now you can make this easy for yourself and accept my request because I'm telling you, that kid is staying with me."

Harvey himself was surprised by his own determination as were the other two.

Mrs Asher sighed but pulled a few papers out of her folder.

"Mr Specter, Michael has had an extremely traumatic past and now has a physical impairment which is classed as a disability. He needs a lot of care and support despite him denying that he needs it."

"Right and his previous foster parents gave him just that didn't they?" Harvey said scoffing in sarcasm.

She sighed again.

"I just want you to be aware; this is not a small task."

"I appreciate your concern, but really, I am aware."

"Well then you sign here." She told him and handed him a piece of paper.

He skimmed through it taking it all in 'I Harvey Reginald Specter agree to foster and become the guardian of Michael James Ross for the duration of the trial regarding the closure of Beech Tree House'. This was it he thought to himself as he printed his signature in the designated space.

She then began handing him all the information regarding Mike including his birth certificate and passport. She also gave him a copy of Mike's file to read through which included all the details of his family and the accident that Harvey had been curious to find out about but hadn't wanted to question Mike about it. He discovered that Mike had very few living relatives. He had an uncle and two cousins and a grandmother. She told him about Mike's life after the accident; about how he spent the next month in hospital before being moved into care. He wondered why neither Mike's uncle nor grandmother took him in.

"We contacted the uncle but it was clear he didn't want anything to do to with Michael," She told him after Harvey asked about the matter "Apparently Michael's father didn't have a very good relationship with his brother. His grandmother seemed like a potential guardian. Michael told us they had a very good relationship. We contacted her and she came down to visit Michael. Unfortunately, she didn't recognise him and it turns out losing her son and daughter in law had a huge hit on her health and her Alzheimer's hugely deteriorated. Michael was devastated. We had no choice but to put him into care after that."

Harvey swallowed the strange lump that had formed in his throat. His heart broke for the kid. After losing his parents and suffering from an injury himself, his own grandmother, his last hope, didn't know who he was. He must've felt so alone. Losing the people he loved the most at just 11 years old.

She gave him and told him everything required and brought up one last document that Mike needed to sign.

Harvey went over to Mike's room and called him out.

"Come on, there's something they need you to sign." He told him.

They both went back into the room and Harvey watched as Mike signed the documents. He observed Mike's still composure. All this time he's been putting on a brave façade and he must be hurting so much from inside. He suddenly felt admiration for the 11 year old in front of him. Mike was strong; much stronger than any other child of his age - hell he was probably stronger than most adults!

"Okay Mr Specter, you are officially the guardian of Michael Ross," She told him.

He looked down at Mike who had a small shy smile on his face. He brought up a hand and ruffled Mike's hair, giving Mike a smile and receiving a grin in return.

He thanked them both and they left the condo.

"What was that earlier with that woman?" Harvey asked Mike as they both sat on the couch, curious to know where Mike's spite for her came from.

"I just don't like her very much." Mike told him simply.

"Why not? She hasn't hurt you in any way has she?" He asked sounding defensive.

"No no, it's nothing like that. She just used to come and ask me loads of questions while I was in the hospital even though I didn't really wanna answer and I don't think she liked me much."

"Yeah, well I didn't like her much either." They both smirked at each other.

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty unproductively. They both watched some TV and Harvey managed to get some work done. Mike was intrigued to see what Harvey was doing but Harvey told him it was confidential and that he could maybe look over some other cases when they went to the firm.

There was a knock at the door and Harvey went to see who it was. He was surprised as it wasn't often he had visitors - especially twice in one day. He would've thought it was Donna but she was going to pop around later on in the evening.

"Delivery for Harvey Specter?" There were two men both holding three boxes each.

"Yes, that's me." He told them and instructed for them to come inside. He led them to Mike's new bedroom where they put down the boxes they were struggling with. They took a signature and swiftly left only to come back with another few boxes.

"Your books are here," Harvey informed Mike once the men had left for good.

Mike was surprised that they were here already considering they had only ordered them yesterday – but then of course Harvey would pay extra for the special next day delivery.

They both went into Mike's room and Harvey pulled a beanbag for Mike to sit on before kneeling on the floor himself.

They spent some time looking through all of the books and shelving them.

Mike took his time, gently stroking some of the covers before helping Harvey add them to the shelf. He had always loved books. He had learned to read before some children could talk. He was the child who would sit indoors reading whilst the rest would play outside; his dad hated that. His dad eventually reached a point where he banned Mike from bringing home more books. Mike had been devastated and could never quite relish the reason. His dad banned him from buying them and here was Harvey, buying him more books than he could possibly have dreamed of. He was so damn grateful and happy. He just wanted to sit in his room all day reading through each and every one of the books. He lifted another one out of the box and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened and his vision blurred as he started down at the cover in his shaking hands. It was 'Curious George'.

Harvey was feeling extremely pleased with himself as he knew he had done something right after seeing Mike's face as he rummaged slowly through the books. The content visible through Mike's expression brought a smile to Harvey's own face. However, Mike's expression suddenly fell as he held in his hand another book. Mike's eyes began to shine and his hands appeared to be shaking.

"Mike?" Harvey asked "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Mmhmm," Mike nodded wiping at his eyes "I just ... I didn't realise we bought this." Mike said quietly.

"I saw you looking at it and I thought maybe you wanted it. Why what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he must've looked so pathetic getting emotional over a book for no apparent reason "sorry ... I just ... my mom used to read this to me all the time." His voice cracked and he wiped again at his eyes. He didn't want to start crying in front of Harvey.

Harvey gave a small sigh in sympathy.

"It's alright," he told Mike unaware of what else he could do or say "you still want to keep it?"

Mike thought for a second before nodding.

"How about we put it right here." Harvey said placing it on the top shelf where it was really visible.

They then carried on filling up the shelves. Soon it was full and they sat back admiring their collection. There was everything from the Harry Potter book set (apparently Mike was a huge Potter fan) to a collection of Law encyclopaedias. Obviously none of these were for Harvey; Harvey seldom read - mainly because he didn't have time. He had only told Mike that the books were for both of them so Mike would let him buy them. Mike seemed to have this view that he didn't deserve anything and Harvey wanted to demolish that idea. And now Mike was sat there grinning at his books. Usually kids would be excited at the purchase of new toys, but not Mike, for Mike it was books. Harvey shook his head in amazement. _What a kid_ he thought to himself.

They spent the next hour going through the Law books and taking turns to test each other. Harvey was astonished at how much Mike knew. Sure he was aware of the kid's amazing memory, but this was on a whole other level. He could define terms that even Harvard students would struggle to do.

"How did I do?" Mike asked eagerly after Harvey finished asking him questions.

"You did great!" Harvey said ruffling his hair "You got all of them. How did you know all that? I know you have an amazing mind up there."

"I've done a lot of reading over the past few months after I met you ..." Mike said shyly avoiding Harvey's gaze. Ever since he met Harvey and visited Pearson Hardman, he realised he wanted to be just like Harvey. He had been into Law before but meeting Harvey had spurted his interest even more.

"You wanna be like me, huh?" Harvey asked with a chuckle feeling strangely warmed.

Mike nodded.

"Well, one day you will be. In fact, you will be even better than me kiddo."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so."

There was another knock on the door and Harvey sighed. Three times in one day. He quickly went to open it as he realised it must be Donna.

"Hi, Donna." He greeted.

"Hi, Harvey," she replied walking straight past him "now where's my favourite eleven year old?" She asked and Mike emerged from his room.

"Hi, Donna." He said with a smile.

"Hi sweetie," she brought him into a hug and ruffled his hair and Harvey noticed how Mike leaned into her touch "Harvey manage to keep you alive?"

"Just about," Mike said grinning cheekily at Harvey who just smiled and shook his head.

"Oh I bet!" Donna said squeezing Mike's cheek. "Mike, why don't you give me a hand with dinner whilst Harvey does his work?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Harvey does ... what work?" Harvey asked slightly confused.

"Jessica asked you to look over the Grant merger but you left the files back at the office. But lucky for you," she said reaching into her handbag "you have an awesome secretary who remembers these things for you." She told him handing him a file.

"Right, thanks Donna"

Donna and Mike started in the kitchen cooking up Donna's famous shepherd pie. She had Mike mashing the potatoes whilst she herself chopped up the veg. Harvey was sat on the couch working on the files - well, trying to work on the files, it was hard to concentrate whilst they had the radio on loud and were laughing and singing along. It was mainly Donna singing along and he was going to ask her to turn it off but then he thought he heard another voice. He turned around surprised to see Mike was singing along too and had a grin fixated on his face. Harvey smiled to himself, glad at how much Mike had opened up. He remembered how miserable Mike was when he first met him back the home compared with how happy he was now.

Soon there was a steaming tray of delicious shepherd pie on the table. All three of them sat at the dining table which was almost never used as Harvey was almost always on his own. They laughed and talked while they ate and every so often Harvey would look over at Mike; he would feel satisfied at seeing Mike constantly smiling and happy.

After dinner Harvey went to do the washing up while Donna pulled out a monopoly board.

He finished washing up and joined Donna and Mike at the coffee table where Donna had set the game up.

"Do you know how to play, Mike?"

"Yup, I used to play with Grammy all the time." He told her and Harvey saw the look of sadness that crossed his expression. Donna looked over at Harvey who gave her a small nod to say they would discuss it later.

They began to play and Donna and Mike formed a team in attempt to take Harvey down. They didn't charge each other rent which in return meant they had more money to build more houses and hotels to make Harvey broke.

"Or you could just declare bankruptcy," Mike suggested with a grin.

"Nope, Harvey Specter doesn't lose," He told him trying to find a way to pay Mike the small fortune after landing on one of his properties.

"Well, it looks like Harvey Specter doesn't have much of a choice." Donna said leaning back taking delight in watching him struggle.

"Fine, you win kid," he told Mike letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes!" Mike punched the air and high-fived Donna.

"You got lucky there, kiddo."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, Harvey."

Of course Harvey didn't actually lose. He just let Mike win to make him happy ... or at least that's what he told himself.

Donna left soon after and both Mike and Harvey had gotten into their pyjamas and were sat on the couch watching some TV.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Harvey suggested at seeing Mike yawn.

"Yeah, okay, goodnight Harvey," he said standing up "and thanks for today, it was fun."

"Night, Mike," Harvey replied with a fond smile.

There wasn't actually much for Mike to thank him for. Harvey hadn't done much - but then he supposed that it was a lot more than what Mike was previously accustomed to.

* * *

Harvey watched TV for a while before deciding to go to bed himself. He was passing Mike's room when he heard whimpering. At first he thought it was nothing but then it grew louder. He walked into the bedroom deciding it was best to check.

Harvey walked into the room to find Mike tossing and turning. He was gasping and whimpering and his face was covered by a layer of dampness.

"Help," he whispered over and over again and the desperation in his voice hit Harvey hard.

"Mike," he called out quietly approaching the troubled boy and perching at the edge of his bed.

He had no idea what to do; should he wake Mike? Or should he let him sleep through it? Once again he realised how inexperienced he was with kids and was unsure if he was fit for the role he had just taken on. He was saved from making a decision, however, as Mike shot up, eyes wide and gasping for breath.

"Mike, hey kid, hey it's alright," Harvey told him, holding onto his shoulders in attempt to reassure the trembling boy who was clearly terrified after suffering through what was no doubt a horrific nightmare.

"Dad?" Harvey's mouth suddenly fell open and it was as if someone had thrown a punch to his gut. The kid sounded so damn broken.

"No Mike. It's me, Harvey,"

"Harvey?" Mike seemed genuinely confused for a few seconds "Harvey, oh I'm ... I'm sorry I .."

"Hey, it's fine. You alright?"

"Yeah, I just ..." He couldn't speak. If he did he were afraid he would just burst into tears as he often did after such a vivid nightmare - the only difference was he would usually be on his own which meant it was okay to cry. But now ... well now he was with Harvey, and he couldn't cry in front of Harvey.

Harvey got off the bed and was about to walk out when he felt a hand around his wrist. He turned around in surprise only to have the hand retracted.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled from his position on the bed and Harvey instantly understood what it was about.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" He reassured and Mike nodded not daring to look and Harvey.

True to his word, Harvey returned quickly with a glass of water which he handed to Mike.

He went and sat on the bed beside Mike and leaned against the headboard which came as a surprise to Mike. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Mike decided he should say something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Mike said quietly.

"What? Mike you-"

"It's just, I can't help it I get them a lot and I know it's probably annoying. I don't know what I say but it probably disturbed you just like it used to annoy Mr and Mrs Sanford, I mean I tried to stop but it's hard, I'm sorry I-"

"Mike, that's enough," Harvey told him in a stern voice that was not to be argued with "You can't help getting nightmares. And I don't know what those people told you but it didn't annoy me and it won't ever. I don't want to have a go at you or tell you to stop having them when you can't help it,"

Mike looked at him, his blue orbs glassy and wide.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harvey asked gently.

Mike thought for a second but shook his head. He wasn't ready. All the emotions, he knew if he started then the dam would break and everything he had been holding in over the past few months would come flooding out.

"That's fine," was all Harvey said and they carried on sitting in silence.

"It was about the accident," Mike whispered to both Harvey's surprise and his own.

"We were driving to my Grammys on Christmas Eve - we always used to spend Christmas with her. My mom and dad were arguing because of me just like they always did. My dad would always say things about me and my mom would defend me and then it would turn into a heavy argument," Harvey sat quietly, listening to the painful story coming from his eleven year old ward "I could see him glaring at me through the mirror. I was trying to remember what I had done wrong but the answer was quite simple really - I was born," Harvey frowned in shock, Mike really thought that? "My dad never liked me-"

"Hey, I'm sure he loved you,"

"Yeah, he probably did love me a little bit - but every parent loves their child. He just didn't like me; if he could change me he would. He hated how much I read whilst other kids were out playing, he even banned me from brining home books," he said with a humourless chuckle "he always expected me to go and play baseball with him even though he never taught me how to play. He was too busy playing with Frank from next door to teach me how to play. I mean, I wish I could go back now. Instead of spending all my time reading I would go out and learn to play by myself until I was good enough to play with him," both of them were slightly shocked by Mike's confession. Harvey had thought the only people had had caused him pain were his previous foster parents but it turns out his own dad did the same thing to him. Mike never thought he would ever be opening up to someone like this. He hadn't told these things to anyone - but that was probably because he didn't trust anyone else enough.

"That was why he got angry in the car. I was reading on the journey and it made him really, really angry. I put the book away straight away but it was too late. He always said I was too smart for my own good and I always wished that I wasn't born with such a freaky brain and that I was like a normal kid. But if I could go back I would try harder to make him like me and to make him proud because I miss him so much. And I miss my mom. I just miss them both so much, I wasn't ready, Harvey," his voice broke off in a whisper and his eyes began to well up "Why did they have to go so soon?"

And that was all it took. The second Harvey heard his voice break and saw the stray tear run down his face, Harvey couldn't help himself. He brought both arms around the boy who seemed to dissolve by the gesture. He broke down in Harvey's arms and the older man tightened his hold around the trembling frame.

Mike clutched onto Harvey's t-shirt, gathering the material in his hands while he sobbed endlessly into the older man's chest. Harvey's arms were strong and protective, holding him tight as he buried himself into Harvey's side.

Ever since his parents had died he hadn't even had a chance to mourn properly. He spent a month in hospital before being thrown into care. He hadn't even had a chance to get settled into there properly as he was placed with an abusive family who not only didn't give him the support a mourning child needs, but made things a whole lot worse. And now he was with Harvey. Harvey was the only person since his parents died who had shown him kindness and support – someone he could actually trust. And he realised that maybe he needed Harvey.

They stayed like that for a while. Harvey let Mike cry into his side for as long as he needed – and it was a long time, so it would be for a small boy who lost everything he had just a few months ago.

"For the record, I'm proud of you," Harvey told him. It was uncharacteristic behaviour from Harvey and anyone else who knew him would be shocked. But he couldn't help himself with Mike – the kid was really changing him.

"Why?" Came a small voice from his arms.

"Because you've been through so much and you've been so strong through all of it."

That seemed to really get to Mike as he was hit by another wave of tears as he buried himself further into Harvey.

When Mike had stopped crying, he pulled away from Harvey and sat back.

"Do you think you can try and sleep now?" Harvey asked him softly.

Mike nodded and wiped at his eyes.

"Can you maybe ..." Mike started hesitantly.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, Mike,"

With that being said, Mike pushed himself back into a lying down position, pulling the covers close whilst Harvey went and sat on the chair at the desk.

Harvey's presence seemed to be comforting, as Mike soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys! okay so i'm back and i can't tell you how sorry i am for not updating anything in like forever! school and exams had taken over my life but my summer holidays start on Wednesday (thank God) so i plan on updating sooner.**

 **i will be updating the rest of my stories as well, i will never leave anything incomplete.**

 **i wouldn't be surprised if you guys have forgotten about this story - apart from those of you that followed recently. i hope you guys are still reading and i really hope you like this chapter - don't want to disappoint you with this one**

 **just one thing to bare in mind, Mike is a small 11 year old. I know i've made him out to seem older and more mature but he's actually very small - i'm emphasising this now so it doesn't seem strange for Harvey to be giving Mike a piggy back :S**

 **anyways, thanks for reading, i really hope you like this :))**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

It was 4 am when Mike's eyes opened. The first thing he noticed as he sat up slightly was Harvey sprawled over the chair asleep in an awkward position. It didn't take him long to remember why Harvey was there – it was because Mike had asked him to, after he had awoken from a nightmare and cried onto Harvey. He hadn't realised just how much he needed to let out until he had started. Harvey had just put his arms around him, and that gesture was all it took for the dam to break and his withheld emotions to come flooding out. He hadn't really expected to breakdown like that – or to reveal those things to Harvey; but there was just something about the older man, Mike actually _trusted_ him. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to trust Harvey and to open up to him, for his stay with Harvey was only temporary and everyone he grew close to always ended up leaving – the more attached he got to Harvey, the more it would hurt when he left. He decided to interrupt his track of thought as he knew if he let it carry on it would bother him all night. Instead he turned to face Harvey once more and decided the man didn't look at all comfortable.

He swung his legs off his bed and reached for his crutches before making his way out of his bedroom and down the corridor to Harvey's. Pulling the duvet off the king-sized bed, he begun the difficult task of carrying it back to his room – it was his crutches making it such a difficult task as he didn't have any free hands. It was a struggle but he was soon back in his room and approaching the sleeping lawyer. He carefully covered Harvey with the duvet, ensuring that it wouldn't fall off – he was technically tucking Harvey in, which was very strange. As soon as he was done he got back into his bed and let himself drift back to sleep feeling somewhat more satisfied than before.

Harvey awoke the next day with a crick in his neck. It took him a while to realise that he wasn't in his bed but was sitting awkwardly on a chair in his office - aka Mike's makeshift bedroom. Speaking of Mike, the boy was still sound asleep and Harvey decided it was best for him to stay that way until he was well rested and woke up himself. He threw off the duvet and – wait, duvet? ... he didn't remember sleeping with a duvet ... there's no way it could've gotten there unless ... Mike. Mike must have brought it over from his bedroom. He smiled to himself at the thought of it, the kid was incredible.

It was Monday today so he would have to go into work and he was left with no choice but to bring Mike with him for he couldn't leave the kid on his own. He showered and got dressed before making some breakfast for himself and Mike. When all was done, he decided to go and wake Mike up.

"Mike," He said quietly shaking Mike's shoulder slightly. "Mike, hey kid you need to wake up."

He shook Mike once more and watched as Mike's eyes began to open.

"Morning kiddo," Harvey said with a smile as he watched Mike groan and attempt to burry himself further into the pillow.

"Morning," Mike mumbled into the pillow.

"Mike?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you want to go into work with me today?"

"What?" Mike asked quickly sitting up in bed.

"It's Monday, I need to go to the firm and I can't leave you here alone – so, do you want to come?"

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed, his attempt to hide his eagerness having failed.

"Alright," Harvey said with a chuckle "Quickly get dressed, breakfast is made we need to leave in 20 minutes."

In a way Mike was glad that Harvey hadn't brought up last night or acted any different towards him although he felt as though he should say something; he wanted to thank Harvey and even apologise to him, for Harvey needed to realise how grateful Mike was for what he did last night and of course it must have been awkward for Harvey. The older man didn't seem the type to come and comfort 11 year old boys regularly; Harvey was a lawyer whose main focus was his reputation and his job. There was obviously a reason why Harvey wasn't married or didn't have children and it was obviously because he didn't want to – if he had it wouldn't be difficult for a man like him to find a woman. Therefore it must not be ideal for Harvey to have to deal with Mike especially with how damaged Mike was.

So when they were seated in the car, Mike decided he should say something.

"Urm, Harvey?" He started off whilst playing with his fingers.

"Yeeees?" Harvey replied turning to look at the boy.

"I just want to urm ... say thank you for last night," He said quietly looking down at his lap.

"Mike, what have I said to you about thanking me?" Harvey asked him "I've told you that you don't need to. I am your guardian now which means I'm supposed to be looking after you and doing all of this."

"But still Harvey, you didn't have too and I'm sorry if –"

"Stop right there. You're not finishing that sentence," Harvey told him "There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for, do you understand?"

Mike's blue eyes met Harvey's stern brown ones and he nodded.

"Good, I don't want you to be worrying about it now." Harvey told him.

Mike breathed a silent breath off relief; it lifted the weight off his shoulders now he knew Harvey didn't mind his breakdown.

They had been driving for almost half an hour and Harvey was beginning to grow fed up. To make things worse, Harvey's phone buzzed to show a text from Jessica.

 _I need to fill you in before your meeting with Luke Whiston in 15 minutes ... where are you?_

Harvey cursed as he realised he had completely forgotten about the meeting. Luke was Jessica's client which made things even worse as he knew how pissed Jessica would be if he was late or missed the meeting – he was a multi-million dollar client whose case Jessica had handed over to Harvey with strict orders not to mess it up

"Ray," Harvey called out to his driver "How long?"

"Sorry Harvey, this traffic is terrible! It will be another half hour at minimum." Ray told his boss with a remorseful tone.

Harvey sighed in frustration. _Great_ he thought to himself, he was really screwed.

"I think we'll walk the rest of the way," Harvey told his driver.

"Okay then Harvey, I'm sorry about this,"

"You can't control the traffic Ray; it's not your fault." Harvey told him with a small chuckle.

"C'mon Mike," He said as he opened his own door and stepped out.

He didn't actually mind walking, he sometimes decided to walk instead of getting driven as it cleared his head – he found it peaceful.

The streets of New York were extremely busy as they frequently were the majority of the time but particularly during the mornings. There was just as much pedestrian traffic as there was on the road – which was extremely unfortunate for Mike who was trying to maintain his balance when being pushed and shoved by people rushing past – the fact that he was small didn't exactly work in his favour. It would have been okay if he had been walking at a decent pace but his speed began to decrease as after fast walking for a while, his legs began to hurt. He should have told Harvey to slow down but he didn't want to be an inconvenience particularly as Harvey was running late.

He probably should have told Harvey.

They had just turned a corner when a man who also seemed to be running late for work also came around the bend and shoved forcefully past Mike. He stumbled slightly on his feet and would have recovered except his crutch slipped causing him to fall roughly to the fall.

Whether it was the sound of Mike falling, or the sudden movement of people away from the area to avoid walking on top of Mike, Harvey noticed something was wrong and turned around to see Mike on the floor struggling to get up.

He quickly rushed over and knelt down beside the boy.

"Shit, Mike," Harvey placed gentle yet firm hands on Mike's shoulders to help him off the floor slightly "Hey, are you okay buddy?"

Mike bit his lip but nodded, his face a slight shade of red as he saw everyone watching.

"Alright let's get you up," Harvey said softly as he placed an arm around Mike and helped him stand. He took Mike's crutches from the floor and handed them to him before leading him to a nearby bench.

"Are you alright?" Harvey asked him once again when they were seated on the bench.

Mike nodded blinking back the tears that had appeared because the fall had hurt like hell. His legs had fallen awkwardly and they were now burning in pain.

"Mike?" Harvey prompted "Hey kiddo, look at me," He instructed softly. Mike turned to look to find a pair of concerned eyes looking down at him.

"What happened?"

"Urm ... there was just a guy who walked passed me and kinda knocked me over, I just lost my balance and tripped,"

"Son of a bitch," he heard Harvey mutter under his breath "and are you hurt?"

"Not really, I'm okay, my legs just hurt but they were kinda hurting before as well so ..."

"Wait a second; your legs were hurting before?"

"Urm, yeah," Mike mumbled looking down at his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were getting late and I didn't really want to bother you." Mike told him slightly taken aback by how bothered Harvey was by it.

He watched as Harvey stood and shook his head.

Harvey then began to look up and down the street thinking hard about something. Mike was slightly perplexed as to why they were still not leaving and what Harvey was planning to do – they were getting late after all.

Before he knew it, Harvey was crouched down on the floor in front of him.

"Urm ... Harvey? What are you doing?"

"Get on." Harvey instructed.

"I'm sorry ... what?!" was Harvey seriously asking Mike to get on his back? No, he couldn't be.

"Get on my back." Okay so maybe he was.

"No way," Mike was seriously taken aback my Harvey's request "Harvey I'm not a little kid and I'm sure I can walk it the rest of the way,"

"There's still another ten minutes to walk and there's too much traffic to get a cab now. I should have thought before asking you to walk and now you're in pain and if carrying you is the only way to avoid that then that's what I'm going to do." Harvey told him firmly as if he were negotiating a deal with another lawyer.

"Look Harvey, I appreciate your concern – I really do. But there's no way I'm making you do this," However shocked Mike was, he was also strangely touched that Harvey would be willing to do that just to put him out of pain.

"Mike, you're not making me do this, I am making you do this. And if you don't get on, then I'm lifting you bridal style because I am not having you in pain if I can help it," Harvey told him and Mike suddenly shuddered at the thought of Harvey carrying him like that "Now hurry up because my legs are getting tired, this isn't the most comfortable position you know."

Mike sighed but decided he didn't have much of an option – he wasn't really looking forward to the rest of the walk anyway.

He laced his arms round Harvey's neck and his legs around his waist. Harvey took a hold of Mike's legs and carefully stood up. Harvey knew Mike was light but he didn't expect him to be this easy to carry. He then took hold of Mike's crutches deciding it would be better for him to hold them than for Mike. Truth be told, he never in a million years thought he would ever walk down the street with a child on his back – but for some reason, he didn't mind. He knew how much pain Mike was in – even though Mike would never admit it himself – he could read it on his face. He also knew how difficult it would be for him to walk through the rush of people again.

To say Mike was embarrassed was an understatement. He was being carried by a lawyer whose reputation meant everything to him. To anyone else they would just see a father carrying his son, and that thought sent a sudden pang to his heart. His dad used to give him piggy backs when he was younger and when his dad could actually stand him. As he got older his dad began doing the same with Frank who was his next door neighbour and was also in Mike's class at school. It hurt alot to see his father playing and loving another child and not his own son. Mike would watch from his bedroom window as his father and Frank would play catch in the garden, wishing that one day he had someone who would love him the way his father loved Frank.

His musings were interrupted as they arrived at the firm. Harvey nodded at the security guard who didn't even ask Harvey for his ID. Mike blushed a shade of red as he saw everyone giving him weird looks.

"Harvey," He hissed into Harvey's ear "Please put me down now."

"I will do when we get to my office," Harvey told him and carried on walking.

All the employees of Pearson Hardman turned and watched with widened eyes and mouths hung open as The Great Harvey Specter, their best closer, strolled into the offices with a small boy on his back. Harvey Specter was one who gave a huge importance to his appearance and his reputation, he was respected and admired by many people – and also feared by most. He was a man of wealth and didn't appear to have much of a personal life, no one had heard of any relationships he had been in and those who had knew they hadn't lasted long. This was why is was completely out of the norm for the great closer to be walking in to work with a child – let alone a child on his back.

Nevertheless, Harvey strolled through in his usual confident demeanour ignoring those who looked and shooting glares at those who stared or whispered. He was almost at the safety of his office when a certain Louis Litt appeared in vision and began walking rapidly besides Harvey.

Harvey groaned inwardly.

"Good morning, Harvey," Louis greeted in his nasally voice.

"I don't really know about the good part Louis, you kind of ruined it by your presence," Louis snorted in response but carried on walking.

"What's that on you back?"

" _That_ is a boy and his name is Mike," Harvey told him with a sigh as he approached Donna's desk.

"But urm ... that's my question, why do _you_ have a boy called Mike on your back?"

" _That_ is none of your business." Harvey told him and walked into his office leaving Donna to deal with Louis.

Harvey placed Mike down onto his couch and noticed Mike was still red, clearly still embarrassed.

"You just had the unfortunate experience of meeting Louis Litt," Harvey told Mike deciding to change the atmosphere a little bit.

"Is he always like that?"

"Oh that was nothing, he's usually worse," Harvey said smirking and shaking his head "Just stay away from him."

"Well he won't be bothering you for a while now," They both looked up to see Donna stroll in, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Good because I was dreading the mountain load of questions he was going to pester me with." Harvey said as he began to throw his baseball into the air and catch it.

"Hey Mike," She said sweetly going to join the boy on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Donna, I'm okay," He replied clearly feeling comfortable around Donna.

"So what happened on the way here?" Both boys looked up at her and Harvey could see Mike beginning to redden up again.

Donna observed them both and 'ahhh'd' in realisation before giving Mike a sad smile.

"I see, you're not hurt are you Mike?" Mike looked over at Harvey in shock before turning to Donna again.

"Urm ... no, I'm okay thanks Donna," He told her still extremely confused.

"That's good, I'll get you some books to read or you could maybe look through some cases we've turned down if you like." She stood and strode out of the office.

"I would get used to it if I were you," Harvey told Mike at seeing his expression.

* * *

Harvey soon left to see Jessica about the meeting with Luke Whiston, leaving Mike with Donna who had returned with books and other stuff for Mike to do.

"Harvey," Jessica greeted him as he walked into her office "It's nice of you to turn up,"

"Got caught up in traffic," He said collapsing onto her couch.

"Mmhmm, now are you up to date with Mr Whiston's case?"

"Course I am,"

"Good because I need you to bring your a-game for this one,"

"When don't I bring my a-game?"

Jessica just smirked as she sat down at her desk. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up answering "Jessica Pearson,"

"He is? Okay, thank you." She said to the other person on the line and hung up.

"There's no time to sit, Luke is in conference room B," She told Harvey who in turn stood up "You sure you don't need me in there with you?"

"I'm sure I can survive without you,"

"Well you better, I'll catch up with you after the meeting,"

* * *

True to her word, Jessica caught Harvey just as he left the room finishing off the meeting.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine," Harvey told her with a frown "I don't need you looking over me like that; I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself,"

"Just wanted to make sure you're focused,"

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He said as they approached Harvey's office. Jessica didn't fail to notice how Harvey stopped a distance away from his office rather than walk directly outside it.

"Well, I don't know," She said suspiciously as she begun to walk towards his office "I just heard something about you having a boy called Mike with you today,"

Harvey clenched his jaw slightly as he already began thinking of ways of getting back at Louis.

"I mean obviously I didn't think it was true," She was now stood directly outside his office. "Because why would Harvey Specter out of all people have a child with him – and not just because it is against the firm's policies and the bylaws which _Louis_ wrote, but because as far as I'm aware you don't have any children and you're not exactly babysitter material. But it turns out my judgement wasn't correct." She concluded as she was now stood in the entrance of his office looking down at Mike who hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Jessica-"

"Explain." She turned to face him again and this time Mike had noticed the two of them standing outside.

But just as Harvey was about to justify Mike's presence, Donna spoke up.

"Jessica, I just got a call from Stacey from the front desk, she says a Mr Matthews is here to see you – he says it's urgent."

Jessica just shook her head and added "We're talking about this later" Before leaving.

"You didn't make that up did you?" Harvey asked Donna, slightly relieved.

"Course not, I couldn't lie to the managing partner," She said not taking her eyes off her screen.

"But Mr Matthews was on his way out; there was nothing he wanted to talk about. How-"

"I gave him something to talk about," She said flicking her hair off her shoulder "Don't worry, I was careful – I didn't do anything too bad."

He shook his head with a smirk and walked into his office.

"Who was that?" Mike asked from his position on the couch.

"That was Jessica Pearson,"

"Jessica what?! Pearson ... as in 'Pearson Hardman' Pearson?"

"The one and only,"

"What was she doing? She kept on staring at me!"

"She wanted to know what the hell you're doing here," Harvey flipped open his laptop and began to start working again.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I didn't get a chance to, Donna saved me,"

"What will you tell her?"

"The truth."

* * *

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," Donna sang through the intercom and Harvey groaned before standing and making his way out.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm the one who brought you some time." She said in response to his glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jessica stood from her chair and made her way around her desk at seeing him walk in. She was pissed – but he didn't know why.

"Excuse me?"

"When I told you, you need to bring your a-game, I meant it!" She said approaching him. "I have been emphasising the importance of this goddamn case to you since the day I assigned it!"

"Jessica, I have no idea what you're talking about," Because really, he had no idea what he had done to piss her off this much. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" She let out a humourless laugh. "You're telling me to calm down after I receive a phone call from Luke threatening to leave the firm because his own company fired him this morning; and do you know why they did that? Because the goddamn paperwork hadn't been filed!"

He closed his eyes and cursed himself. How could he forget? He had been meaning to file it but he had been so busy with Mike and the Beech Tree House case it had completely slipped his mind.

"Jessica, I-"

"And then I come to find we had taken on a child abuse case pro bono. And I knew I hadn't authorised it, so when I went to check I found the case had been taken on by _you_. Now at first I didn't believe it because why would _you_ out of all people taken on a pro bono – I mean I had to force you to take on the care home one – which, for the record, I am still waiting for you to win – but everyone knows that you despise pro bonos. So that leads nicely to the question: why have you taken on a child abuse case, pro bono, when I specifically told you to divert all your focus onto this case?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly, leaning against her desk waiting for an answer.

"I thought it would be an easy one to win, and you're the one who's always encouraging us to take on pro bonos so I thought I'd take one on myself," He said with a shrug, knowing from her face that Jessica was not buying it.

"Bullshit." She leaned away from her desk and began walking towards him again. "You know how long child abuse cases can take – and this isn't an easy one to win, you don't have much evidence and I know how damn good the lawyer on the other side is. Now since you're not going to tell me the real reason, drop the case."

"I'm not doing it." He told her straight up.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said, I'm not dropping the case."

"Oh yes you are, because the way things work here, I tell you what to do – it's not the other way around."

"Jessica, I don't care what happens I am not dropping that case." There was no way on earth he would drop it. "I can work on all three cases – and win all three."

"I know you can, but I am not taking any chances, I don't want your focus diverted somewhere else. So you either drop that goddamn case yourself, or I will."

"If you do that then I will drop Luke's case and any other ones you tell me to take on." He didn't care that he was pushing it with her, there was just no way he was dropping the case.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She laughed indecorously at what she viewed as stupidity.

"I mean it." He said sternly meeting her strong gaze.

"Fine, I'll let you keep the case as long as you assign it to someone else."

"Nope. I am handling that case myself."

"Harvey!" She exclaimed growing increasingly frustrated. "What the hell is wrong with you?! First you bring some kid into work and have him kept in your office, and then you take on some stupid pro bono and stubbornly refuse to get rid of it! And on top of all that, you forget that I'm your boss and that you're not the only goddamn lawyer at this firm that I can get to handle any case I wish,"

"Jess-"

"Now I don't appreciate being told what to do or being disobeyed, so for one, you will get that kid – whoever the hell he is – out of my firm and then you will carry on with Luke's case whilst I go and drop this nuisance pro bono you've taken on."

"You can tell me to do whatever the hell you want but I am not doing either one of those things!" He could feel himself getting heated up now.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, you may be my boss but I'm not your puppet and I can do whatever the hell I want to!"

"Harv-"

"And you wanna know who that kid is? His name is Mike and I've fostered him," Oh the look on her face. "He lived at the care home before it shut down and then moved in with a family who abused him worse than you can imagine. So that's the case I'm taking on and I don't care what you say, I'm not backing down until I sue the shit out of them – hell I will even sway the jury towards the death penalty!" His breaths were coming out heavy and his face was slightly red with his jaw tightened. His eyes were shimmering slightly with unfamiliar emotion.

Jessica studied him for a while before placing a hand on his upper arm. "Sit down." She told him gently before leading him to the couch.

"Explain." She said quietly, and although he had given her a rough – quite shocking – overview, he began to explain everything to her from the first time he met Mike to present day.

Jessica nodded as he finished off. "So how long is he staying with you for?"

"Just as long as the care home stays shut."

"And how are you ... coping?" Harvey was the last person she expected to have fostered a child but she knew that if he had made the decision of doing it, then he would do it properly.

"Fine so far, he's eleven years old – it's not that difficult." He didn't mention how hard it had been with Mike's emotional breakdown and how hard it had been on him to see Mike so hurt.

"Hmmm ... and are you sure you can handle it?" She appeared to be slightly cautious asking the question.

"Course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?" He knew what she meant but he wanted to ask anyway.

"I mean you haven't done anything like it before, and you're not exactly the type of guy anyone would expect to have a kid,"

"He's not my kid," Harvey corrected her. "He's just staying with me for a while."

She just nodded at that.

"If you need me to, I will act as co-counsel on the case." She told him sincerely.

"Thanks, Jessica." They nodded at each other and he stood to leave.

"Harvey," He turned around as he approached the door. "How bad was it?" Her question was answered before he even opened his mouth. The look in his eyes, the darkness and anger that flashed through them said it all. But there was also sadness, sadness she saw by the way he swallowed hard and lowered his gaze before he looked back at her.

"It was bad." The three words told her alot, because if Harvey thought it was bad, then it was really bad. If Harvey had suddenly developed emotions (he couldn't even deny it) for an eleven year old boy, then it really must have been bad.

"You better go win this goddamn case," A small smile at her lips and a twinkle in her eyes was enough for him to know she was proud of him – even though she would seldom say it.

He gave a smile back before leaving.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly until Harvey left the office for a meeting and Donna went to pee, leaving Louis the perfect opportunity.

Mike was sat on the couch reading one of Harvey's law books – neither Harvey nor Donna could get their heads around why an eleven year old boy would leisurely read something Law school students would be forced to read. He looked up at feeling another presence in the room.

"Hi Mike," Louis said grinning down at him showing more teeth than were necessary.

"Urm ... hi," Mike felt slightly uncomfortable and wished Harvey was here.

"What're you doing, Mike?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mike snapped glaring at him, deciding it were best if he showed Louis his bitter side rather than his nervous one.

Louis frowned and shuffled on his feet slightly before letting out a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" This time Mike frowned. "With Harvey, what are you doing here with Harvey?"

"It's none of your business." He told him and began to act engrossed in his book.

"Where are your parents?"

Mike suddenly flinched and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're not very responsive are you?" Louis asked with a humourless chuckle. "Did your parents just ditch you here with Harvey?"

Mike grinded his teeth. "Piss off." He hissed causing Louis to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well kid, your parents didn't teach you any manners did they?" Louis began walking closer towards Mike and the boy decided to capitalize the opportunity.

His crutch was on the floor beside him, he suddenly kicked it out just as Louis stepped forward. Before he even knew what hit him, Louis tripped on the crutch and went flying onto the floor.

Mike didn't even try to suppress the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Louis growled slightly as he lifted himself off the floor.

"You cheeky little son of a bitch." Louis began to approach Mike once again, "You think it's funny?!" His raised voice caused Mike's smile to suddenly disappear.

He saw the way Louis was approaching him in anger and immediately began to push himself backwards into the couch.

"Who do you think you are?!" His hand was on the arm rest of the couch and his face was just inches away from Mike's.

Mike began to feel the panic flare up from inside of him. His eyes began to well up and his breaths began to come out shorter and more rapidly.

And in that moment, Mike was sure Louis was going to hit him.

"Louis!" A voice broke out from behind them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" An arm yanked Louis violently away from Mike.

Mike tried to calm himself down as he saw Harvey was now here, but he just couldn't.

"Harvey, I-I-" Louis stuttered and looked scared out of his skin.

"You what, huh?!" Harvey shoved Louis hard causing him to almost fall onto the floor again. With another push, Harvey drew back his fist as if to punch him before Donna appeared.

"Harvey!" She called out and he immediately turned to look at her. He lowered his fist but carried on glaring at Louis. The white hot anger he was suddenly feeling a second ago had cooled very slightly.

"Louis, you better get your sorry ass out of here before I do something that I won't regret – but you definitely will after the hefty medical bill you'll be faced with after!" His voice was still loud and angry and Louis instantly rushed out of the room.

"Harvey," Donna said quietly tapping his arm. She gestured towards Mike who was sitting on the couch and appeared to be having what looked like a panic attack, Harvey's shouting and bout of violence having done nothing but worsen Mike's panic.

Harvey hurried forward and knelt down in front of the small boy.

"Mike," He said quietly placing both hands on the boys shoulders. "Look at me, Mike." He instructed.

Mike just couldn't meet Harvey's eyes. His breathing wasn't working and he felt nothing but terror.

"Mike," Harvey said slightly more softly this time. "Hey buddy, you're okay." Donna blinked back the tears that were appearing as she watched a side of Harvey she had never seen before.

"I just need you to breathe with me, can you do that kiddo?" Harvey cupped Mike's face to make him look directly at Harvey. "We're going to breathe together now, okay Mike?" Mike's panic filled blue orbs met Harvey's concerned ones and he vaguely nodded.

"Okay, deep breaths now," Harvey told him and began to exaggerate his breathing so Mike would follow. Mike put all of his focus onto Harvey as the older man gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You're okay now, just take it easy."

It took a while but eventually Mike managed to calm down slightly – Harvey's comfort being the only reason for it.

"You okay now, Mike?" Harvey stood from his crouch in front of Mike and instead went to sit next to him on the couch.

"Yeah ... I ... I don't really know why-I-I – I just kinda freaked out, I'm sorry," He put his head down and took a few breaths.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." His eyes grew angry again and he went to stand up before Donna stopped him.

"No." She told him firmly and pushed him back down onto the couch. "I'll do it."

She then strode out of the office and proceeded to Louis's office to do what Harvey had intended to do. However, she knew that if Harvey had done it there would be more action and no words and that wouldn't have turned out well.

* * *

And apparently Donna had gotten the message across quite clearly, as a few hours later, Louis was lingering outside Harvey's office having spoken to Donna about why he was there.

He knocked hesitantly on the door and Mike immediately shrunk back after seeing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here, Louis?" Harvey stood from his chair.

"I-I ... I just want to speak to Mike,"

"Well that's not happening, so how about you get the hell out of here!" He walked around his desk.

"Harvey, please! I just want to apologise!" Harvey would have shoved him out if he didn't sound so genuine. He looked over at Donna who nodded at him.

"You have two minutes – if Mike doesn't mind." Harvey looked at Mike and raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he was okay with it, he received a shrug and a slight nod in return.

"Mike, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have come in here like that and I definitely shouldn't have gotten angry at you," Harvey watched with a smirk on his face as Louis apologised.

"Its fine, I probably shouldn't have tripped you up – and I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did,"

"Hey, you had every right to act the way you did." They briefly smiled at each other.

"So ... we're good?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Well, just to make sure we really are good," Louis reached into his pocket and pulled an envelope out. "I found out you were a Harry Potter fan, so I got you tickets to the premier that is happening here in New York for the new movie." He handed Mike the envelope feeling incredibly proud of himself as he saw the shocked expression on the kid's face.

"What?!" Mike opened up the envelope and pulled out the tickets. "This is awesome! How did you even know I liked Harry Potter?!" Louis just tapped his nose as Mike grinned larger than he had in a long time.

"They're front row for next Saturday when Harvey has a day off work too, I'm sure Harvey will have a great time too,"

"Thanks Louis!" Mike exclaimed and Louis gave him a small before nodding at Harvey and leaving the office. Harvey knew that Louis had found out everything and he also knew that he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Mike was bursting with energy as they were on their way out of the firm. He apparently hadn't been to see a movie in the cinemas in years let alone even dream if going to a premier.

Ray was waiting for them outside and as they approached the car, Jessica was also stood by her own car, waiting for them.

"Hi, you must be Mike," She greeted him surprisingly warmly as she came to stand in front if them. "I'm Jessica Pearson."

"Hi, Jessica," Mike replied in a small voice slightly nerved by the fact he was standing in front of a managing partner of the law firm.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike." She smiled at him before turning to Harvey. "Harvey, I need a quick word." Harvey got Mike sat down in the car before focusing his attention back on her.

"What's the matter?"

"Your case is weak,"

"Sorry?"

"You have virtually no evidence, at the moment it's just your word against theirs."

"I'm not doing it." Harvey told her having figured out where she was taking this.

"Harvey you-"

"Jessica, I am not in any way getting that kid involved. I wanted to keep him away from those people I don't want him to ever be even a miles distance of them."

"Fine, although it could easily win you the case, you don't have to get him to testify if you really don't want to, but you at least need medical reports ... that's if he ..." She left the sentence like that, not wanting to directly ask whether Mike's body had been left with any signs of abuse.

"I'll get the records, but there's no way he's testifying."

Mike was his responsibility now and there was no way he would fail his duty to protect him.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really really hope you liked it and that you are still reading this, it means alot :)**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas for what could happen next or anything you would like to see in this story, then please let me know - I would love to hear your ideas :)**

 **Once again, sorry for taking so long to update and thanks for reading!**

 **Would love some reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guyyyyssss :SS**

 **firstly i want to apologise for taking forever to update. I've had a busy time with school and uni stuff and it's been tough.**

 **I hope you guys are still interested in this story - I really appreciate all the reviews/follows/faves I've been getting**

 **I really hope you like this chapter - let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

The next couple of weeks went by and both Harvey and Mike were getting used to living together. They fell into an easy routine where Harvey took Mike with him to the firm everyday – which Mike loved – and managed to leave early so they could get home at a good time. They would every so often watch a movie and alternated between star wars and star trek marathons which they would watch until Mike was close to falling asleep.

Harvey had taken Mike to the hospital for a check-up and doctors report – something both himself and Mike were dreading. It had been a difficult conversation when Harvey explained to Mike that he was fighting the Sanford's in court and had resulted in Mike becoming somewhat emotional. Mike had then hesitantly agreed to go along to the hospital in order to get a doctor's report which would form the bulk of evidence of abuse against the Sanfords'. They had made an appointment and social services had spoken to the hospital prior so they wouldn't suspect Harvey of being the one to cause harm to Mike.

Mike was sat on the hospital bed swinging his legs and Harvey was beginning to get irritated by the creaking his braces were making. Just as Harvey was about to tell him to stop, the nurse came in. She handed Mike a gown in instructed him to take his shirt off but to not put his gown on yet. Mike hesitantly did so and Harvey was once again pained by the sight of Mike's upper body. Although the bruises had faded slightly, they were still very visible as were the deep scars. Mike was still very skinny but not as dangerously as he had been when Harvey had previously seen him.

The doctor came in and took notes on the appearance of Mike's body. She was very good with him and Harvey appreciated how comfortable she made them both feel. Mike was then wheeled off for an x-ray of his torso and brought back shortly after. He was lying on the bed flicking through a magazine whilst Harvey was sending a few emails on his phone, when a different doctor walked in.

"Michael Ross?" The doctor asked coming closer and looking at Mike with a sense of recognition.

Mike's head shot up and his face also changed in recognition.

"Oh, hi Doc," Mike said nervously and could feel Harvey frowning at them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sylvester, I treated Mike following the accident," He introduced himself shaking Harvey's hand.

"Harvey Specter – Mike's foster parent," Wow that still sounded so weird to his ears.

"Mr. Specter, I was just walking past when I saw Mike and if it were possible I would like to have a few words with you." The doctor seemed slightly angered but Harvey had no idea why.

"That's fine, I just-"

"Don't worry, I'll get a nurse to come in and sit with Mike." Harvey nodded and glanced at Mike before leaving the room with the doctor to go and sit inside his office.

"Mr. Specter, I have tried calling you and leaving messages multiple times. It shocks me how if you were to foster a child you're supposed to be taking care of them, not neglecting their health! And when I came knocking on your door there was no answer then either! Would you care to explain?!" The doctor was standing up now with his hands on his hips.

"Doctor, there has been a misunderstanding here. I have only recently taken Mike in, he was living with a different couple before," Harvey explained calmly when in reality he was getting very angered himself at Mike's previous foster parents.

"Wait ... what? You mean it wasn't you who I was trying to contact?" The doctor was perplexed – rightly so.

"It wasn't, Mike was living with very bad people," Harvey said swallowing hard and hoping the doctor got the hint so he wouldn't have to expand. "It was only recently that I found out and took him into my care."

"I understand, I apologise for coming at you like that, Mr. Specter."

"Don't apologise, it's completely understandable."

"You see, Mike was supposed to be coming into the hospital regularly for his legs. He needed to get his medication which he has obviously been going without, and the braces currently on his legs were only a temporary measure – they should have been taken off by now and replaced with a more comfortable and appropriate bracing,"

"I had no idea. I wasn't told anything, otherwise I would've brought Mike in straight away. And this medication, what is it for?"

"Mike was administered medication to help with the healing and a type of pain killer as the braces he has are extremely painful and I have no idea how he has been going without any medication – the pain is simply unbearable." Harvey was shaking his head and had his fists clenched underneath the table. Mike was in that much pain and yet he hadn't said a word – and those monsters had deliberately kept Mike away from the healthcare he so desperately required.

"What will happen now?"

"Well I will give you the medication and we will book an appointment for Mike to come in and have his braces removed. He will be fitted with a pair that he only needs when walking and can take off otherwise. I am in genuine shock at how he has gone so long in his condition, as i'm sure you are. I'm glad you have taken him in, he's a good kid." Harvey nodded. He really liked this doctor.

They booked an appointment and the doctor handed Harvey Mike's prescription.

Harvey went back to Mike's room just as the doctor had arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Specter you're here. I just want to go through Michael's x-ray with you," She said pinning it up on the light box.

"If you look closely at his ribs on here, you can see very faint lines. Now these are a series of breaks and fractures that are currently in the process of healing. The fractures have clearly gone unnoticed but luckily they are healing well. I am going to administer you some pain killers for Michael, and I suggest he takes it easy while his ribs heal," The doctor filled out the prescription and gave it to Harvey. "Michael is also very under-weight but luckily is just off the dangerous scale meaning we do not have to hospitalise him." That means previously Mike was in a condition to be hospitalised, Harvey thought to himself, swallowing hard.

"I trust you will take good care of Michael and I want you to bring him back in 3 weeks for another check-up. I have produced you a whole health report."

Harvey thanked the doctor and helped Mike back into his shirt and off of the bed. They left the hospital and were both silent up until they were sat in the car.

"New rule," Harvey said as Ray started the car, "Next time you're in pain – you tell me."

* * *

Harvey had been keeping a more careful watch on Mike and had been making sure he took his medication. He was feeding him even more and was forcing him to rest – which Mike hated.

Harvey also installed a shower sit in the bathroom to make it more comfortable and easier for Mike when he showered.

They had come back from the firm one day and Mike had gone off to shower. Harvey was in the kitchen making dinner when he heard Mike come back out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" He asked knowing well what the boy was going to say, but also curious about his reaction.

"I ... urm ... you,"

Harvey turned around and faced the kid only to see his eyes watery and his expression confused.

He approached Mike and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Mike?" He prompted softly.

"You didn't have to do that," Mike whispered looking at the floor.

Harvey brought a finger to lift up Mike's chin.

"Hey," He said softly making Mike meet his eyes, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to and you needed it."

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It was such a small thing but it meant so much. It reminded him when he was back at the Sanford's and it was a constant struggle to use the cramped bathroom, showing him the complete contrast between his life there and Harvey's attempts to make his life as good as it could be here.

"And plus, I can use it too and have a more relaxing shower." Harvey said earning a chuckle from Mike. "Go on, why don't you go try it out." He told Mike who nodded and went to take what was the best shower he had taken in a long time.

After the shower incident, Mike had opened up a lot more and had started making himself more at home than he ever did before. Harvey was extremely glad to see Mike opening up and treating the condo like his home – although it did come with downsides. Harvey had lost count of the number of times he had tripped over Mike's converse and was constantly tidying away Mike clothes, as apparently Mike had forgotten how to fold or hanger any of them. He had also given up on telling Mike to get his feet off the table and decided that it didn't matter, if that's what it took for Mike to feel more at home. The only thing that stayed tidy was his bookshelf as Mike cherished each and every one of the books in there. He also realised how much Mike talked. The kid was a non-stop chatterbox, which somewhat saddened Harvey as he thought about how hurt Mike must've been for him to previously have been so silent.

Mike had been non-stop talking about the Harry Potter premiere for which Louis had given them tickets to. They were VIP tickets which have them meet and greet access to spend time with the cast who were in New York for the occasion - but Mike had no idea. As far as Mike was aware, they were normal attendees at the premiere.

"Harvey, this is silly! I look stupid!" Mike pouted in the mirror as he attempted to fix his tie.

"Here, give me that." Harvey said taking the tie out of Mike's hands and easily sorting it out.

"Why do I even have to wear a suit? What's wrong with my jeans?" Mike moaned for the fiftieth time that evening.

"I told you, appearances are everything – especially whilst you're with me." They had gotten Mike a tailored suit for the event and Harvey had very almost bought a three-piece suit but Mike had protested against the idea. He had also said he would only wear the suit if Harvey let him wear a skinny tie – which Harvey had no choice but to agree to.

"But I look stupid." Mike mumbled frowning at his reflection causing Harvey to smirk (along with the fact that Mike looked extremely cute – which he would never admit out loud).

"Of course you don't, you look great. Let's just sort out your ... wait a second," Harvey took Mike's shoulders and turned him around so they were face to face. "Your hair ... are you trying to look like me?" Harvey said trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Mike's had gelled back his hair in the way Harvey's was – well, at least he had attempted to.

"I ... no ... I just ... it was there ... and I urm," Mike flushed a deep red and brought a hand through his hair in attempt to make it the mess it was before.

"Hey, don't do that, you're ruining it even more," Harvey swatted Mike hair away and went to grab the hair gel and comb. "Come on, let's sort it out for you and try and make it look as good as mine."

Once they were both satisfied with Mike's appearance, Harvey called Ray and they were soon on the way to the venue. The whole journey there, Mike was feeding Harvey pages of information about Harry Potter. He had made Harvey watch all the films, which the older man did just to make Mike happy – he really wasn't a Potter fan.

However, Mike's excitement was quickly replaced by nerves as they arrived and saw the huge crowd of people.

"What's the matter?" Harvey asked with a small frown as he saw how stiff and serious Mike had become as they got out of the car and started walking.

"Nothing," Mike quickly smiled up at Harvey and attempted to cheer up. He had waited so long for this and he wasn't going to ruin in because of his anxiety around large crowds.

"Come on then," Harvey said clapping Mike on his shoulder.

Harvey kept a hand on Mike's shoulder the whole evening which Mike hugely appreciated and went a long way to help him feel more relaxed around the masses of people.

"Harvey? Where are we going?" Mike asked as Harvey steered him to a different direction from where everyone else was going.

"You'll find out." Harvey told him and they carried on walking until they came face to face with a security guard. Harvey handed him the tickets and he looked at them before handing them back.

"Alright sir, have a great evening, you and your son can make your way through." The man told them and removed the rope from the entrance to let them through.

They both froze and neither would admit it, but it stirred up an emotion in both of them that neither could describe. It meant something.

"I ...," Harvey stuttered unsure of what to say, "Thank you."

They were both silent for the first time that night as they continued to make their way through, neither of them mentioning what the guard had said.

"Harvey, where are we going?" Mike asked again, breaking the silence.

"We're here." He said as they walked through a door.

On the other side of the door was an area much fancier than where they were before and it was no way near as busy. It didn't look like an area where they were supposed to be but Mike let Harvey take him through the room.

Mike gazed around at everyone and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harvey is that-"

Harvey tapped the man who was stood in front of them. The man turned around and his face lit up with a warm smile in a form of recognition.

"Hi, you must be Mike." Mike's mouth fell open, because there in front of him was Daniel Radcliffe.

* * *

Mike was buzzing the entire night. After the shock had worn off, they had spent time with the cast and Mike had the opportunity to talk Harry Potter all night long. They had then watched the movie and Daniel himself had requested to sit next to Mike. Harvey had no idea how Louis had done it, but he knew he had to pay the man a huge thanks. Mike was unbelievably happy all night long, and seeing the kid that happy, made Harvey happier than he could remember.

"Harvey, would you like to be a wizard? I think you'd make an awesome wizard! I'd love to be a wizard ... actually I want to be a lawyer too ... I'm not sure whether I'd want to be a wizard or a lawyer ... oh my god ..." Mike gasped in excitement in the middle of his ramble, "I could be a wizard and a lawyer! How awesome would that be?! A wizard and a lawyer ... like the best of both worlds. Harvey you could be a wizard lawyer too! Harvey Specter – Senior Wizard, and then we could go to Hogwarts instead of Harvard and ... oh my god we have to go to Hogwarts! Like I know we can't actually go to Hogwarts but we can! We could go to the studios in England! How awesome would that be?! And they have-"

"Okay buddy, that's enough for tonight," Harvey finally said as they stepped into the condo and he placed his eyes on the key holder. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was amazing! Thanks, Harvey!" Mike exclaimed as he crashed on the couch clutching the signed photos he had received from the cast.

"I'm not the one to thank, kiddo," Harvey said as he sat down on the couch next to Mike.

"Are we going to the firm tomorrow?"

"We are but it's been a long day so we can go in later and thank Louis then." At least after this Mike would no longer be scared of Louis. "But right now you need to go to bed,"

"No I don't. It's not that late,"

"Doesn't matter, you're tired and don't even try and say you're not, you've walked a lot today and your legs are hurting. Yup, don't think I didn't realise how quickly you came to hit the couch," Mike sighed but didn't argue.

"Come on." Harvey stood up and helped Mike up taking his arm.

They both went to get ready for bed and Harvey was soon in Mike's room putting the boy to bed. They had an unspoken arrangement where Harvey would come and switch off Mike's room light every night before he went to sleep and technically tuck him in - but neither of them would call it that.

"Night kiddo," Harvey said giving Mike's hair a ruffle and turning off the lamp on Mike's bedside.

"Night, Harvey."

* * *

Mike had spent the first couple of weeks settling in and enjoying his time at Harvey's. It was only when Donna had brought it up that Harvey had had realised. Mike needed to go to school. He hadn't been in since the accident and the Sanford's hadn't been bothered in re-enrolling Mike. Mike of course was aware of this, however he had purposely not brought it up, as going to school was the last thing he wanted. He was dreading it so much, every time it crossed his mind; he sent the thought right to the back and kept it buried there. However, he knew that sooner or later he had to face it.

They had been sitting in Harvey's office with Harvey working on some files and Mike reading a book. They were working in peace when Donna came rushing in.

"I just heard Paul Porter say he was picking his grandson up from school today." She told the two who were looking up at her expectantly.

"And?"

"School, Harvey."

"Yes, I know, I heard you Donna now what is your point?" Harvey put his file down and turned his chair around.

"Mike's a child."

"I knew that too, Donna,"

"Harvey, anybody would two brain cells could figure out what I'm trying to say! Mike needs to go to school!"

Harvey opened his mouth in an 'oh'.

"What?! No, I don't need to go to school!" Mike exclaimed looking up in horror.

"Course you need to go to school, I just have no idea how I didn't realise myself." Harvey said shaking his head.

"I'll handle it, Harvey." Donna told him and they nodded at each other before she left the room to make the relevant phone calls.

"Harvey please, can't I just come to the firm like I already do? I learn more here than I ever would at school and I'm ahead of everyone there!" Mike protested.

"Mike, this isn't up for discussion. You're a child and you have to go – you know enough about the law to know that even if I wanted to let you stay out of school, I wouldn't be allowed to."

"But I haven't been going up until now! We can just carry on like this!"

"No, you haven't been going but only because I didn't realise – but now I do, which means you are going to school." Harvey said in a more stern tone.

Mike sat back crossing his arms and pouting causing Harvey to sigh.

Harvey got up from his seat and went to sit next to Mike on the couch.

"Alright, why are you so against going to school huh?" Harvey asked softly as he turned to face Mike.

"I just don't want to go," Mike mumbled looking down at his lap, "I want to stay here,"

"You can come here after you've done with school every day, come on, it won't be that bad." Harvey said squeezing Mike's shoulder. Mike just nodded but didn't mention anything about the fact that he was previously bullied and he was only afraid it would get worse.

"Okay, so you have an appointment with Mike's principle tomorrow at 1pm and they said Mike should be ready to start again from next Monday." Donna announced walking in and handing Harvey the details.

And apparently that was it. Donna had tried to comfort Mike afterwards but he had just shrugged it off saying that it was fine and he understood that he had to go – he really did and his rational side was telling him off for being so difficult about it, but the thought just brought up fear inside of him and he wanted nothing more than to hide in the comfort of Harvey's constant presence.

* * *

The next day rolled quicker than Mike would've liked and it wasn't long before they had pulled up outside of Mike's old school and were seated in the principal's office. The principle – Mr. Brown – had Harvey sign all the necessary paperwork and update Mike's details and emergency contacts. He was more than happy to take Mike back after his long leave as Donna had made him aware about Mike's situation.

"Mike, could you please step out for a few minutes – I just need to talk to Mr. Brown about something." It was worded as a request but Mike knew he didn't have a choice and hesitantly stood up to leave.

"Mr. Brown, I just want to make you aware that Mike has been through an extremely difficult situation and is still recovering. I want to make sure that all procedures are taken to ensure Mike is made to feel comfortable. He has had a history of abuse and has lost his parents which has been incredibly difficult for him and I know coming back to school is a huge step for him," Harvey explained, "So I want to be sure that I am making the right decision in sending him back now and want to know that you are going to be treating him with care."

"Mr. Specter, Michael is a very bright boy and I am aware that this has all been very tough for him. I can assure you that myself, along with my staff will do our absolute best for Michael. We are very glad to have him and I'm sure he'll settle in in no time." Harvey nodded at the principle and stood up.

"Well, if that's all clear then we must get going," Harvey said whilst buttoning his suit jacket.

They opened the door to where Mike was sitting on a chair swinging his legs.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Specter," The principle said shaking Harvey's hand. "And I'm glad to have you back Michael, I will see you on Monday."

* * *

Mike capitalised the school-free time he had left by watching movies when he was at the condo, and reading books when he was at the firm. It was Sunday night that was the worst. Especially when Harvey had reminded him he had school tomorrow.

Harvey had apparently sensed the nerves and had brought out a few law books. He had a law trivia with Mike and challenged him to a mock trial where they both argued their sides of a case Harvey had made up on the spot. They ended the night with takeout and a few episodes of Star Wars.

It was late but not so late that it would be considered terrible parenting when Harvey sent Mike to bed. That night Mike couldn't sleep. He was really dreading school. The only part he could potentially be looking forward to was meeting Trevor – but he wasn't even sure about that anymore. Things had changed so much and everyone in his school knew it. He was picked on before for being as smart as he was, and now things would just be so much worse.

* * *

 **thanks for reading !**

 **i really hope you liked this :) (lets just pretend that it's normal to have a hp premiere in new york)**

 **the next chapter will be Mike at school and we'll get to see a mini Trevor;)**

 **thanks again for still reading this story, let me know what you thought :)**


	10. Back to school

**hi guys! i'm back and wow it's been a long time!**

 **i've just had the most stressful year of my life so i'm sorry for not having updated in forever! but it's summer now and schools over so i can get back to writing!**

 **i really hope you guys are still reading, and i want to thank you all for your reviews/follows/favorites and for reading my story, it means so much to me!**

 **this chapter turned out much longer than i expected, but i really hope you'll like it :)  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

"You ready?" Harvey spoke from next to him.

"Er ... yeah," Mike whispered but made no move to leave the car.

"Hey," Harvey began softly. "I know you're nervous but it will all work out once you go in there, it will feel normal again and you'll settle back in much quicker than you think."

Mike just nodded but didn't say anything. His body was rigid and any instruction sent to his body by his mind to exit the car was ignored. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Harvey sighed and opened his door stepping out of the car. The door at Mike's side opened a few seconds later and Harvey crouched down slightly.

"Come on, buddy. We have to do this, sooner or later."

Mike looked over at Harvey who gave him small smile of reassurance and he nodded. He reached down for his crutches from the floor and Harvey moved back slightly so Mike could bring his legs out of the car and step out. He gripped onto the handles of his crutches tightly and swallowed hard. Harvey shut the car door and placed a hand at the bottom of Mike's neck.

"Let's go." He told him and they began to walk around the corner to Mike's school. Mike had insisted that they parked around the corner rather than directly opposite the school, as being seen in an expensive town car with a driver would no doubt attract attention that Mike really did not want to deal with. Harvey had understood and agreed.

"You can ... it's okay I can go from here," Mike told Harvey as they approached the school and other children were now visible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah ... I ... you can go, I'll be fine,"

"Good boy," Harvey squeezed the back of Mike's neck before letting go. "I'll be here to pick you up, okay?"

"Mhmm," Mike gave Harvey a small smile as he attempted to rid his anxiety. "Thanks Harvey."

"Have a good day, and text or call me if you need anything," Harvey had given Mike an old phone of his he had at home when Mike was getting his things ready for school. He had also fussed over Mike in a way that likened him to a worried mother and caused a feeling of emptiness build up in Mike's stomach, as he missed his own mother. He had packed Mike's new rucksack with his new stationary and books that Donna had taken him out to buy, and had also made and packed his lunch. Harvey had been looking after Mike in such a way that no one would have guessed that Mike had only been staying with him for a couple of months, he had pretty much mastered the act of parenting according to Mike. And really, it meant more than anything to Mike.

So he smiled at Harvey, "I will do," he told him.

Harvey ruffled his hair and Mike gave one last smile before walking towards the school gates. Harvey waited until he was inside before walking forward himself. He couldn't leave without seeing Mike was inside and safe. Where was this need coming from? Harvey frightened himself with how much he was acting like a worried parent - not that he'd ever admit he was to anyone (especially Donna, he'd never hear the end of it).

He stood and watched as Mike was recognised by the other kids, some smiled and waved while others whispered to each other and Harvey had to restrain himself from storming in there and asking them what the hell they were gossiping about. And then a couple of more kids came running over and one of them all but leapt onto Mike. Harvey winced and felt a surge of protectiveness as he watched Mike stumble backwards slightly, unsteady on his weak legs, saved only by the crutch he had a white knuckled grip on. The boy had dark messy hair and was dressed similarly to the clothes Mike previously owned - ripped jeans and a scrappy t-shirt and flannel. He wore a huge grin and looked genuinely pleased to see Mike which gave Harvey some reassurance. That must be Trevor, Harvey thought to himself. When Harvey asked him if he was looking forward to school, Mike had told him he was only a little excited to meet Trevor, and had gone on reminiscing about all their childhood memories - quite deviant memories which made Harvey purse his lips slightly. There was also a blonde girl in tow who also gave Mike a hug, but a more gentle and careful one. The boy slung an arm around Mike's shoulders and they made to go further into the school when Mike turned around. He saw Harvey watching him and waved with a smile, Harvey waved back and once the trio left, he turned around and walked back to the car.

* * *

According to Donna Harvey and spent the whole day at work acting like an 'anxious parent'. He had his phone right in front of him on his desk just in case Mike called, and spent the day more focused on his watch than any work. Of course he would deny it but he was worried. It was a big step for Mike after everything that has happened to him, and he was concerned that Mike wouldn't settle back in very well or that he would have difficulty getting around or would be in pain. But one of his main worries was the other children, and any comments they might make. Harvey knew how sensitive Mike was, especially after his panic attack following his encounter with Louis, but he also knew how guarded Mike could become as a method of self protection - and a guarded Mike was cold and bitter, unlike Mike's true friendly self. So he was worried, but he wouldn't admit to it anyone - it was too soon to admit to that level of - God forbid - _caring_. Sure he cared a hell of a lot, and his reputation had been somewhat dented with him bringing Mike into work, but actually admitting he cared ... oh no that wasn't something he could muster up the courage to do.

2:30pm. He slammed down his laptop lid and walked out of his office, passing Donna's desk giving her a nod whilst purposely ignoring her knowing smile.

Ray had just pulled up as Harvey stepped outside. He got into the town car and they made their way to Mike's school, stopping on the way to grab a coffee for Harvey and a hot chocolate for Mike.

They pulled up where they had this morning and Harvey got out of the car to round the corner so he was closer to the school. He didn't have to wait long before all the kids came flooding out. He had hoped they would let Mike leave before the crowd so he wasn't trampled amidst it, but evidently that didn't happen - maybe he needed to speak to the school about that.

It was when the crowd died down a little that Mike resurfaced, grin on his face and waving goodbye to the same boy who was with him this morning. Harvey felt some relief at seeing Mike was well and smiling.

"Hey Harvey!" He made his way over to Harvey, who had already noticed by the way he was walking that Mike was exhausted and most possibly in pain.

"Hey kid, how was school?" He ruffled Mike's hair slightly and let his hand drop onto his shoulder as they made their way to the car.

"It was okay, seeing Trevor was the best part, I missed him so much!"

Harvey opened the car door for Mike and ensured he was sat before making his way to his side.

"Thanks Ray!" Mike's bright expression grew as he was handed his hot beverage.

Mike rambled on about his day for a while before falling back deeper into his seat and resting his head against the window.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm, just tired,"

"It's your first day back, you've had a long day," Harvey told him to which Mike nodded.

"Are you okay to go to the firm?" That was the plan but now Harvey wasn't sure it was such a good idea if Mike was so tired.

"Yeah!" Mike sat up slightly and nodded, a nod which would have been seriously more enthusiastic had he not been overcome with tiredness. But Mike loved coming to the firm. He loved Donna and was even growing closer to Louis. He spent his time reading the books from Harvey's office or reading through the cases the firm had dropped, constructing his own arguments for the fun of it. A part of it was also that he loved seeing Harvey at work, picturing himself as one day working alongside the older man, or just being in the associates' pool and having his own cubicle.

"I guess you can always sleep on my couch if you need to,"

"You let people sleep on your couch?"

"Nope, this is just an exception - but if you drool on it I'm throwing you out along with the couch," he looked Mike's way and smiled warmly.

"Donna will never let you do that,"

"I think you're forgetting I'm her boss,"

"Yeah but still, she's Donna, you don't tell her to do anything she just does it," Mike countered sticking his tongue out.

"Well, maybe I'll have to throw the both of you out," His eyes crinkled slightly with amusement as Mike laughed in response.

"I would believe you but you wouldn't be able to live without Donna!"

"Well, I guess you're safe then kiddo,"

He chuckled as Mike brought down a celebratory fist.

They pulled up outside the firm and made their way up, being greeted by the guards who Mike described as his new friends after spending an afternoon down in the lobby with them and even managing to spend sometime in the security room.

"Hi Donna!"

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

She moved from her desk and came around to give Mike a hug which he warmed into and a peck on the forehead which left him a shade of pink.

"It was okay, better than I expected,"

"Well I'm glad to hear it. You look tired, go and sit and I'll bring you some pizza from the partners break room," she winked at him and smoothed back is blonde locks before striding off.

With his stomach full he finally kicked back onto Harvey's couch, looking over at the older man for confirmation that it was okay. Harvey nodded and smiled and then it didn't take long for Mike to drift off as sleep took over.

A few emails later, Harvey looked up to see Mike fast asleep, arm hanging off the couch with the other pillowing his head despite the cushion in place. He made his way over to him and just stood for a few seconds watching him with a small smile before realising how creepy he looked. Mike shivered slightly causing Harvey to shed his suit jacket and covering Mike's sleeping form and tucking it around him, placing his arm back in the process. He stroked Mike's cheek slightly and brought a hand through his hair, gently carding it. He stood there like that for a few seconds before remembering his office had glass walls, and looking out to see Donna look away and smile to herself.

* * *

It was just under two weeks before an incident at school.

For Mike school was going okay - not good not bad, just okay. If anyone asked he wouldn't express any of his worries but just shrugged it off and used that word every time - 'okay' - even though in reality the word didn't hold the same meaning for him as others may interpret it.

He was struggling. Sure it was great being with Trevor and Jenny again, but aside from that, things weren't great. Everywhere he went people would stare and whisper. They were afraid to talk to him or approach him, and quickly looked away once Mike returned the stare. They would talk about him and Mike constantly felt on edge. He knew it would wear away eventually, Trevor had told him so.

They had been hanging by their lockers during Mike's first week back, when a group of kids were passing. So far any stares and comments had been subtle, but they weren't this time.

 _"He's back," The first one pointed out._

 _"Yeah," The other scoffed. "Back with his freak brain the school could have done without!"_

 _"First it was mental problems, now he can barely walk!" Added the third._

The words hurt. But he had dealt with worse. Back at the Sanford's he received their verbal abuse routinely and it was something he had grown used to. So he didn't react apart from the reddening of his face. Trevor had surged forward but Mike had pulled him back - he wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Trev, it's fine,"

"No Michael, I'm not gonna let them get away with that," He was still looking ahead ready to pounce after them. That was a thing Mike really appreciated about Trevor, he always had Mike's back and no matter how fierce his opponent was, Trevor wouldn't back down if they messed with Mike.

"It's okay Trev, honestly, they're all just douchebags, and it's not worth it,"

Later that day when they met for lunch Trevor could see it was still on Mike's mind.

"They'll get bored of it soon, Michael," He had told him as a few more kids went passed whispering. "Once you've been here for a little while longer they'll back off, trust me,"

And he did trust him. That had been the worst of it. There was still the occasional whisper and inevitable stares, but there was nothing Mike couldn't deal with. And they weren't all like that, there were also those kids who were actually nice to Mike. They would smile at him in the corridor or hold the door open for him - sure there were only a few, but Mike was training himself to keep his mind of the negatives for now. There was also the new girl, Rachel Zane. Trevor told him that she had started a month before him and all the boys had eyes on her, and he knew why, she was really pretty. Mike first saw her in his Math class and then realised she was in his Science class too and sat right next to him. They got on from their first lesson together and whilst he had difficulty socialising with the other kids, she was easy to talk to and didn't look at him or treat him in the ways that many of the others did.

However, all hopes at impressing her were out of the window after the incident occurred

It was during their science lesson on a day where Mike's mind was completely unfocused.

That morning the date of the Beach Tree House trial had been confirmed, which meant that Mike's stay with Harvey was now marked with a date of when it would come to an end. He had been so caught up with his life with Harvey that he almost forgot that it was temporary, and the care home was where he really belonged.

He had been quiet on the way to school which had concerned Harvey, and the stares and whispers in the corridors were getting to him more than usual. The word 'orphan', which Mike considered to be the worst word in the dictionary, was mumbled and unfortunately picked up by Mike. It came with the haunting memories of the accident, of losing his parents, of his entire world being flipped upside down.

It all hit him overwhelmingly hard and he had vacated to the nearest bathroom where he kept the toilet flushed while he sobbed and attempted to get his breathing under control. He wanted nothing more than to call Harvey, to have him pick him up and take him with him to the firm where he could spend all day immersing himself in text, with Harvey's watchful and protective presence constantly looming over him, providing safety and comfort which Mike didn't think he would be able to cope without.

But with the fear of becoming a burden upon his guardian, he carried on doing what he could do to calm himself, he brought back Harvey's words into his head back from when Harvey had witnessed his panic attack

 _we're going to breathe together now, okay Mike?_

 _deep breaths now_

 _you're okay now, just take it easy_

He imagined Harvey's brown eyes drowning with concern fixed on his, his warm hands protectively cupping his face.

It took time but he managed to calm down. At some point he had lost track of time, and realised he was late for his lesson.

He muttered an apology as he walked into his Science class and took his usual seat next to Rachel. She looked over at him and smiled, a smile which turned to a frown as he didn't return it with a smile as real as it usually was. At a closer look, she also saw the dry tear tracks trailing his cheeks and his reddened eyes.

She would have tried to ask him if he was okay, but Mike was lost in his own head and didn't glance her way.

The majority of the lesson went by without Mike even realising, and the whole lesson probably would have passed with Mike lost within his mind if it hadn't been for his teacher, Mrs McAlby, choosing to pick on him to answer her question.

It came as a sudden pang on his desk. It was a ruler he later learned. She had slammed it down onto his desk startling him so hard, resulting in reflexive actions he would later regret. He pushed back - hard. He hadn't meant to do it. But at that moment he was so sure she was going to hit him and his aggressive response was developed from his time at the Sanford's and caused him to shove his desk sending McAlby stumbling backwards.

He was now sitting outside the principal's office anxiously waiting for Harvey to collect him.

Everything between was a blur. The blood had rushed to his head, his whole face turning a bright shade of pink at the realisation of his outburst and the attention he had always detested but now had full control over.

He didn't want to go back to that place, never again. He didn't want to face his class – he didn't want to face _Rachel_. Rachel who's friendship he was eternally grateful for, who's presence brightened up his school days. But most of all, he didn't want to face Harvey. What would he tell his guardian? Harvey had to be called during his busy work day to collect Mike who couldn't control his emotions and was a complete _wreck_. His biggest fear was disappointing the older man, and the fear that he had done just that was consuming him.

* * *

Harvey was pissed - like seriously pissed. He had been forced to take over a deposition from Louis for one of his cases as the other man had left for an emergency dentist appointment - for his cat. The deposition had gone to shit because Louis hadn't provided him all the information he needed, and the lawyer on the other side blindsided him and made him look unprepared and unequipped to take on the case - not how Harvey ever wanted to be seen.

His stride to his office made everyone alert of his mood and no one said a thing until he neared Donna.

"Harvey," she called out.

"Not now, Donna,"

"It can't wait, Harvey,"

He paused outside his office and turned to face her.

"I just got a call from Mike's school,"

All other feelings forgotten, concern filled within him.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine; he's actually the one in trouble,"

Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What did he do?"

"They wouldn't tell me but it was the principal who called and he didn't sound happy, he said you had to come in and see him,"

"Okay, cancel my afternoon meetings,"

"Ray's waiting outside,"

He nodded and left, still feeling some concern, he had no idea what it was Mike could have done.

Harvey strode into the school and Mike immediately tensed. Harvey had a blank expression on his face, a look of seriousness but not giving anything away.

He gave Mike a pointed look that told him to stay put, while he went a knocked on the principal's office door outside of which Mike was sat.

The door was closed and Mike was left outside to wait, nerves wracking his body.

"Mr. Specter,"

The principal stood and shook Harvey's hand.

"I'm sorry to had to have drag you out of work in the middle of the day, I know how busy you are,"

"No need to apologise, I know you wouldn't have called me in for no reason,"

"You're right. It's actually about an incident Michael was involved in today which involved him aggressively shoving his desk at his teacher, pushing her to the floor,"

"What?!" Harvey didn't know what to expect but it sure as hell wasn't that. "I'm sure there has been some sort of mistake, that's not something Mike would do,"

"I understand why you would feel that way, but the entire class witnessed it and Mrs McAlby has since been with the school nurse after receiving quite a bump to her head,"

"Well, it must have been an accident because I know Mike and he would never intentionally do something like that,"

"With all due respect Mr Specter, my staff and the rest of the students would not lie, and Michael has not denied anything,"

"Right, well let's call Mike in and ask him,"

The principal nodded, "we can do that,"

They called a very nervous looking Mike into the room who sat in the chair next to Harvey.

The principal opened his mouth to speak but Harvey gave him a look advising him not to.

"Mike, Mr Brown here tells me you pushed a desk into your teacher, is that right?"

Mike didn't look at him. He kept his gaze locked on the notepad and expensive fountain pen on the principal's desk. He sat on his hands to hide the shaking.

Harvey waited.

"Mike?"

Mike nodded.

"You pushed your desk into her?"

Mike nodded again.

"Was it an accident?"

Mike swallowed hard and shook his head.

Harvey's jaw tensed but he kept his eyes locked onto Mike instead of facing the principal.

"Why did you do it?"

Mike didn't answer.

"I've been told that Michael was 15 minutes late to his lesson and unfocused throughout the duration of it. Mrs McAlby told me his attitude was poor and he reacted in anger when she asked him a question he couldn't answer,"

Mike felt his eyes begin to water but he quickly blinked it back. Harvey's gaze was tensely locked onto him, and Mike didn't dare to look up at him, the look in his eyes would be more than he could take.

"Mike, is that true?"

What should he say? No words could escape his mouth, and even if he could get them out, revealing the truth wasn't something he could muster up the courage to do.

So he just nodded. There was no other option.

Harvey just nodded and finally turned to look at the principal.

"Well Mr Brown, I apologise on behalf of Michael," He called him Michael, he never did that, "I will talk to him and ensure he does not misbehave again,"

He turned to look at Mike. "Michael?"

"I'm sorry," He spoke just louder than a whisper, not meeting the eyes of either of the men.

"Very well, Mr Specter if I could just have a quick word before you leave,"

"Ray is waiting outside, go and sit in the car,"

Mike left the room and as soon as he was outside, he let the emotion fill his eyes.

"Mr Specter, I just wanted to inform you that if it was any child other than Michael the punishment would have been suspension. But due to his circumstances, I am able to give him a chance but any other incident like this will not be tolerated,"

"I understand, it won't happen again," Harvey made to leave before turning around again. "The teacher, she's not hurt too bad is she?"

"No, she's okay. Just a small bump to her head, nothing some ice won't cure,"

Harvey hated to think about the position they would be in if she was seriously hurt.

The ride back to the firm was spent in silence. Mike stayed as close to the door and away from Harvey as was possible, with his eyes fixed on the car window.

Harvey was concerned about Mike. He was no doubt annoyed, but the concern came from the surprise at Mike's behaviour, and the thought that just maybe sending him to school wasn't a good idea. Mike had also been completely silent and withdrawn. Harvey would have said something had he been a little less on the frustrated side. The deposition already had him in a bad mood and this disruption hadn't helped. He also felt a sense of humiliation at being so sure of Mike's innocence in front of his principal, only to be proved wrong by Mike himself.

So Harvey didn't say a word to him. They arrived at the firm in silence, Mike with his head down and not even greeting Donna on the way to the office. He sat in his usual spot on the couch but didn't help himself to Harvey's books like he usually did - he didn't feel entitled to.

He could now see Harvey's annoyance etched onto his expression. He wasn't looking at Mike. He was disappointed and angry and Mike wanted more than anything to run away. He hadn't mean to make Harvey feel this way and he would take any chance to go back in time and use every ounce of his focus within that lesson so what had happened wouldn't have happened. But it did. And he had let Harvey down.

Harvey tried to carry on working, ignoring Mike but it didn't seem like it would be possible. He knew Donna was glaring disapprovingly at him, but it was Mike's expression that got to him.

The kid looked dejected and lost. He hadn't looked like that in so long and Harvey just couldn't take it.

"Mike," he called out softly and Mike's head shot up to look at him. "I've got a few books I found in the library that you haven't read yet, wanna check them out?"

Mike swallowed and nodded.

He picked them from a shelf and passed them over to Mike who wordlessly took them.

"I have some work to do, but after that we are going to talk about what happened today, okay?"

Mike nodded and Harvey went back to his desk again.

"You're disappointed,"

It was a broken statement and Harvey didn't know how to respond. Mike sounded so damn hurt but Harvey didn't want to lie.

"A little," Mike bit his lip and blinked repeatedly. "But we'll talk about this and put it behind us, okay? You don't need to worry about it for now."

Mike nodded but Harvey knew he wouldn't stop worrying about it.

Harvey worked for an hour before his stomach rumbled and he realised he hadn't eaten anything since early that morning. That meant that Mike also hadn't had anything to eat as Harvey had picked him up from school before lunch.

Usually Donna would get lunch for Mike but she was swamped with her own work so Harvey left to get them both a hotdog from the cart outside.

He was returning from buying their lunch when he was approached by a girl who looked about the same age as Mike, if not a little older.

"Excuse me sir," she greeted politely. "Do you know where I can find Harvey Specter?"

"Harvey Specter, huh?" She nodded. "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"No ... I ... I didn't realise ... urm," she stuttered and looked around a little nervous.

"Why do you need to see Harvey? I can pass on a message for you if you like,"

"No I urm ... I don't need to see him, I actually came to see Mike ... his urm ... his ... his son,"

"His son? I didn't know he had a son,"

"I urm ... yes he does actually, he goes to school with me," She stood a little straighter, attempting to feign confidence.

"And why do you need to see his son Mike?"

"That would be none of your business, just tell me where I can find Harvey Specter,"

"Hmmm ... and what if I told you that you were looking at him?"

"I ... what? You're ..."

Harvey nodded.

"Mr Specter, I'm so sorry I had no idea! And I know Mike isn't actually ..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," relief flashed upon her face as he said that. "What's your name?"

"Rachel, sir,"

"Why do you need to see Mike, Rachel? Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir, I just wanted to ask if he was okay. He just didn't look great in school today, he looked upset and after what happened during our science class I thought I would check to see if he was doing okay,"

"That's kind of you. Come on, he's up in my office. Would you like a hotdog?"

Rachel hesitated but nodded, and Harvey went to the cart to grab another.

"Mike, you have a visitor," Harvey stood at the door with hands in pockets.

In the few seconds it took for Harvey to move out to the way to reveal who it was standing behind him, Mike's blood had run cold. Social services was the first thing that has crossed his mind, Harvey was sending him away. So he sure as hell felt relief when he looked to see it was Rachel Zane.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you were okay,"

"Oh ... I'm ... I'm fine,"

Rachel just nodded and they all stood awkwardly for a minute.

"I'm gonna go speak to Donna, you two should eat your hotdogs,"

They didn't talk for long so Harvey didn't have to linger at Donna's cubicle for too long - which he was glad for, it wouldn't do his reputation any favours if he had been kicked out of his office by two eleven year olds.

"Thank you for letting me up, Mr Specter," Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

"You're welcome; you're not going to stay any longer?"

"Nope, I have to get home quickly before my parents start worrying, I just wanted to stop by on the way home" She bit her lip slightly before continuing. "Is it okay if I walk around the floor ... I just ... it's really exciting being up here!"

"You want to be a lawyer too?" Harvey chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'm not sure what I want to do but I've always loved offices like this and when I'm older I want to work at a place like this!"

Harvey smiled warmly at her. He wouldn't usually accept a request like that; they couldn't have a random child roaming their floors. But she was Mike's friend, and ever since he met Mike he had significantly warmed to children.

"Donna, would you mind taking Rachel for a quick walk around the floor, show her around a little?"

"Gladly," Donna came around and introduced herself to Rachel, before taking off with her.

Harvey walked back into his office and took a seat next to Mike on the couch.

They both just sat, Mike playing with the paper his hotdog was in, ripping it into strips and Harvey just looking straight ahead.

"You want to tell me what really happened?" He broke the silence with the softly spoken question.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it,"

Harvey nodded.

"What happened?" He turned his body so he sat facing Mike a little more.

"I wasn't paying attention ... so I guess it was my fault but ... I didn't mean to it just happened," he swallowed. "She hit her ruler on my desk and I got scared and I ... I just did it ... I didn't even mean to,"

"She hit her ruler on your desk?"

Mike confirmed with a nod. "It's stupid I know but I ... I thought she was going to ..."

"You thought she was going to what, Mike?"

"I thought she was going to hit me," he said it in a small voice, as if he was ashamed, his eyes fixated on the shreds of paper that once held a hotdog.

"Oh buddy," Harvey let out a sad sigh. "You know she can't do that,"

"I know, I do, I just ... it just happened, I just got so scared and it just happened,"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to admit it, I was scared ... it's so stupid and so embarrassing I didn't wa-"

"Mike, no, it's not something you could control and it's completely understandable after everything you've been through. This shouldn't have happened in the first place, because she shouldn't have did what she did,"

Mike nodded, processing what Harvey was telling him.

"But I didn't mean to hurt her Harvey, I swear I didn't, and now she's hurt because of me, I didn't want to hurt her," his voice broke and his eyes began to shine.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to, it was an accident, I know that and we'll talk to your school so they know that too,"

"But I still hurt her," a tear made its way down his cheek, a tear that Harvey could have gone forever without seeing because he had promised himself he would not let this boy hurt.

"She's okay," he reached out and gently cupped Mike's face wiping the tear with a graze of his thumb. "She's fine, just a little bump on her head which was an accident. You wouldn't hurt her on purpose, I know, and that's all that matters. Accidents happen, Mike."

"He said you were really late to your lesson, why was that?" Harvey still spoke softly, so Mike wouldn't think he was asking out of anger, but concern.

"I was in the bathroom ... I just lost track of time,"

He would have shrugged it off but 15 minutes was a long time, "what were you doing in there?"

And when Mike didn't answer but simply looked away and swallowed, Harvey realised that there was more to this situation than Mike was letting on.

"Come on, let's go," Harvey stood up and when to retrieve his suit jacket from his chair.

"Go where?"

"Home. We'll order a pizza and watch a movie, and if you feel up to it then we can talk about what's going on, sound good?"

"But don't you have work to do?"

"Work will always be here to do tomorrow, but right now I know something's going on with you and I'd rather focus on that, so let's go home and relax, I think we'd both like that,"

So Mike agreed and they left, Donna more than happy to reschedule his meetings.

They got back to the condo and Mike changed into his pyjamas, while Harvey changed into his jeans and a t-shirt.

They watched a few episodes of Star Trek, and Harvey placed an order for Mike's favourite stuffed crust pizza when he decided they should talk.

"You ready to tell me what happened?"

Mike nodded. He hadn't wanted to but now he realised he needed to get it out of his system, bottling it all up wasn't working and he had just discovered that. He had wanted nothing more than to call Harvey when it had happened, so he could make it better like he always did.

"People talk about me sometimes," he started, "they say things about me and it's usually okay, I just ignore it. But this morning I heard some kids call me an orphan,"

His voice broke slightly at the end of the confession.

"And then I don't know what happened to me. I couldn't breathe properly and I felt so sick so I went to the toilets and I just couldn't stop crying,"

"Oh Mike," Harvey breathed suddenly hating himself for not having asked properly before, for believing that Mike was capable of behaving in such a way, "you should have called me,"

"I wanted to, I did, but I just ... I didn't want to disturb you,"

"Mike, you wouldn't have been disturbing me. I want you to come to me about these things so I can try and fix it, you don't have to face anything alone, okay?"

"Mhmm,"

"Has anything like this happened before?"

"Well people always say things, I knew they would, but it's okay now," he added at the look on Harvey's face, "it's calmed down now, it doesn't happen so much anymore,"

"And what about the panic attacks?"

"It sometimes becomes a little hard to breathe and I just feel like crying but it isn't always as bad as it was today,"

"If you ever feel that way then I want to know, okay?"

Mike nodded.

"Promise me you'll call me and tell me as soon as you feel bad,"

"I promise, Harvey, and thank you ... for everything,"

"What have we said about you thanking me, huh?" Harvey put an arm around Mike's shoulders as he smiled up at him. "Now, Rachel, she came all the way to the firm to see you ... I'm guessing she's a good friend?"

"Well, I didn't know if she was my friend or not, she's new and I don't know if she likes me,"

"But you like her?" Harvey grinned down as Mike blushed.

"I ... I don't know ... I guess ... but after what happened today I don't think she'll want to be friends with me,"

"Well, the way I look at it is that she wouldn't have come all this way if she didn't think of you as her friend or didn't like you,"

"You really think so?"

"I do, I actually have some experience in that area so if you need any advice, you know where to come,"

"She's just my friend, Harvey!"

"I know, I know, I'm just letting you know. Now, you want to watch another film while we wait for the pizza?"

"It's late and I have school tomorrow," He pouted slightly.

"I guess taking a day off wouldn't hurt, you can have a long weekend,"

"Really? You'll let me do that?" And his expression brightened up so much that Harvey now couldn't deny him that.

"I will, if you'll agree to come to the firm with me and read some of those books that have been sitting on my shelf far too long now,"

"Yes I will!"

"Well in that case, what film do you want to watch?"

He opted for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone; because even though they had already seen the whole series through multiple times, why choose a different film when you could re-watch it? Harvey wanted to beg him to pick a different film, tell him they had watched enough Harry Potter already to last a lifetime, but he couldn't deny that damn kid a single thing. And now they were sat on the couch, a half eaten stuffed crust pizza on the coffee table, Harvey's arm slung around Mike's shoulders, and a blanket thrown over the two of them as Mike snuggled into Harvey's side.

Mike was happy and that's all that mattered, they would deal with the rest of it as it came.

* * *

 **i really hope you liked it, leave your reviews let me know what you thought :)**

 **the next chapter will feature a sick!Mike**

 **\- H xx**


End file.
